Bloody Kiss
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Pode amor entre um vampiro e uma humana dar certo? Bella swan possui o sangue maldito. Após a morte da mãe, se muda para casa de sua avó, lá acaba por encontrar um grupo de vampiros e acaba por se fascinar pelo mais sinistro deles: Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Kiss

_Naquela tarde, eu tinha acabado de me dar conta que não existia mais a voz de minha mãe para me fazer levantar pela manhã, ela se foi e eu jamais poderia alcançá-la..._

_Minha mãe falecera e eu me encontrava órfã...não tanto, pois meu pai ainda estava vivo...vivo, mas foragido. Ele cometera um crime grave e eu era muito pequena para me dar conta da gravidade da situação ou do crime em si. A cerca de 10 anos não ouço falar dele...porém ainda ouço comentários, desde essa época que meu pai era um psicopata..._

_O único familiar então, com quem eu poderia estar seria uma avó que não fazia idéia que existia...eu já tinha 17 anos e particularmente já era quase uma adulta, porém não tinha um lugar para se chamar de lar, não tinha nada a me apegar a essa cidade, onde nunca fui aceita...Claro, que quando você descobre que o motivo principal para tanto repudio, seja ao fato de seus antepassados eram criaturas míticas(vampiros) que eram rivais as da cidade, segundo as antigas lendas do povoado onde eu cresci, superstições ridículas que eram baseadas quando não se conheciam certos lados da história...eu acho que dá pra imaginar que não tenho nada que me prenda a esse criança, eu mal podia me aproximar das pessoas, quando enfim achei que fizera amizade fui repudiada ao saber quem eu era...Eu podia esperar tudo agora, o que não sabia era que seria meu destino, encontrar justamente o ultimo clã sobrevivente de vampiros hospedados na casa de minha avó. A propósito meu nome é Bella Swan._

Cap.1: Nova família e ficando noiva de um vampiro

-O endereço está certo?- perguntei ao agente de justiça assim que me deparei com a casa.

-Sim, senhorita Swan- disse ele- mais a senhorita tem certeza que prefere ficar aqui e não no hotel? Pelas condições parece que ela foi abandonada a anos.

Eu não escutei o que ele disse. Parecia que me encontrava naqueles cenários da casa da família Adams, me pergunto como minha avó conseguia viver ali. O chão era coberto, em sua grande maioria, por uma grossa camada de vegetação rasteira. Havia uma fonte no local, e em seu centro havia uma estatua, que detinha feições belas, apesar de parecer, ao meu ver, em sua expressão uma tristeza, o que me lembrava as estátuas da Grécia antiga. Desviei então minha atenção, enfim para o agente.

-Vou ficar aqui- eu disse ao agente que parecia perplexo com minhas palavras.

Antes que ele pode-se dizer algo, com um pontapé eu já conseguira abrir o portão de ferro enferrujado e dei uma nova olhada na minha nova casa, era aqui que eu viveria, com minha possível família. Quando enfim eu olhei para as janelas do segundo andar, eu podia jurar que tinha visto um garoto, com fisionomias pálidas e incrivelmente belas. Bastou um piscar de olhos e ele desaparecera, será que eu imaginara coisas?

-senhorita Swan, então me permita pelo menos acompanhá-la, dentro do recinto, para saber se é pelo menos seguro.

Confirmei com a cabeça e nos dirigimos para dentro da casa. Seu interior, ao contrario da fachada de fora era totalmente conservado. O chão de madeira maciça envelhecida que parecia um pouco debilitado, e com certeza precisaria de alguns reajustes, além de uma vasta limpeza nos móveis. O chão estava coberto de um liquido com uma cor muito escura, que quando me aproximei imediatamente reconheci o cheiro que me fizera ofegar por ar...me dei conta que o cheiro de ferrugem e sal rondava o interior do recinto, porém parecia recente. Totalmente tonta e não sabendo onde me dirigia, tropecei em uma tábua solta.

Quando por fim me dei conta, acontecerão muitas coisas: três garotos surgiram em meio as escadas e olhavam-me com um olhar congelante que me mantiam presa ao chão. O primeiro era alto, forte e musculoso e tinha cabelos negros em cachos; o segundo não era muito alto, era magricela e tinha cabelos louros desarrumados; e o ultimo alto, magricela e tinha cabelos castanhos acobreados. Não pareciam nada um com o outro, suas únicas semelhanças eram sua incrível palidez, que conseguia ser superior do que a minha, e seus belos olhos cor de âmbar.

O agente judicial, tremia dos pés a cabeça com a presença dos garotos. Olhei para ele confusa e tentei me levantar, porém quando me levantei me dei conta que minha perna estava latejando um pouco e parecia estar torcida. Bastou apenas, eu me levantar para perceber que dois dos jovens estavam em torno de mim. O loiro e o moreno me olhavam com um interesse estranho, parecia que eu era um aperitivo e o ruivo apenas me fitava com profundo desprezo do alto da escada. Eles apenas me olhavam com seus indecifráveis olhos dourados, o que me deixou perturbada. Ambos sorriram com um ar travesso nos lábios, e por fim desviaram seu olhar para o agente judicial.

Pálido, sem cor nos lábios, resmungava o tempo todo como "bestas sem alma" ou "criaturas do inferno". Eles apenas riram dos resmungos que eu mal podia ouvir.

-Eu sabia que essa casa era maldita -disse o agente que agora segurava uma pequena bíblia nas mãos perto do peito- senhorita Swan precisamos sair daqui imediatamente!

-Ela não irá a lugar nenhum- disse o moreno finalmente- afinal ela é nossa convidada.

-O senhor que não é bem-vindo aqui- disse o loiro esticando o braço direito, sua mão começou a emanar uma aura verde claro e seus olhos começarem a lampejar um foco avermelhado nos olhos- queira fazer o favor de se retirar e esquecer tudo o que viu durante as cinco horas passadas.

Nesse instante os olhos do agente ficara opacos e sem vida como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma hipnose. Ele então pegou sua pasta caída em meio ao chão manchado e se retirou do aposento. Só tive a certeza de que estava fora da casa, quando ouvi a porta ranger de maneira ensurdecedora. Quando voltei a mim, percebi que os dois jovens, não estavam mais ao meu lado e sim de volta a escada, olhando-me de forma indecente. O único que parecia normal era o ruivo. Eu nem sequer havia notado o que aconteceu depois: do nada, o moreno estava as minhas costas.

-Então, nos diga princesa- disse o moreno- quem e você e o que faz aqui, antes de ser devorada?

-De-devorada?- perguntei incrédula será que eles estavam pensando em fazer algo horrível comigo?

Ele riu. E disse: - Sim. Ninguém estava preparado para sentir tamanho perfume floral.

-Perfume floral? Do que raios você está falando?!- eu disse alternando minha voz entre raiva e medo.

O loiro se reaproximou. Ele e o moreno agora rondavam-me de maneira estranha como se tenta-se me impedir de fugir, não pude conter o pânico neste momento.

-Jasper! Emmett! Deixe-na em paz agora mesmo!- disse uma voz no fim no corredor que parecia pertencer a uma adolescente.

Derrepente surgiram duas jovens, a primeira baixinha, com cabelos curtos, na altura da orelha e a segunda, alta loira e incrivelmente bela. Na verdade, eu me senti como se estivesse na casa de super modelos, devido a beleza de deuses gregos e eu fosse o patinho feio da história.

-Emmett- dirigiu-se a pequena ao moreno- você não pode fazer isso!

-O que tem demais?- disse Emmett- eu estou morto de sede, Alice.

-Você não pode!!!- disse Alice- não ouviu o sobrenome dela? Ela é parente de Esme! Tenha modos! E quanto a você Jasper -disse se direcionando ao loiro- nada de "B" negativo pra você durante 3 dias!

-ah! Qual é Alice!-disse Jasper- não tenho culpa se o cheiro me deixou com sede, mais você não precisa ser tão severa!-disse enquanto emmett tentava conter as risadas.

-você não estar em condições de reclamar-disse a loira por fim- nem você de rir emmett! Também nada de "AB" negativo pra você, por uma semana inteira!

Emmett bufou de desagrado e se juntou a Jasper escada que remungavam . Agora é que entendi! As letras que tanto falavam só podia ser a essência de ferrugem e sal, só poderia ser características de tipo de sangue...o cheiro de meu sangue os impulsionaram...então eles seriam os seres sem alma, criaturas do inferno...os pertencentes a classe dos aclamados vampiros que meus ancestrais tanto defenderam...serão eles os mesmos? Ou serão que são outros?. Então finalmente, Alice e a loira que ainda não sei o nome, se dirigiram a mim. Me olhavam, diferente dos garotos, com uma súbita curiosidade e alegria...bom, pelo menos Alice demonstrava isso melhor.

-Peço desculpas por meu noivo- disse Alice, esticando a mão- Muito prazer, sou Alice Cullen.

-Não precisa se desculpar- eu disse meio rouca- e o prazer é meu, eu me chamo Isabella, mais gostaria que me chama-se de Bella, se não for pedir muito.

- imagina!- disse Alice com um enorme sorriso nos lábios- está é Rosalie Hale - disse se dirigindo a loira- noiva de Emmett Cullen.

-é um imenso prazer Rosalie- disse eu esticando minha mão.

Rosálie apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, porem recusou a segurar minha mão. Entendi que algo em mim a irritava profundamente, eu sabia que seria difícil conquistar sua amizade...mais não tão difícil quanto seria conviver em uma casa, onde habitavam vampiros. Será?

-queira me desculpar pelo mal entendido. Eu sou Jasper Hale- disse ele- eu não fazia idéia de que era parente de Esme, mais gostaria de saber o que faz aqui?

A súbita fala me fez retornar a realidade. Eu teria que contar o motivo de minha vinda para esta casa, o que ia me rasgar um pouco, porém o tempo era meu único aliado. Pelo menos eu acho. Estávamos agora na sala de estar, o qual os garotos encontravam-se espalhados em meio ao a sala. Emmett estava perto do sofá ao lado de Rosálie que estava a minha frente; Jasper estava perto da lareira próximo de Alice que estava sentada ao meu lado; enquanto o ruivo que ainda não sei o nome, estava sentado ao lado de Rosálie, com os olhos fixos no chão. Aquele silencio dele me perturbava, será que ele era também um vampiro?

-eu sou neta de Esme, eu vim para cá por ter ficado órfã a quase dois meses- eu disse- o juizado encontrou Esme como sendo minha única parente viva e me mandou para cá e aqui estou.

O silencio de todos era petrificante, eu não conseguiria suportar por muito tempo aquele clima. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, quando o ruivo falou;

-Então se você é neta de Esme- disse ele- nos diga, por curiosidade, se você esta a par de o que somos?

Fiquei quieta por um instante. Bem se eu não fosse eu, eu podia jurar que estava ficando louca, mais como eu sou eu, então tudo era possível.

-eu sei da verdadeira natureza de vocês...sei que vocês são vampiros- eu disse estranhando o tom fraco de minha voz- e sei que meus antepassados ajudaram muitos de vocês no passado.

-errado- disse ele- nem todos somos vampiros...eu pelo menos não sou.

-a então o que você seria?- perguntei incrédula, se ele não era vampiro o que raios ele era afinal?!

-sou parte humano, parte vampiro, sou o que chamam de _híbrido_. - disse ele- e desculpe a minha falta de educação, eu me chamo Edward Cullen.

- ah! Então você tem nome!- eu disse em tom brincalhão- estava pensando que teria que te chamar de Charlie Chaplin.

Emmett abafou uma risada, que foi calado por um olhar congelaste de Edward. Eu com toda a certeza, não sabia se me daria bem com este. Algo em mim, porém dizia o oposto.

O infortúnio que pairava sobre meu horizonte, eu uma garota normal - bem normal nem sempre fora uma boa definição para as minhas quedas ou até mesmo minha falta de senso comum - morando em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

Ninguém ousou a falar no momento em que se seguiu, apenas nos encarávamos mutuamente. Por até sucessivamente os olhares eram voltados para mim, o que fazia o sangue subir e o calor invadir o meu rosto e me deixar mais ainda sem fala. Eu tinha que começar a falar logo, ou aquele silencio me mataria. Mas eu não conseguir dizer nada, só sabia que estava presa ao olhar hipnotizante de Edwards, o que me deixou completamente desconcertada.

-Me desculpem- eu disse cabisbaixa, tentando evitar o olhar dele- mais gostaria de saber aonde está minha avó Esme?

-Isso nos não temos certeza -perguntou Jasper abismado- mais isso torna as coisas inacreditáveis!!!

-Por que é inacreditável?- perguntei curiosa

-Bem pelo que sabemos a família de Esme está morta- disse Rosalie- mais pelo visto estávamos errados.

-Na verdade eu nem sabia da existência de Esme- eu disse por fim- quando minha mãe faleceu, o juizado descobriu que minha única parente viva era minha avó, eu fiquei muito surpresa é claro, mais desde que me entendia por gente eu queria sair da cidade onde eu morava.

-Os habitantes eram hostis com você?-perguntou Alice

-Não somente isso, eram pessoas totalmente cruéis- eu disse- uma vez por maldade proibiram a mim de enterra no cemitério da cidade meu irmão de 2 anos. Eles diziam que em minhas veias eu carregava a desgraça, que meu sangue era maldito.

-Por que eles diziam isso?- perguntou Jasper- você cometera algum crime grave?

- Meu pai cometeu um assassinato, ele se desentendeu com um dos fundadores da cidade e acabaram em uma briga - eu disse com um tom amargo na voz- eu não sei os detalhes, fora minha mãe que dissera isso e também havia algo relacionado a minha ancestral.

Eu me calei. Havia falado de mais, o que com certeza não era de meu feitio fazer isso. O momento se seguiu silencioso e me fazia por vezes a ficar a imaginar o que eles estavam pensando. O silencio fora rompido por Emmett.

-O que tinha a sua ancestral a ver com a história?

Respirei fundo. Como começar? Bem pelo começo é claro.

-Eu não sei a historia toda, mais vou contar o que sei- eu disse, respirando fundo- A cerca de 150 anos atrás, minha ancestral Marie, estava noiva do mais importante nobre da região, ela porém estava apaixonada por outro. Ele era um vampiro, a família dela desaprovara a união, então a casaram o mais rápido possível com o nobre. O vampiro foi atrás dela e matou o nobre e seus familiares durante as núpcias, deixando apenas um sobrevivente para contar a historia. Pelo que sei, era um menino de apenas 10 anos.

Respirei fundo e continuei.

-Marie se uniu ao vampiro, porém depois de dar a luz a um herdeiro, como eles estavam sendo perseguidos pelo povoado, esconderam a criança com amigos próximos do vampiro, e quando voltavam ao esconderijo foram emboscados e mortos.

Não consegui reter as lagrimas. Aquela historia era como um Romeu e Julieta macabro, um conto que não devia se repetir e com certeza não se repetiria, bem pelo menos comigo não. Fui amparada por Alice, que me abraçava.

-Isso é ridículo!!!- berrou Jasper - se eles se amavam por que não deixá-los viver?!!! O que tem mais em um vampiro se apaixonar por uma humana?!

-Só a vontade infinita pelo sangue da humana- disse Alice tentando aliviar a tenção.

O que mais ou menos dera certo e eu parei de chorar. O que derrepente me lembrei de Edward. Então ele era filho de uma relação entre uma humana e um vampiro? Será que seus pais tiveram o mesmo destino que meus ancestrais?

-Você está me encarando muito, Isabella -disse Edward- alguma coisa a perturba? Fora estar na presença de vampiros.

Eu nem tinha me dado conta que estava o encarando. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que perdi completamente a razão? Por mais que tentasse desviar meu olhar dele, me encontrava perdida na imensidão de seu olhar. Tentei parecer calma ao responder.

-Não estou incomodada com a presença de vocês- disse eu tentando manter minha voz com convicção.

-então o que a pertuba?- perguntou ele exibindo sua curiosidade em um sorriso torto perfeito, que me deixou constrangida.

-Me perguntava apenas aonde estaria Esme- menti tentando parecer honesta.

-Da ultima vez em que tivemos noticias- disse Alice- ela estava com Carlisle, pesquisando civilizações antigas.

-Quem é Carlisle?

-Carlisle é meu guardião- disse Edward, levantando-se bruscamente do sofá e num piscar de olhos estar de frente a janela que estava a uns 5 metros de distancia do sofá. Não tinha percebido que já tinha escurecido- Ele fora o único, exceto por Esme, Jasper e Emmett, a me aceitarem minha natureza!

Ele continuou exasperado.

-Para os outros vampiros, minha espécie é motivo de chacota! Como eles chamam?... Ah! Lembrei!!! mestiço imundo...Carlisle me ajudou quando ninguém quis, sua bondade é infinita devo muito a ele!

Mais por causa de minha natureza sou privado de meus dons de vampiro! Maldito sangue humano!!

Eu olhava ele se revoltar consigo por sua natureza , eu fiquei abismada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, haveria um modo de ajudá-lo, para que não se senti-se tão depressivo? Eu tinha de perguntar.

-E...não a meios...de você conseguir...suas habilidades- perguntei inocentemente.

Jasper e Emmett olharam-se integrados e ao mesmo tempo eram sacarsticos. Alice e Rosalie apenas observaram. Enquanto Alice, demonstrava um certo interesse, parecendo interpretar minha frase para ver se tinha duplicidade e Rosalie, continuava de cara amarrada. Ambos os jeitos estavam me incomodando um pouco.

Edward olhou para mim intrigado, mais ao mesmo tempo em que havia descrença em seu olhar, havia...cobiça?. Será que minhas palavras foram interpretadas de maneira errada?

-Só existe um meio de um meio vampiro conseguir suas habilidades- começou Alice- é sorvendo o sangue de uma pessoa...

-E esta pessoa é o que eles chamam de "Bride"- disse Rosalie.

"Bride"? o que significava mesmo? Se eu ao menos prestasse atenção nas aulas de inglês, eu lembraria mais, eu sempre dormia nessa aula. Bem deixa eu ver...orgulho...não isso é pride...então Bride deve ser...eu congelei quando lembrei da palavra. Bride significava noiva.

-espere um pouco!- exclamei - então você e Alice...

-Em parte- disse Rosalie- "nos apaixonamos e fazemos tudo por amor", é uma frase clichê mais é verdade.

-Nossa mortalidade se extinguira em breve- disse Alice- e poderemos compartilhar com eles os séculos.

-Espere um pouco!- exclamei novamente- uma noiva pode virar vampira?

-amenos que ela e o vampiro queiram- disse Alice por fim.

Eu tentava entender aonde eu tinha me metido, estávamos falando do paradeiro de minha avo e agora estamos discutindo o noivado. MAIS QUE DROGA ERA ESSA?????????

-Então...-disse Emmett, derrepente tentando conter os risos- você gostaria de se tornar a noiva de meu irmãozinho, Ed?

Eu fiquei sem fala. Meu sangue subiu para minha face eu podia sentir a fervura em meu rosto. Edward olhava para Emmett, como se fosse atacá-lo. E eu juro, não sei de onde tiraria forças, mais se ele bate-se nele, eu o ajudaria com toda a força de meus punhos.

-Emmett!-berrou Edward- guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo!

-Hora irmãozinho!-disse emmett- eu apenas quis ajudá-lo

-Não ajude e cuide de sua própria vida.

Eu os olhava discutir fascinada. Eram incrivelmente belos, chegava a doer minha visão. A briga estava a se intensificar, tanto que Jasper teve que entrar na discução.

-Você não sabe o que é vida!-disse Emmett

-sei o que é vida melhor do que você!-disse Edward

-Vai me dizer que prefere sangue de homem?-provocou emmett- não sabia que seu gosto havia mudado.

-agora eu te mato -disse Edward avançando em Emmett

-Vocês querem parar?!Por favor?-disse Jasper tentando separa-los

Não sei explicar o que dera em mim, sem mais ou menos, eu comecei a gargalhar da situação escandalosamente. Por mais que eu tenta-se não consegui paras de rir. Alice riu comigo, enquanto Rosalie tentava abafar as risadas. Quando consegui controlar meu riso, limpei as lagrimas em minhas bochechas e falei em um tom divertido.

-Desculpem, não sei o que me deu.

-Bem então seja bem-vida a nossa família- disse Jasper fazendo uma reverencia- senhorita Isabella Swan.

-Apenas Bella- disse eu- afinal somos uma família, não?

Todos nós demos um pequeno sorriso. Enfim depois de todo o interrogatório, perguntei a Alice, onde era a cozinha para preparar algo para comer para nos e ela me dirigiu até lá. Reparei que apesar de ser uma casa de vampiros, a dispensa estava bem equilibrada. Optei por fazer um omelete, alem dos ingredientes principais, coloquei alguns complementos.

-então?- me dirigi a Alice- como está?

-está muito bom!- disse ela- não como uma comida decente a muito tempo!

-Você esta exagerando!- eu disse

- Não é sério!- disse ela- Viver em uma casa onde dois marmanjos não comem, tendo eu e Ed como cabáias , comendo a gororoba que Rosálie sempre prepara é muito ruim!

-Edward pode comer comida?

-Ele pode, mais prefere sangue- disse ela- mais depois de provar sua comida ele com certeza vai adorá-la!!!!!!!!!!

-O que eu vou adorar?- disse ele derrepente quando entrou na cozinha.

-Bella cozinhou para nós! Experimente!- disse ela levando o garfo até a boca de Edward.

Ele mastigou lentamente e enfim engoliu. E olhou para mim com seus olhos hipnotizantes e sorriu.

-Parece que finalmente temos uma cozinheira descente- disse ele.

Rosalie depois bufou e disse: " então a partir de hoje a Bella que cozinha". Alice ria por conta da conversa.

-É sério!- exclamou ela novamente- é a melhor coisa que como em meses!!!

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado - disse me dirigi a ambos

Ouviu-se um enorme estrondo. Corri para a janela e vi que a chuva já tinha passado e claridade dos postes da rua iluminou o que ocorrera. Tratores enormes, haviam colocado para baixo o portão enferrujado e se dirigiam aos jardins.

-Mais o que raios está acontecendo?!-exclamei

Corri para fora, sendo seguida por Edward, Alice e Rosalie, encontrando Emmett e Jasper no caminho.

-Dessa vez eles passaram dos limites!- disse Emmett- se não fizermos algo eles vão demolir a casa!

-Eles vão demolir a casa?!- exclamei quando um dos tratores parou.

Um homem baixo e gorduxo, ao que deu para parecer seria o chefe, saiu entre os tradores e berrou: " Se retirem-se da casa imediatamente esse é o ultimo aviso que lhes dou"

-Por que raios este cara quer tanto a casa?!-eu perguntei ocilando entre a preocupação e a curiosidade.

-Por que existem vampiros morando nela!- disse jasper em tom de deboche- é um idiota! Mesmo com nossas habilidades especiais não conseguimos fazer ele desistir.

-Isso já ocorreu outras vezes?- apontei não tirando os olhos dos tratores.

-ocorreram cerca de duas vezes este mês- disse Rosalie- Jasper apagou a memória dos últimos, mais eles voltam de novo e de novo e ficam mais imunes as habilidades.

Eu fiquei muda. Se nem mesmo as habilidades especias de vampiro de Emmett e Jasper, foram capazes de contornar a situação quem seria? Derrepente me senti estranha, e pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes para ter certeza do que via. Em volta do que do chefe havia uma aura negra que o envolvia totalmente. A aura tinha um a forma parecida um cão ou algo similar gigante, que podia ser a antena da imunidade das habilidades de vampiros?

-Escutem!- exclamei para que todos me ouvissem- o chefe é a chave, seu corpo está coberto por uma aura negra que parece um cão, se vocês mirarem suas habilidades com certeza os outros caíram

-Como você consegue ver a aura?!- Perguntou Edward- isso é impossível para humanos!

-Para mim não é tão impossível- disse eu- esqueceu que em minhas veias corre o sangue de um vampiro?

-Então diga qual é o plano?- disse Alice interrompendo

-Eu o destraio enquanto vocês ganham força- disse me dirigindo a Emmett e Jasper e me afastando de minha nova família.

Fui em direção ao que parecia ser o chefe e tentei dialogar. Porém, sua expressão me deu repulsa. Ele tentou pegar em meu braço, porém Edward apareceu do nada ao meu lado e o contorceu o braço do homem o ameaçando. A aura negra se intensificou em volta de si e estava tentando dominar Edward.

-Edward- o chamei mais ele não me ouviu

Me aproximei e tentei liberar o homem de seu aperto de aço, o consegui com muito custo, porem o homenzinho retirou um canivete do bolso e cortou minhas mãos. O cheiro de sangue veio a tona. Edward soltou um grunido, enquanto afastava o homenzinho.

A aura se intensificou e sua pele se rasgou, ganhando pelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Sua forma se contorcia para o que provavelmente era um lobo imenso. Edward me ergueu, e me afastou o máximo dali. Emmett e jasper, apareceram e começaram a lutar com o animal. Enquanto que seus capangas batiam em retirada.

Emmett o pegou por traz, enquanto jasper estava parado, apenas mirando o bicho, que parecia estar ficando entorpecido. Porem ele pega com suas gigantes patas e o joga em Jasper, que são arremesados para a casa e colidem com a janela da sala. Cacos se espalham. Gritos de Alice e Rosalie. O que fazer?

Edward estava completamente duro ao meu lado, enquanto o animal se aproximava. Estávamos perdidos.

-confie em mim- disse ele derrepente

Edward estava em minhas costas e seus braços me envolveram em um aperto de ferro.

-eu quero você- sussurrou ele em meu ouvido- me dê a força para lutar...

Seu rosto pousou em meu pescoço, suas mãos seguravam meu rosto com força, enquanto sua língua passava por meu pescoço. Então cravou suas presas em mim, de maneira que uma dor se esvaiu e tentei lutar contra, porem não consegui. Eu o senti sorver meu sangue, enquanto puxar o ar para meus pulmões. Com certeza, eu odeio isso, mais de uma forma eu ia ajudar a proteger o lugar que agora chamo de lar e minha nova familia.

Ele me soltou e eu cambaleei no chão me sentindo anêmica e nauseada. Edward, limpou a boca com uma das mãos, e olhava para o animal com bastante desprezo, ele estava sendo...um vampiro. Uma criatura sedenta por sangue humano.

Edward se aproximou do animal e em uma velocidade surpreendente, fazia profundos cortes na pele do animal. Este não conseguia alcançá-lo, rápido e letal, Edward decepou a cabeça do animal. O bicho urrou, sendo este seu ultimo suspiro. Sua carcaça se transformara em pó diante de meus olhos. Eu não conseguia me levantar do chão. Estava como se minha alma saísse de meu corpo, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

Então nossos olhares se encontraram e ele se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão gentilmente em meu rosto. Não consegui reter os soluços e o abracei, manchando sua blusa, que por incrível que pareça estava limpa, com minhas lágrimas.

-Você ficou com medo, não foi?-disse ele- Eu sou um monstro afinal de contas, posso ser até pior do que esta besta.

-Não estava com medo de você- exclamei em voz alta me afastando- eu estava com medo que você se ferisse, que Emmett e Jasper não estivessem vivos...e...e...

Ele me apertou contra si, e acariciava minha cabeça tentando reconfortar minha dor e sussurrou em meu ouvido: " Emmett e Jasper estão bem, na verdade todo nos estamos".

Levantei meu rosto para encara-lo, nossos rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos. Um som de um assovio sarcástico nos fez separamos, Emmett dava gargalhadas debochadas, sobre o clima.

-Até que em fim irmãozinho!!!-disse Emmett que não tinha quase nenhum arranham no corpo, a Edward enquanto nos aproximavos e me ajudando a andar- finalmente conseguiu uma noiva!!!

Uhg! Eu agora me tornara uma noiva?! Eu olhei para Edward, enquanto ele olhava Emmett, de uma forma intimidadora, fazendo o se calar. Percebendo meu olhar ele me olhou de volta. Por mais que eu procurasse forças para me desviar do seu olhar eu não consegui, eu estava perdida na imensidão de seus olhos.

-Vamos para casa- disse Edward ainda a me observar- você precisa descansar...Bella.

Eu não consegui andar mais, minhas pernas não me obedeciam. E eu não sabia dizer se era por causa da luta ou por conta do próprio Edward. Derrepente não sentia mais o chão, me dei conta que Edward estava carregando no colo. Com os olhos fechados, eu ainda senti o fogo em meu rosto por conta daquela aproximação. O que significava aquilo?

Antes de adormecer eu sussurrei para Edward: " amanha temos uma faxina e tanto " .

Ele riu e eu mergulhei em uma escuridão profunda.

Visão de Edward.

Esta tarde essa pequena criatura infestou a casa com seu aroma floral, e intoxicou meus instintos, mais fui capaz de me controlar, obrigando-me a esquecer seu cheiro inebriante. Essa pequena criatura, neta da pessoa que para mim é uma mãe, não tinha medo de estar na presença de vampiros e mal ficou abalada com nossa historia. Quem é essa garota? Por que o cheiro de sua pele não sai de minha cabeça? 

Tentando manter uma conversa, curiosa a nosso respeito, contamos o que sabíamos e ela nos contou a sua versão de estar aqui. O cheiro me inundava e deixava minha garganta seca a medida dos minutos seguintes. 

Ela não cozinha nada mal. Apesar de eu não estar faminto por comida, aquilo estava bom. Parecia que a noite ia ser calma. Porem ocorreu o oposto. Bella estava estranha. 

Agora ela se arriscaria para ajudar a nos? Pessoas...não seres, que nem se quer conhece, por que ela fazia isso? Como podia emchergar a aura das pessoas, quando nos não podemos? O que raios é você Bella?!!!

Eu a chamei por seu apelido? O que raios está acontecendo comigo?!!!

Ela se dirigiu ao encontro de seus possíveis assacinos, ela se sacrificaria só para salvar a casa? Não. Era algo mais...ela não tinha para aonde ir, ela estava sozinha por que não podia contar com mais ninguém, a não ser a si mesma, ela queria salvar a casa para chamar de lar, ela queria que embora fossemos de mundos diferentes, queria pertencer a esta família.

O chefe, avançou ao vê-la. Sua expressão era algo que me causou ódio. Ele não conseguia esconder que queria-a para si. Isso me revoltou. Bella tentava conversar com o homem que tentou a agarra-La. Antes que eu me desse conta eu estava ao seu lado, torcendo o braço do homem, enquanto Bella me encarava. Pelos seu olhar vi, surpresa e agradecimento. Me desviei dela para me dirigir ao homenzinho.

-Se você tentar colocar suas mãos nela novamente você será um homem morto!!!- o ameacei da forma, pelo qual meus irmãos sempre tiveram receio, eu estava libertando o monstro em mim e ele tinha muita sede por sangue.

"Edward". Ouvi meu nome? Quem me chamava? Sua voz era suave e delicada e seu cheiro era como um perfume raro, que me envadiava e me tirava a concentração. 

Bella esta tentando ajudar o homem a escapar? O que raios essa garota tem na cabeça?

O homenzinho se libertou e ele retirou entre suas vestes canivete e cortou as mãos de Bella. O cheiro de seu sangue se tornara mais forte e estava me deixando ainda mais com sede. Soltei um grunido e a afastei ele com um soco. 

Para a minha desgraça ficar maior, ele estava se transformando em um animal, parecia um lobisomem, porem não estávamos em lua cheia. O que diabos era isso?!!!

Emmett e jasper aparecem e usam suas habilidades, Emmett possui um a força inacreditável e jasper tinha uma hipnose poderosa. Porem não conseguiram segura-lo por muito tempo. Ele pegou Emmett, jogou em Jasper, que devido a força, foram arremessados para a janela a qual atravessaram a sala. Cacos de vidros foram espalhados por todo lado. Rosálie e Alice, gritando por seus parceiros e a besta se aproximando de nos. 

Com Emmett e Jasper fora de combate só havia apenas eu. Eu não tinha opção de escolha precisava absorver sangue. E o único que vinha em minha mente era o sangue de Bella.

-Confie em mim- eu disse

Me aproximei por trás dela, e a abracei seu corpo contra o meu. Era muito mais tóxico do que eu tinha imaginado, eu estava perdido em seu perfume.

-Eu quero você...-eu disse com uma voz sedenta- me de forças para lutar...

Senti a essência de sua pele delicada e rocei minha língua por seu pescoço, provando o sabor de sua pele. Cravei minhas presas em seu pescoço. Seu sangue era muito melhor do que seu cheiro, incrivelmente melhor. Eu a soltei e me dirigi ao meu adversário. 

Eu estava mais rápido e forte, isso eu podia sentir. Com minhas mãos eu decepei a cabeça do animal, e enquanto ele se transformava em pó, eu tentava me recompor. Percebi que então Bella, me observava, havia uma confusão de sentimentos em seu olhar. Me aproximei dela, tentando ver o quanto estrago eu havia causado a ela. Ela me abraçou soluçando forte. Seu cheiro ainda era ainda melhor com aquelas lagrimas.

-Você ficou com medo não foi?-eu disse meio amargado e se afastando - posso ser até pior do que essa besta...

-Não estava com medo de você- disse ela me interrompendo- eu estava com medo que você se ferisse, que Emmett e Jasper não resistissem...e...e..

Eu a apertei novamte em meus braços tentando amenizar sua tristeza desnecessária. Ela não estava preucupada com o fato de eu ter retalhado um animal, ela estava preocupada que esse animal ferisse a mim e aos outros. Puramente inacreditável. 

Quando sussurrei em seu ouvido, que Emmett e Jasper estavam bem, algo estranho aconteceu. Nunca havia estado tão perto assim de alguém, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos. E aquela proximidade era inebriante. Nenhum de nos dois tirou o olhar do outro por um longo momento. Até que Emmett, soltara um de seus assovios sujestivos. 

O rubror do rosto de Bella era algo que não tinha uma definição melhor do que...lindo. Eu a ajudei a andar, ela se sentia exausta. Grande parte disso foi eu ter sorvido um pouco de seu sangue, outra era por conta das imagens que tinha visto. Quando enfim estávamos perto da porta de entrada, onde Emmett estava sentado com quase nenhum arranhão no rosto sorrindo feito um idiota.

-até que em fim irmãozinho!!!- disse ele- finalmente conseguiu uma noiva

Eu juro que se não tivesse amparando Bella, Emmett seria castrado. Olhei para Bella que me olhava com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Bem até que a idéia de torna-la uma noiva, não seria mal, porém isso dependerá somente dela. Mais será que eu conseguiria me controlar perto dela depois de provar seu sangue?

-vamos para casa...-disse eu por fim- você precisa descançar

Vendo que ela não se agüentava em pé, eu a carreguei no colo, e a vi corar novamente.

Ela sussurou em meu ouvido : " amanhã teremos uma faxina e tanto"

Eu ri. Ainda preucupada com os desastres. Estranha...mais incrivelmente fascinante. Essa é com toda certeza Bella Swan. 

Ela adormeceu em meus braços enquanto a carregava para o meu quarto. Coloquei-a na cama e a cobri com o cobertor. Vendo a dormir tranqüilamente me perguntei com que ela estaria sonhando.

-boa noite Bella- eu disse me retirando do quarto.

Encontrei Alice, Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett na porta. Emmett continuava a sorrir como um idiota. Alice embora transparece alegria estava preocupada e Rosálie...bom estava Rosálie.

-como ela está- perguntou Alice

-dormindo um sono profundo- eu disse calmamente

-então como estava o gosto, maninho- perguntou Rosálie com olhar de desprezo. 

-isso só tem a respeito a mim Rosálie- disse grosseiramente- eu não fico perguntando aos meus irmãos como é o gosto de suas noivas, por isso contenha-se!!!

Rosalie saiu indignada do recinto, sendo seguida por Emmett. Alice e Jasper se entre olhavam como se tivessem interrogando-se. O que raios estariam pensando ?

Ouvi derrepente murmúrios altos, porem Jasper e Alice não emetiam nenhum som. Então eu estaria ouvindo seus pensamentos? Eu ganhara essa habilidade, por ter sorvido o sangue de Bella?! Inacreditável!

" espero que bella consiga dormir bem" pensou Alice enquanto me desejava uma boa noite.

" espero que Edward consiga controlar sua sede, agora que ele sorveu o sangue de Bella" pensou Jasper indo juntamente com Alice. 

Eu desejei boa noite a ambos e voltei para o meu quarto e me sentei em uma poltrona, de frente para a cama onde bella dormia. Não pude conter meu sorriso.

-obrigado por ter me dado seu sangue Bella- disse eu antes de finalmente adormecer olhando para ela.

...Fim da primeira noite...

Olá. Após quase 3 anos sem escrever fics e nem publicar capítulos, estou de volta com Bloody Kiss. Então como está a fic? Devo continuar? Devo deletá-la? 

Não esqueçam de comentar!

Um abraço e até o cap. 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight, não me pertence...pertence a grande gênio, Stephenie Meryer. Todos os direitos reservados.**_

Bloody Kiss

" _Frio...ao calar da noite...o sangue que corre em minhas veias, agora corre em você também...isto pode-se se chamar enlace". _

Cap. 2: Esme e as recordações de sangue maldito e o Baile de Vampiros

_Escuridão. Era isso que via ao meu redor, não havia luz em lugar nenhum, mais por que eu conseguia me ver?. Estranho. Isto será um sonho? Bem talvez seja, por que, em hipótese nenhuma eu usaria um vestido de festa. Branco, meia taça, com alças caídas nos ombros, com detalhes em dourado e prata no busto e decotado até o meio das costas. O que raios eu estou sonhando?_

_Em meio a escuridão surge alguém, parecia ser um rapaz, cuja a face estava oculta por uma mascara, trajava um smoking, preto, com uma capa. Ele estende a mão para mim e diz " Confie em mim". me aproximei dele, e segurei sua mão. Seus braços se estenderam ao meu redor...sua capa me protegera do frio, que derrepente me ocorreu. Me senti segura em seus braços. O frio passou. Me estiquei para observar seu rosto, porém, antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita, se aproximou de meu pescoço e o beijou. Se afastou de mim. Pegou minha mão direita e a beijou. E me olhou com seus profundos olhos amarelos âmbar, que eram a única coisa amostra pela mascara. _

_Derrepente ele se afastou e sumiu em meio a escuridão. Eu não consegui-a me ver. Aquela escuridão estava me sugando. Eu preciso acordar. Eu preciso acordar. Eu preciso acordar...droga! Eu não estou conseguindo! _

_Derrepente o cenário muda e imagens vem a tona, um imenso lobo vindo em minha direção, Alice e Rosálie...não conseguia mais escuta-lãs...lembro de ouvi-Las gritar...Edward se aproxima de mim, eu me diz para confiar nele, e morde meu pescoço. Eu senti ele sorvendo meu sangue, aquilo era estranho, doía, e além de me dar medo, parecia estar corrompendo minha sanidade._

_Eu tinha certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho. Vampiros, uma criatura que não sei identificar, que parecia um lobo gigante...Eu tenho certeza de que quando eu acordar, minha nova família será normal como as outras. Mais então por que essa sensação que nada fora um sonho? E por que meu pescoço está dormente? Eu tenho que acordar, URGENTE!!!!!!!!!!!_

Um estrondo incrivelmente alto faz eu acordar para a realidade. A chuva caia intensamente lá fora e trovões iluminavam o quarto. Que quarto era aquele? Me pus sentada e me senti incrivelmente tonta, ao ponto de minha cabeça cambalear em direção ao chão. Braços nem gelados, nem frios, aparatavam minha queda. Me segurei em volta deles, para minha surpresa me senti um pouco aquecida.

-Bella?-disse uma voz- você está bem?

Meus olhos que estavam fechados por conta da tontura, se abriram e virei meu rosto para a voz que me chamara. O rosto de Edward estava próximo do meu, o que fez nossos rostos corarem. Nos afastamos na mesma hora. A chuva chicoteava as janelas e os estrondos pareciam diminuir. Sentada percebi então, algo enrolado em meu pescoço e em minhas mãos. Parecia uma faixa, daquelas de curativos...então finalmente me veio a mente...nada fora um sonho afinal. Um vampiro...havia sorvido meu sangue. Olhei finalmente para Edward, que parecia estar me encarando a um certo tempo. O que, de certa forma me deixou constrangida.

- Então tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo?- perguntei a ele.

-em que parte você fala?- disse ele com os olhos fixos no chão, bruscamente- o lobo, Emmett e jasper tentando acabar com o bicho, e eu sorver seu sangue e depois decepar a cabeça do bicho em um só golpe? Bem isso com certeza foi bem real.

Então era verdade. Minha nova família era vampira. E eu sem saber como, vi a aura daquele animal e pressenti o perigo. Mais anormal do que eu, ainda estava para nascer. O que eu faço agora? Eu me tornei uma...no-i-va ? Senhor, o que está acontecendo?

-Me perdoe- disse ele derrepente ainda sem olhar para mim- eu sinto muito por ter te assustado daquela forma. Embora você diga que não se assustou comigo, fico imaginando o que possa ter feito com sua que você fez tudo aquilo? Por que saiu na frente daquele jeito?!!!

-eu...não sei explicar o que me ocorreu- disse eu devagar, tentando controlar minha voz- eu...apenas agi por impulso...eu pensei que destraindo-o, vocês conseguiriam vencer e ficariam com a casa e eu poderia ter uma família...

Tapei minha boca com minhas mãos enfaixadas, que arderam um pouco como contato. Como eu pude dizer essas coisas? Sempre acabo falando demais quando não penso. É eu sou uma retardada mesmo.

Derrepente ele sorriu. E disse: " Você não é retardada...um pouco estranha...mais não retardada"

-O QUE?!!!- exclamei alto, me colocando de joelhos na cama- você pode ler meus pensamentos?!

Como isso é possível?

-acalme-se- disse ele- eu só consegui ganhar essa habilidade, graças a você.

-como assim, "graças a mim"?

-graças a você ter me emprestado forças eu consegui ganhar esta habilidade, devo além de desculpas por ter dado a você tanto medo, a minha eterna gratidão.

-já disse que não tive medo de você!-eu disse tentando ao máximo parecer sincera- e por favor me esclareça e me prometa algumas coisas, sim?

-Se estiver dentro do meu alcance...- disse ele balançando os ombros.

- Primeiramente, eu...ah...me tornei...ah...sua...no-noiva?

-bem, a menos que você queira...mais em hipótese sim, por assim dizer.

-eu...ah...não sei como dizer isso...mais poderia deixar meus pensamentos só para mim?

-claro...como quiser...- disse ele, o que me pareceu estar nada convincente.

-estou pedindo por favor Edward- disse eu seria.

-Tudo bem- disse ele- prometo conter esta habilidade, recém adquirida, perto de você, a menos em casos extremos.

-em casos extremos?- disse eu- como minha vida estiver em risco, por exemplo?

Ele congelou. Seu olhar derrepente ficara frio. E disse: " eu vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça...mais se acaso você precisar de minha ajuda...vou ouvir...mesmo que não queira.

Ele vai ouvir mesmo que não queira? O que raios ele quis dizer? Eu não consigo entende-lo.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos novamente, ele disse: "Mesmo que não queira, quando a situação envolver algo que prejudique você, eu prometo protegê-la. E eu vou me controlar quanto aos seus pensamentos, se assim deseja. Porém acho que é um poder limitado".

-limitado?

- parece que só conseguirei essa habilidade toda vez que sorver seu sangue.

Eu fiquei incrivelmente constrangida. O que me fez lembrar de quando ele sorveu meu sangue e me deixou ainda mais vermelha, razão pelo qual eu não sei explicar. Tentando me destrair, olhei para a grande janela, dividida em pequenos quadrados de vidros. A chuva parecia estar diminuindo, muito embora isso acontece,voltei a minha atenção a ele e percebendo que ele me observava também o rubror em meu rosto se intensificou e depois disso, nos não conseguimos tirar os olhos um do outro. O fascínio por sua beleza me deslumbrava, e não era apenas só isso. O mistério que era ele em si, ele era um meio-vampiro, muito mais estranho do que a ficção, a realidade parecia se comportar e maneira estranha. De alguma forma inexplicável,desviei de seu olhar e tive a sensação de que já havia vivido isso. Tenho que realmente parar de ler esses livros de Allan Kardec, muito embora eu concorde com algumas coisas, outras não fazem o menor sentido. Será que isso ocorrera em vidas passadas? Controle seus pensamentos Bella!!!!

Voltei a realidade, ao enfim notar que a chuva havia parado, mais ainda estava escuro lá fora. Talvez ainda fosse de madrugada, ou talvez, eu teria apagado por poucas horas.

-por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?- perguntei a ele

-você dormiu por cerca de um dia e meio- disse ele calmamente

-Tanto assim? Que horas são?

-são cerca de oito e meia da noite- disse ele- estávamos preocupado...eu pensei que...

Percebi que ele ia dizer que pensou em ter me matado, e pude ver um certo medo...insegurança e um pouco de malicia(?) em seus olhos, e eu disse a ele: Acalme-se, eu estou viva e se você não tivesse aniquilado aquele animal, eu tenho certeza que teria me matado. Eu agradeço imensamente por ter me salvado. Por isso eu, como agradecimento, lhe deixarei sorver meu sangue, quando estiver eu em risco.

Ele me encarou de maneira gélida. Seu olhar me deixou arrepiada, muito embora a expressão de seu rosto continua-se a mesma, eu não consegui conter o arrepio.

-não devia ter dito isso- disse ele me encarando serio- não devia ter dito isso mesmo...não sabe o que isso me causa? Eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar da próxima vez, então por favor retire o que disse está bem?

A ficha então caiu. Eu disse: "você esta com sede?"

Ele me olhou, perplexo com seus incríveis olhos dourados, que me pareceram estranhamente familiares.

- isso não é nada- disse ele- sou forte o suficiente para resistir ao sangue. Porém o seu...é incrivelmente melhor do que seu cheiro...eu a assustei?

-não, é que meu dia fica meio sem nexo quando dizem que meu sangue é apetitoso- disse eu tentando ser sarcástica. O que dera certo ele riu.

- você talvez seja a pessoa mais estranha que já conheci- disse ele.

-e eu não vou discordar de você quanto a isso.

Depois de toda esta conversa, eu ouvi minha barriga roncar, o que me deixara sem graça, eu tava morrendo de fome e nem sequer tinha percebido. Eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco zonza, e parecendo me compreender, Edward, colocou seus braços em minha cintura, e carregou a maior parte do meu peso enquanto nos dirigíamos a cozinha.

Todos estavam lá. Emmett, estava sentando lendo um livro, da qual não podia ler o titulo; Rosalie estava aniquilando os legumes; Alice olhava atentamente o canal de culinária e Jasper, arrumava as mesas. Quando cheguei, seus rostos preocupados se voltaram para mim, bem exceto o de Rosálie.

-Você esta bem Bella?- perguntou primeiramente Alice

-apenas me sentindo um pouco anêmica- disse eu- nada do que bastante suco de beterraba com laranja não ajude.

-Bem é exatamente isso que Rosálie esta preparando- disse isso aos sussurros, enquanto eu tentava espiar e só via ela destroçar o vegetal- ela pode parecer rabugenta, mais acredite é uma boa pessoa.

-Certamente- eu disse por fim.

Enquanto eu me sentava a mesa, percebia que Emmett, me encarava com um sorriso meio que travesso. Eu me perguntava o que raios ele pensava...olhando meio que de lado, recapitulei o que que queria saber, e falei comigo mesma, acho que é melhor não querer saber.

-Bella- disse Emmett finalmente- o que acharia se eu disse-se que os cacos de vidro ainda estão espalhados pela sala e pelo jardim?

Eu encarei surpresa e disse: "acho que já esperava por essa, afinal a culpa inicialmente foi minha, então acho mais do que justo eu ter de limpar esta bagunça."

Emmett me encarou ainda com um sorriso travesso, porem fora Jasper que disse: Não se preocupe arrumamos os cacos e compramos uma nova janela, que já esta posta no seu devido lugar.

-E aproveitamos a ocasião para reformarmos um quarto para você- disse Alice

-Vocês reformaram um quarto para mim?- disse eu tentando acreditar, eu estava dando-lhes mais trabalho

-A não ser...- disse Emmett ainda com seu sorriso travesso- que prefira dormir com o Edward.

Eu fiquei incrivelmente vermelha de vergonha e de raiva...mais pra raiva. O constrangimento fora tanto que me escondi entre meus cabelos.

Próximo de mim, Edward, não perdera a calma com esse comentário, parecia estar mais que acostumado com estas implicâncias. Certamente um dia eu irei me acostumar com isso...assim espero.

Tentando voltar a conversa, me dirigindo a Alice: Percebi que o piso de madeira fora trocado, vocês fizeram uma faxina e tanto, não?

-É...no embalo da janela e do seu quarto acabei, por me deixar levar um pouquinho- disse ela- mais a casa já estava precisando de certos cuidados, a algum tempo. Imagina quando Esme chegar daqui algumas horas? Ficará super feliz, pela casa e por te conhecer.

-Espera!- eu exclamei alto, para minha surpresa- Esme chegará dentro de algumas horas?

-Ops!!- disse Alice- era pra ser surpresa, mais ela nos telefonou hoje pela manhã, e nos contou que chegaria amanhã, no vôo da noite.

-Porém...- Jasper interrompera- Alice estava muito eufórica e contou a Esme sobre você, então Esme e Carlisle trocaram as passagens e estão vindo no vôo mais rápido para cá. E por favor tome o suco de beterraba- disse ele me estendo o copo. Peguei de suas mãos e o tomei, enquanto divagava.

Eu tentei absorver, o que eu acabara de ouvir. Eu finalmente conheceria minha parenta, a emoção em mim, não poderia estar maior, porem eu tinha receios, me perguntando, se ela vai gostar de mim. Esse medo não podia deixar de existir, afinal ela nunca soubera da minha existência e eu tinha receios que ela não me aceitaria, por eu ser uma reles humana, morando com belos vampiros nesta casa. Eu não tinha mas certeza sobre mim mesma, afinal eu cresci naquele povoado, que não gosto nem de lembrar o nome, me dizendo que criaturas mais promiscuas e malignas eram os vampiros. E eu sempre fora tachada, por meu sangue ser algo maldito. Mais ter, ascendência vampiresca, tem lá suas vantagens. De um modo inexplicável eu podia pressentir um certo teor de adrenalina, que para mim eu chamo de problemas, e sempre me dava mal quanto a isso. Também eu conseguia enxergar a auras das pessoas, por isso não tinha receios quanto a morar nesta casa, e por que a primeira vista, não fiquei com medo do que eles eram. Que apesar de serem...vampiros, sua aura não era maligna, por isso eu me sentia de certa forma segura aqui e por isso queria chamá-lo de lar. E apesar de tudo...eu finalmente senti que encontrara o meu lugar.

Tirando de meus pensamentos, novamente um estrondo, porém desta vez não era por conta da chuva, parecia uma arrancada pesada de carro. O que será que...?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma forte arrancada entre as portas de acesso. E eu não sei como, mais eu me levantei e fui em direção ao local, sendo seguida por todos. Eles seguiram em minha frente de modo que não pude ver direito quem era na porta. E também pela minha sorte, eu só tinha

1,60 de altura e Emmett que se encontrava a minha frente, com seus 1,80 M.

-onde ela esta?- disse uma voz desconhecida, suave e jovem, essa talvez seja Esme.

-Pensamos que chegaria amanha, Esme- disse Rosalie

-Eu vim o mais rápido que pude- disse ela- e agora onde esta ela?

-Bem aqui- disse eu saindo das costas de Emmett- muito prazer, eu sou Bella.

Esme ficara por alguns momentos me analisando. E em seu rosto contia expressões de choque e surpresa e em seus olhos cor de âmbar, algo inexplicável que só pude interpretar como surpresa. Percebi que ela encarava para as faixas em meu pescoço e em minhas mãos. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais claros que os meus

-Você é idêntica a ela- disse Esme- é idêntica a Marie.

-Você fala de Marie...a minha antepassada?- disse eu por fim tentando analisar o que ela estava me contando, sem parecer muito chocada, o que com toda a certeza eu não estava conseguindo.

-Exatamente- disse ela- Marie era minha irmã mais velha. E eu posso dizer que sou sua ta tara avó.

-Isso é possível?- eu disse, tentando não transparecer o choque- eu realmente pertenço a esta família?

-de um modo muito bizarro- disse um homem alto, loiro e incrivelmente belo, atrás dela, este talvez seja Carlisle- acho que podemos nos chamar de família. E um prazer conhecê-la Bella, eu sou Carlisle Cullen.

-É um enorme prazer conhece-los- eu disse não escondendo minha felicidade em meu sorriso.

-Bella, acho que temos muita coisa para conversar, não?- disse Esme- E antes de tudo eu gostaria de saber por que está toda enfaixada?

Ops! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, conto ou não conto? E melhor eu falar a verdade...mais será que vai acontecer algo a Edward, se eu contar a verdade? E Por que raios estou a me preocupar com ele?

-Então?- disse Esme- o que aconteceu?

-Bem...acontece que eu fui muito desastrada e...- eu disse tentando me controlar.

-Aconteceu que na chegada dela, um metamorfo possuiu, o cara que queria esta casa- interrompeu bruscamente Rosálie- Bella, tentou distrair para que nos pudéssemos dar um jeito no cara. Porém, Edward ficou impaciente e foi atrás dela, imobilizando o cara, porem ele se esquiva e retirou entre as vestes algo que cortou as mãos de Bella, ele então se transformou em um cão. Emmett e Jasper, tentaram deter o bicho, mais não conseguiram, e então foram jogados contra a janela. Eu e Alice fomos tentar ajudar emmett e jasper, que tinham alguns cacos de vidros enterrados no braço, mais estavam bem. Quando voltei por mim bella gritou, e percebi que Edward, estava sorvendo o sangue dela e assim ganhou forças e decepou o animal com um só golpe.

Eu fiquei abismada...não chocada. Eu que deveria falar que ocorrera, de súbita, uma certa raiva crescia em mim. O que, por Deus, Esme irá pensar...não, o que ela irá fazer?

Seus grandes olhos âmbar, estavam focados em Edward, e não pareciam muito contentes. Mais de certa forma, pareciam estranhos. Não do jeito sinistro, mais de uma forma...esperançosa? Seria esta a palavra? Não sei. Apenas só podia esperar...esperar para ver, o que vinha a seguir.

-E...ela quanto tempo está aqui?- perguntou Esme se dirigindo a Rosálie, sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

-Está aqui a mais ou menos 2 dias- disse ela por fim.

-Acho que...teremos que conversar com você também Edward- disse Esme por fim, seguindo para sala juntamente com Carlisle, que fizera um sinal para seguir-los.

Ao entrar lá, a expressão de Esme estava impossível. Seus olhos pareciam queimar de raiva. Eu me perguntava se sairíamos ilesos disso. Esme sentou-se por coincidência, no mesmo lugar onde eu havia sentando, quando estava esclarecendo os fatos, de minha vinda para cá. Carlisle, estava sentado ao seu lado e ambos nos observávamos. Por um longo período, ficamos a nos encarar mutuamente, sem emitir qualquer som e ficou assim até o momento seguinte. Era enlouquecedor, assim como no primeiro dia aqui. Então finalmente quem falou fora Carlisle.

-Isso passou dos limites!- disse Carlisle alterando a voz- eu podia esperar de Emmett, essa conduta, não de você.

Percebi que ouvi um assovio de indignação, provavelmente Emmett e os outros estariam a ouvir. Edward manteu-se calado e serio, apenas ouvindo a represa-lha.

-Carlisle- disse Esme calmamente, porem seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de raiva- Não o recrimine, ele não teve culpa. O sangue corre em bella, deve ter despertado seus instintos. Ela está bem...meio avariada, mais bem...contudo quero saber de você Edward...você será capaz de se controlar?

- Mãe...mais controle que possuo é meio improvável, mais sim irei me contolar- disse ele

Eu o metera em uma enrascada afinal. Por minha culpa ele, esta em maus lençóis. Eu sou mesmo um ima para catástrofes!

-Esme...Carlisle-eu disse criando coragem- Rosalie não disse tudo o que ocorrera com o tal de metamorfo. Eu os alertei sobre o animal, por que vi a aura sinistra dele- Esme arregalou os olhos surpresa- e numa tática inconseqüente, eu tentei conversar com o cara, não o animal. Porem ele estava coberto pela escuridão. Edward apareceu e impediu que ele me tocasse, mais ao fazer isso Edward estava sendo atraído para a escuridão.

Respirando fundo eu continuei.

-Então eu tentei solta-lo, mais o homem tirou um canivete e cortou minhas mãos. Edward me afastou de lá, quando o animal mostrou sua forma. Emmett e Jasper, tentaram o que podiam para acabar com este. Porem a força da fera era inacreditável, derrubou emmett em jasper, que assim atravessaram as janelas. Lembro de ouvir Alice e Rosalie gritar. Então preocupada com que podia acontecer, eu ofereci meu sangue a Edward, para que ele desse um fim a luta. A culpa foi totalmente minha e assumo s responsabilidades por meus atos.

Edward me observava incrédulo. Eu havia mentido descaradamente, mais de alguma forma estranha, senti que era coisa certa a fazer. Esme e Carlisle encaravam-me, com uma expressão de surpresa que era refletida em seus olhares.

-você...pressentiu o perigo e o encara mesmo assim?- disse Esme com um certo sarcasmo- e você é capaz de ver a aura? Inacreditável! Você tem certeza que é humana?

-Na verdade...acho que pessoa mais anormal que eu não existe- eu disse, respondendo ao sarcasmo dela. Afinal, eu enfim descobri aonde eu herdara isso.

Um largo sorriso apareceu. Acho que a situação esta se amenizando...espero.

Naquela noite, voltei a sonhar com o mascarado. O mesmo sonho se repetiu durante dois meses de minha vinda para cá. Porém essa noite fora diferente. No sonho eu me via dormir e o mascarado se aproximava de mim em minha cama. Porém eu não me reconheci de súbito. Meus cabelos estavam incrivelmente cacheados, e a decoração deste parecia distorcida. Tudo derrepente escureceu. Então eu me dei conta que estava encarando um espelho. Porém aquele era o reflexo do eu do meu sonho. Em choque percebi que o reflexo estava sorrindo para mim...enquanto eu estava m choque. Percebi que o reflexo tinha incríveis olhos vermelho rubi.

-Quem é você?-perguntei ao reflexo

-Eu sou você- disse-me o reflexo- você sou eu.

-Eu não entendo- disse a ela

-Vai entender...

Tudo em minha volta se transformou num breu profundo. E então, quando dei por mim, uma luz incomodava minhas pálpebras impedindo-as de continuarem fechadas. Quando abri meus olhos, percebi que estava no quarto que Alice reformara. Era muito espaçoso, mais do que o antigo apartamento de três cômodos que morava com minha mãe. Mamãe...

Minha mãe nascera era a herdeira de uma grande fortuna, porem quando se casou com meu pai, aos 17 anos, torraram a maior parte em cassinos, drogas e bebidas. Depois que me tiveram suas vidas se transformaram da água pro vinho. Nos mudamos para uma cidade indígena chamada Amistad. Foi quando nossos problemas começaram.

Lembro que quando tinha 6 anos me perdi, em meio ao bosque atrás da minha casa. Eu pequena e assustada, corri até o seu centro. Sozinha, com medo e frio, fiquei a chorar e pedir ajuda. Rasteiramente surgiu um leão da montanha. Eu me pus a gritar de pânico. Porem este se aproximara de mim e sentou em minha volta...parecia estar me protegendo do frio. Quando o frio passou, ele fez sinal para segui-lo o que o fiz ainda integrada.

Lembro de ter dado um nome a ele...mais não lembro qual era. Quando enfim reconheci o caminho que levava a minha casa, fui suprendida por um homem alto, incrivelmente pálido e seus grandes olhos vermelhos. O leão ao meu lado desaparecera. O homem ficou a minha frente e inspirou o ar. Com se tivesse sentido um odor maravilhoso.

-Menininha...-disse ele- venha aqui... Com o tio James...prometo te morder com muito carinho.

Lembro que seus olhos eram sedentos, eram uma aspecto que me dava muito medo. Lembro que corri assustada de volta para a floresta, e ele me perseguira...e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser chorar...gritar por ajuda..mais que ninguém me ouvia...

Aquela foi a primeira vez que um vampiro sugara o meu sangue...eu lembro de sentir pânico e agonia. Ele me quase por me estrangulava...porem sua força havia diminuído ele me jogou no chão.

- você...o que é você garotinha?- disse James- mas o que....

Ele se aproximou novamente , pegando pelo braço e coloquei meio que instintivamente as mãos em meu pescoço, encharcado de sangue, mais... Lembro de não sentir a marca de suas presas...o que raios significava aquilo?. Ele então me levou para o centro da floresta onde havia mais cinco assim com ele.

- o que significa isso James?- disse a mulher com cabelos cor de fogo- pensei que fosse caçar peixes grandes e você nos trás uma criança?

-Acalme-se Relas- disse ele- essa criança não é como as outras...ela tem sabor de vampiro...

-sabor de vampiro?- disseram todos os outros, sendo a mulher com cabelos de fogo a que falara mais alta.

-Esta criança...onde a encontrou?- disse um homem com cabelos negros

-a encontrei na floresta...estava totalmente perdida...

-quem diria que encontraríamos uma aberração dessas...disse Relas.

-E não é só isso relas- disse ele mirando em um tronco e disparando raios pelas mãos e o pondo em fogo- essa criança tem o sangue abençoado.

-O sangue maldito você quer dizer- disse uma mulher com cabelos cacheados- James...coloque aonde você a encontrou...e por Deus você poderia ser menos alvoroçado por comida?!

A mulher se aproximara dele e ele instintivamente me jogou no chão. Algo me dizia que esta vampiro era diferente e era temida pelos outros. Os vampiros se afastaram enquanto mulher me pegou no colo e seguiu em direção a floresta...

Quando me dei conta já estávamos perto da minha casa, e então finalmente olhei para o seu rosto, era sereno e gentil...e se parecia incrivelmente com o meu atual rosto.

-Criança você deve tomar mais cuidado, sim?- disse ela.

Eu não pude conter as lagrimas e chorei novamente e ela estendeu seus braços em minha volta e me abraçou.

-pequena criança...-disse ela- um dia você crescera e...

Sua voz não passou de um zumbido e me lembro que tudo ficou escuro e eu...acabara de acordar em meu antigo quarto de criança. Tudo a minha volta era estranho eu não me sentia mais eu mesma. Eu pequena, havia feito uma descoberta macabra...que inundou meu mundo em sangue.

Meu pai segurava minha mão. Enquanto eu ouvia minha mãe gritar abaixo.

-Por Deus vocês ficaram insanos? São apenas lendas! Como podem achar isso de nos?!!!

-Nos estamos falando serio, senhora Swan! Vocês devem se retirar imediatamente dessa região...e acabar com a praga.

-esta dizendo que minha filha é uma praga?!!!

-Sua filha ira se tornar uma praga! Ela fora mordida por um Frio! Entenda! Precisamos eliminá-la enquanto temos chance!

Eu me levantei da cama e papai tentou me impedir, mais eu estava irredutível, desci as escadas e encarei meus possíveis assassinos. Ambos de pele avermelhada e olhos negros.

-Bella, volte para cima querida...

-mamãe...eu tenho o sangue maldito...eu vou morre? Eu to com medo!

-esta tudo bem...Renée...suba com Bella, sim?

-querido o que?

-apenas faça o que lhe estou te pedindo... E não interrompa sim...

...

Papai...o que você fez com aqueles cidadãos que os deixaram tão perturbados... Lembro que as coisas ficaram incrivelmente piores depois disso...eu era excluída com o contato de amizades. Apesar de sempre ter as melhores notas...nada disso significava. Na escola me chamavam de sangue- ruim ou de sanguessuga...minha infância foi conturbada por essas infamidades.

Nos mudamos para um povoado distante, e o mesmo aconteceu. Ao que parece o prefeito da cidade, tem ligação com o antigo onde morava.

Meu pai então enlouquecido, cometera uma atrocidade, fugiu e desde então não tenho mais noticias suas.

Mamãe arrumou um emprego e me sustentou até que adoecera a cerca de 3 anos. A principio achou que era apenas uma gripe, porem seus sintomas pioraram ao ponto de ser internada. Usei meu fundo para a universidade para pagar o seu tratamento, porem não adiantou em nada...o tumor já se alastrara por seus órgãos vitais. Antes de morrer, minha mãe contou uma historia que estava em nossa família a cerca de gerações...ela me contou sobre Marie e descobri o que os frios eram...

-bella você não deve ter medo...um dia se encontrar sua antepassada, diga que eu mando lembranças....e querida a morte não é o fim, é apenas o começo de uma longa jornada...

Seu ultimo suspiro foi desejando que eu fosse feliz. Pouco tempo depois descobriram o paradeiro de minha avó, e aqui estou. Morando com minha família de vampiros, pode isso ser chamado de sina?

Voltei então ao momento atual. Lagrimas desciam constantes ao meu rosto e tudo que sei que minha vida foi um pesadelo. Meus únicos momentos felizes, eram aqueles antes de eu me perder na floresta.

Meu desterro é algo que me acostumei. Eu devia ser amarga, revoltada...porem sou totalmente o oposto. Minha vida é algo que devo viver. Até o infortúnio dia em que alguém a tira-La.

Os seis meses em que eu estou aqui, Esme tem me superprotegido, ela tem mostrado tanto zelo que, lembrava minha mãe. Eu me tornei a melhor amiga de Alice. Rosalie ainda agia um pouco rígida com relação a mim, mais estava ficando mais sociável. Emmett e Jasper também se tornaram grandes amigos, assim como Edward... Ele não procurou mais meu sangue desde então...

Alias, Edward tem se mostrado distante. Depois de alguns dias de minha chegada, ele começou a agir estranho. Derrepente se tornara menos preocupado, e mais sombrio. Eu me perguntava mentalmente se ele estava bem, mais parecia que ele não podia ler meus pensamentos. Parte de mim, sentiu-se aliviada, a outra estava preocupada. O que será que ta acontecendo com ele? Estou vivendo a certo tempo nesta casa, e não deveríamos nos comportar como uma família?

Falando em família, ontem Alice me contou, que todos os anos, uma semana antes do natal acontece um baile anual na o salão de festa da casa - O baile era exclusivo para vampiros, porem Rosálie e Alice, podiam participar, já que eram as noivas de vampiros - Eu particularmente não fazia a idéia de que este salão existia até Alice me mostrá-lo. Ele ficava na ala leste da mansão. O piso era todo em mármore branco, as paredes brancas, com grandes pedestais entalhados...era magnífico. Quando olhei o teto, eu fiquei chocada com a beleza da pintura, era um casal cujas mãos não se tocavam, mais seus olhares eram apaixonados, um para com o outro. Atrás de ambos haviam estrelas diferentes, constelações que nunca havia visto, com cores surreais...parecia que eu estava em um cenário de sonhos...

O baile acontecerá em alguns dias e eu com certeza não vou entrar naquele salão de jeito nenhum!

Vou inventar algo no dia, como dizer que eu não sei dançar?! Estão muito enganados se pensam que eu irei!

Não sei como irei escapar dessa...Por que sinto que algo muito sinistro está para acontecer?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim da segunda noite 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Olá, pessoal...espero que tenham gostado do cap.2 de Bloody Kiss...eu gostaria a opinião de vocês para continuar a escrever...se é que queiram continuação...

Gostaria de saber como está o andamento sobre a fic na visão de vocês, leitores. Duvidas, sugestões, criticas são bem vindas...

Então ansiosos para a chegada do filme? Contagem regressiva já começou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TvT.

Agradeço a todos que adicionaram a fic no alerta e também pelas rewies que me incentivarão para continuar a escrever. No cap.3, o tão falado baile acontecerá, tabus serão rompidos e segredos serão revelados, distorcendo ainda mais a vida de Bella.


	3. baile dos vampiros parte I

" _Terás o dom e seus inimigos pereceram, perante ao teu poder"_

Bloody Kiss

Cap.3: O baile dos vampiros (parte I) e o beijo de sangue

Acordei e lembrei minha tragédia pessoal. Tudo ao meu redor era...escuro, não havia uma luz para me tirar da caixa a qual me lacrei por tanto tempo.

Me levantei, e fui ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto numa tentativa de melhorar a minha cara...como se isso bastasse. Depois de minha vinda para cá, meus pesadelos deste passado retornarão...e minha cara pálida e as olheiras me faziam parecer com meus "irmãos".

Me dirigi então a cozinha. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa mais atarefada em decorações como Alice. Ia de um lado pro outro, arrumando todo e qualquer enfeite e espalhando-o pela casa. Caixas de papelão, rodeadas de decorações entulhadas por todo o corredor, impediam o acesso, tanto que para chegar a cozinha quase cai inúmeras vezes. Quando enfim cheguei, presenciei Carlisle lendo o jornal, Rosalie no fogão esquentando alguma coisa e Emmett a atrapalhava, mechendo em seu cabelo.

Percebendo minha presença, me cumprimentaram exceto por Rosalie. Já fazia cerca de alguns meses que eu vim para cá, mais Rosalie continuava fria desde o primeiro dia. Será que algo em mim a irrita? Eu não sei o que pensar para entender este ódio súbito a minha reles presença. Se a faz feliz, quando eu completar 18 anos, eu sairei desta casa, se é que isso a fará feliz.

Neste instante, Esme e Alice entram na cozinha. Alice se atira em minhas costas e me da um abraço apertado.

-Bom dia, Bella!- disse ela, animada

-Bom dia Alice, vejo que esta animada esta manha

-E não é para estar?-disse ela entusiasmada- acabei de ter a idéia mais brilhante de todas!!!

-Isso é verdade?- perguntei curiosa

-É sim!- disse ela- diga a ela Esme, não é incrível?

Enfim olhei Esme, minha avó e minha única parente viva. Uma vampira. Até onde sei um vampiro só pode sorver sangue de sua noiva/ noivo. Mais eu me perguntava a todo instante, como eles conseguiriam sobreviver ao meu cheiro, como disse Edward, o meu cheiro é bom, porém o sabor de meu sangue é ainda melhor. Então voltei a realidade.

-Alice não sejamos precipitados...-disse ela- Bella pode não querer participar disto

-Ah! Mais ela vai- disse Alice- afinal somos amigas, não é Bella?

-sim...mais o que é essa idéia?

-è sobre o baile- disse Alice- este ano o baile será no ano novo, e tive idéia de fazer um baile de mascaras, da qual todos estarão fantasiados e mascarados.

-Baile de mascaras?- eu disse- não estamos meio atrasados?

-É claro que não esta tudo nos conformes...o que você acha?- perguntou Alice

-Já que você decidiu tudo...não poderia discordar-eu disse

Alice então pulou eufórica...

A festa acontecera em dois dias, e eu não podia me senti de outra forma senão feliz...

Comemorar o natal com esta família foi absolutamente incrível! Alice preparou uma espetacular ceia. Eu nunca vira uma mesa tão farta como esta. Apesar de apenas quatro pessoas comerem, a mesa parecia ter sido posta para um batalhão. Era engraçado que, havia também para os vampiros algumas garrafas que pareciam de vinho, que na verdade eram sangue de animal. Sei disso por que confundi uma garrafa e acabei tomando vinho por engano. Resultado? Fiquei passando mal até o dia seguinte. Emmett e Jasper, não parava de curtir com a minha cara depois desse episodio; Rosálie, linda e estontiante, perdeu seu magnífico vestido marfim...pois eu acidentalmente coloquei para fora justamente em cima dela...desde então ela tem evitado ao máximo conversar comigo; Alice me mortificou por ter acabado com o vestido de Rosálie, porem isso durou até o dia seguinte, quando a tarde ela retornara do shopping com um vestido ainda mais belo que o que eu sujara. Alice ainda mentiu e disse a ela que era um presente de desculpas pelo incidente do dia anterior. Rosálie acreditou e estamos de bem...se é que pode se chamar de avó Esme e meu "avô" Carlisle, me desejaram um feliz natal mais que especial. Eu nesse instante, me lembrei de minha mãe. A saudade que eu sentia dela. Era o primeiro natal sem elas e meus "irmãos" estavam tentando me destrair.

Para o baile, eu nunca havia visto uma pessoa mais prendada para esse tipo de coisa a não ser Alice. Os preparativos para o baile eram incrivelmente sigilosos, apenas a própria Alice, juntamente com Emmett, Rosálie e Esme sabiam o que se escondiam atrás das portas do grande salão. Jasper e Carlisle, ficaram encarregados de comprar os alimentos para a ceia.

Como não me permitiram ajudar na decoração, então me dirigi aos jardin. Eu carregava comigo o livro " O morro dos ventos uivantes", que apesar de ser fúnebre e sombrio, me encontro absorta nessa trama de ganância e ódio, onde o amor nasce deste. Não é como dizem? Os opostos se atraem.

Nesses meses, morando aqui descobri meu lugar predileto no jardim. Bem ao seu centro, existia uma cúpula entalhada a madeira, com uma cadeira balanço e era lá que eu passava as horas lendo. A cúpula em suas pilastras, eram revestidas por uma folhagem incrivelmente verde, e vários botões de rosas negras, que tinham um delicioso perfume. Me sentei e comecei a ler. Estava tão concentrada que quando senti um sopro gelado ao meu ouvido, me assustei ao ponto de levantar e tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Eu cairia provavelmente se braços não tivessem enlaçado a minha a minha cintura. Quando eu finalmente tomei consciência de que era Edward, eu fiquei imensamente constrangida. Seus olhos estavam um mel um pouco escuro e a sua expressão eu não conseguia descrever.

-desculpe- disse ele- apenas queria te dar um susto.

-e que susto- disse eu com um sorriso sem-graça no rosto.

Apesar de tudo ficamos mais alguns segundos nesta posição. Quando ele me soltou, ele pegou o livro que caíra no chão e o me entregou e olhou me intrigado. Eu tentei me concentrar na leitura mais aqueles olhos que me observavam me tiravam a concentração.

-O que foi?- perguntei a ele

-Nada- disse ele- eu só não acredito que você está lendo esse livro

-Alguma objeção?- eu disse

-Apenas que os personagens não tem nada em comum senão ao ódio de Headiclif e a ganância de Catherine. E eu não sei como disseram que eles eram considerados como Romeu e Julieta.

-eles tem algo em comum- eu disse olhando-o nos olhos- esses sentimentos retorcidos, constituem a verdadeira natureza humana sem mascaras. Os desejos sem escrúpulos de ambos os tornam parecidos e a ligação entre ele esta justamente em relação a de ódio e ganância.

-você sempre foi tão filosófica assim?- disse ele

-acho que você quer saber se eu sempre fui uma rata de livraria atrás de clássicos não?- eu disse meia divertida- a resposta não poderia ser outra, senão afirmativa.

Edward sorriu e eu voltei a minha leitura. Aquele silencio entre nos era enlouquecedor! Eu já não estava animada para voltar a leitura. E eu estava extremamente curiosa para saber o motivo de ele ter se afastado. Ele até esteve incrivelmente distante de mim durante o natal.

-você durante algum tempo esteve me evitando...eu posso saber o porque?- perguntei a ele.

-eu pensei que soubesse...eu estava tentando manter a promessa que fiz a Esme- disse ele

-então fora por isso?

-não somente- disse ele- meu...autocontrole estava um pouco...por assim dizer...fraco, então forcei a mim, a me afastar o máximo que pude de você.

-eu fiquei preocupada- eu disse- achei que tinha acontecido algo grave e que você me odiava

-eu jamais poderia odia-La Bella.

" Eu jamais poderia odia-La". Essa frase ecoou em minha mente, fazendo com que o sangue subisse para minhas bochechas e eu fica-se completamente vermelha. Eu não poderia acreditar naquelas palavras. O que raios estava acontecendo comigo? Será que eu...não pode ser...eu estava me apaixonando? Isso seria resposta para eu ficar constrangida quando ele estava por perto, mesmo que distante...eu não posso...envergonhada de meus pensamentos e fazer cair na realidade de que ele era apenas gentil e cavalheiresco, e eu tinha que parar com essa tolice de achar que Edward cullem possa sentir o mesmo por ão eu fugi do seu olhar e tentei voltar ao livro mais não consegui , suas palavras perturbavam minhas concentrações.

-Bella- disse Edward- eu gostaria de pedir...

-o que?

-você...

Antes dele me dizer o que queria Emmett apareceu subitamente ao nosso lado berrando:

-DESCULPE MAIS EU NÃO QUEIRA ATRAPALHAR!!! -disse ele- MAIS JÁ QUE ESTOU ATRAPALHANDO O QUE OS POMBINHOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

-EMMETT PARA DE BERRAR!!!- dissemos eu e Edward

-Calma crianças! Não precisam gritar comigo eu tenho ouvidos sensíveis- disse ele num tom meio magoado- eu vim aqui chama-los, Alice já terminou a organização do salão e nos esta chamando para a destribuição das fantasias

-espere um pouco!- eu disse- Alice deu a idéia do baile hoje pela manha...como já estam escolidas as fantasias?!

-Alice já tinha tudo esquematizado- disse Edward- a decoração estava apenas em seus últimos retoques e ela apenas quis alerta-La que seria assim.

-eu não estou entendo - eu disse confusa

-Olha...o baile, os convites, as roupas estavam escolidas a algum tempo...-disse Emmett- você é meio lerda, não irmãzinha?

Eu não consegui falar mais nada. fiquei extremamente zangada comigo mesma, eu já devia ter suspeitado. Mais a minha lerdeza é tamanha que nem ao menos havia percebido. Levantei-me avoada e fui em direção a casa, atravessei todo o jardim apertando o passo, mais Edward e Emmett, já estavam bem a frente. Estupidos sejam os vampiros!

Ao entrar na casa, nos dirigimos ao salão onde Esme, carlisle, Jasper e Rosalie estavam sentando em uma fileira de cadeiras de frente para Alice que estava em pé com um cabideiro com as fantasias. Me sentei entre Emmett e Edward. Alice então começou a falar:

-bom eu os chamei para dizer que eu me superei na decoração dessa vez- disse ela- e comunicar que este baile vai ficar na nossa memória por um bom tempo. Antes de mais nada, vamos as fantasias...eu escolhi a dedo, conforme a personalidade de cada qual e decidi fazer um sortei-o...

-Epa! Espera ai Alice! Você não disse que escolheu a dedo para cada um de nos?-disse Emmett

-cala a boca e deixa eu terminar!- disse Alice- foram escolidos a dedo...mais para tornar a coisa mais intereçante...Esme, Rosalie, Bella e eu, tiraremos na sorte...

-Tá mais quais são as fantasia?- perguntou Emmett- você por favor não colocou ninguém de dragqueen? Pois se tiver colocado...faço questão de que Edward o vista! A repressão sexual dele é...

-EMMETT!-disseram Rosálie e Edward- CALE ESSA BOCA!

-amor isso vai ser divertido!- disse ele- pense nas possibilidades

-não quero e nem vou pensar

-guarde as suas fantasias para você mesmo, Emmett- disse Edward irritado

-Será que eu posso enfim iniciar o sorteio?- disse Alice- eu vou dizer as fantasias: casal de anjo e demonio, Romeu e Julieta, princesa Serenite e Tuxedo Mask e Rei e Rainha

-perai! Você colocou casais de animes e filmes?-disse Emmett- eu pensei que você tinha parado com esses vícios!

-a se mata Emmett!- disse Alice

-acaso não saiba eu já to morto!

-morre de novo então!- disse Alice, agora incrivelmente fustada- bom podemos começar...

Alice pegou papel picado que parecia conter nome das fantasias, e destribuiu entre mim, esme e Rosálie. Abrimos os papeis...e eu não acredito que tirei...

- Uhuhuhuh!!!- comemorou Alice- Jasper! Somos o demônio e o anjo! Bem como eu queria!

-Rosalie?- disse alice

-emmett e eu somos Romeu e Julieta-disse ela calmamente

- que porcaria eu queria ser o Rei- disse emmett- por que só os mais velhos se divertem?

-esme?- perguntou Alice- qual é a sua fansaia?

-Carlisle e eu somos o Rei e a Rainha

-isso quer dizer que nossa princesa e seu cavalheiro mascarado são Bella e Edward!

Eu fiquei constrangida. Pelo que me lembrava princesa Serenite e Tuxedo Mask eram amantes parecidos com Romeu e Julieta. Mais que droga...ei espera um pouco isso significa que eu vou ter que dançar?

-eh...nesse baile...nos vamos ter que valsar?- perguntei a Alice

-mais é claro e nos abrimos o salão de dança...não se preucupe Edward vai conduzi-La divinamente...

-mais eu não sei dançar...-eu disse- provavelmente causarei hematomas nos pés dele...

-Então terei que tirar meus pés do caminho- Edward disse derrepente- tudo é apenas uma questão de quem conduz...

Foram estas as palavras dele. O dia que se seguiu, fora marcado pela prova das fantasias, Esme, Rosálie e Alice fizeram questão de me ver vestida. Com muita vergonha eu experimentei o vestido, elas me disseram que eu ficara linda..parecia a própria...mais não acreditei..e finalmente chegara o dia do baile, os dois dias, passaram incrivelmente rápidos. E apesar de não ter ensaiado nada..eu não podia conter o medo e a vergonha que eu ia causar a minha família por este desfecho. Maldita a hora que concordei em participar disso tudo! Maldita hora!

De frente do espelho eu via o reflexo que não tia nada a ver comigo...o vestido meia taça branco, com alças caídas, com círculos dourados enfeitando o busto, logo abaixo do seio, havia perolas que finalizavam o enfeite do vestido. O vestido era lindo e ainda havia algumas presilhas de perolas as quais, reparti meu cabelo e prendi algumas medelhas, deixando o resto do cabelo solto.

Olhei para mim, e não me reconheci...a alguém então bate na porta e eu sigo em direção a ela, descalça.

Quando abro vejo, um elegante rapaz mascarado, vestindo um elegante smoking de noite. Aquele era Edward! Eu fiquei sem fala ao velo vestido daquele jeito. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam! Ele estava incrivelmente belo, mais do que de costume...o que eu estou pensando?! Ele pode ler minha mente! Controle-se!

Tentei me controlar mais a vermelhão chegou as maçãs de meu rosto e eu não conseguia esconder o constrangimento.

-eu posso entrar ou você vai me fazer ficar plantado aqui?- perguntou ele

-n-não d-desculpe!- eu disse nervosa- entre.

Ele entrou adentro ao meu quarto e sentou-se em minha cama e ficou a me observar.

Edward PDV

O temível dia do baile chegara e eu não conseguia pensar outra coisa, senão na segurança de Bella. Era tão ingênua em aceitar participar deste circo. Mau sabe ela que ela é seu próprio perigo? O baile estará rodeado de vampiros com costumes alimentares variados. Em sua maioria, respeitam aos tabus da dociedade vampiresca. Quando um vampiro sorve o sangue de uma jovem, eles tem que fazer o pacto de sangue, onde o vampiro deve beija-La com o sangue dela ainda em seus lábios, contudo nunca me interesei por isso. Ela despertava em mim sentidos que desconhecia, a primeira impressão que tinha dela era uma garota estranha que se tornaia a próxima refeição, depois convivendo com ela durante este tempo, me encontrava curioso pela intuição de seus olhos quando tomava iniciativa, o modo como seu rosto ficara corado...Tudo era tão convidativo. Porem eu não teria coragem de condenar Bella a este destino...me forcei por cerca de alguns meses, a me distanciar dela...o cheiro que vinha de sua pele...me causa um estranho desejo...eu não soube o que era de inicio.

Eu me enclausurei em meu próprio quarto durante algumas semanas, mais o cheiro dela estava em meu travesseiro e se não bastasse em meus pensamentos, eu estava a enlouquecer! A vontade de tocar em seu pescoço e sorve o seu sangue me tomava. Ela era uma droga! Que me causava desejos e ao mesmo tempo repulsa.

Em um desses dias, eu não me agüentei e fui ao seu quarto sorrateiramente. Ela dormia profundamente. Mais se remexia muito na cama e ela falava! Eram frases incompreensíveis. Me sentei na berada da cama, e inclinei-me para o encontro com o seu pescoço. Aspirei aquele perfume e estava pronto a cravar minhas presas em seu pescoço quando ela susurrou meu nome em um tom preucupado. Achei que tinha acordado...mais persebi que ainda estava dormindo. Ela estava sonhando comigo? O que me causou a seguir foi uma coisa que não soube descrever...era esperança?

Me inclinei novamente, mais não consegui morde-La e me afastei. Eu senti outro tipo d e desejo vendo-a dormir como um anjo...a delicadeza de seu rosto, a beleza de seu corpo...eu não entendia aquelas fomes...eram estremamente estranhas para mim. Eu senti um inpulso demoníaco e fui dominado por ele...me aproximei de seu rosto e rocei meus lábios nos dela. Eu me obrigue afastar dela, mais parte de mim queria mas. Foi de subta a descoberta! O choque me fez deixa-La com seus sonhos e voltar ao meu quarto. Eu não tinha somente fome por seu sangue, mais também por seus lábios e seu corpo. A razão daquele desejo me surpreendeu. Eu estava me apaixonando...incoerente, irrevogavelmente e distorcidamente por ela.

Quando isso começou? Quando comecei a sentir sentimentos tão tolos que não terão mais volta? Os dias foram passando e eu ainda era fraco demais para me controlar, apenas ontem quando a segui pelos jardins eu consegui me controlar.

Era fácil conversar e difícil registir a ela. Eu não conseguia parar de admira-La e ela percebieu meu olhar. Eu menti dizendo que não acreditava que ela lia o morro dos ventos uivantes. Eu ia pergunta-La se ela gostaria de me fazer conpanhia na baile mais a intromissão de emmett me fez desistir.

Ele veio apenas para averiguar onde estávamos e aproveitou que Alice nos procurava para fazer os sorteios das fantasias. Não sei como minha irmã tem essas idéias catastróficas e como Jasper a atura.

Eu li a mente de Alice, tinha esperanças de eu e Bella nos tornessemos um casal no baile. A idéia me intrigou por um momento, me fazendo delirar quando voltei a realidade emmett se interropera e fazia piadas da minha vida privada...como sempre eu acho que ele deveria olhar para si já que vampiros não podem possuir o corpo de sua noiva. Este é um grande tabu que se violado, tara desgraças...e tenho fortes indícios disso, já que sou fruto desse tipo de tabu.

Por fim ficara decidido que Bella será a princesa Serenity e eu seria Tuxedo Mask. Alice as vezes deixava sua imaginação ir longe de mais...o que não podia ser superado por seu alto rigor para com a moda...ela pareceu preocupada...e disse a Alice que não sabia a dançar, então minha linda disse que eu a conduziria divinamente mais ela não parecia convencida de si mesma ou de minhas habilidades. Por alguma estranha razão eu estava respeitando o desejo de deixar a curiosidade de ler sua mente. Talveis para valorizar a certa confiança que ela tinha em mim ou talveis para me controlar ainda mais...

Voltando ao presente eu já tinha me vestido, mais ainda faltavam uma hora para a festa começar. Olhava para o espelho e pensava todo estante "eu estou ridículo". No meu quarto eu pensava a todo instante alguma forma de proteger Bella dos sentidos dos vampiros convidados. Eu não sabia se eles se comportaram pelo simples fato de Bella ser a ultima decente da família de Esme ou se a atacariam por ser apenas uma humana frágil.

Meus pensamentos então são interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Quando a abri e vi que era Esme, elegantemente fantasiada de rainha do século XVI, a convidei a entrar, ela passou por mim com uma ar aflito, quando fechei a porta atrás de mim ela falou:

-Estou muito preucupada com a segurança de Bella esta noite- disse ela, parecia que ela lia meus pensamentos...ou apenas seu forte instinto materno- temo que alguns dos convidados tente algo indevido...

-Pensava a mesma coisa antes de você vir- eu disse

-Pensou?- disse Esme curiosa e havia algo em seu olhar que parecia algo como esperança?- agradeço a preocupação que tens pela minha neta. Mais pensou em algo ?

Eu me calei por instante. Esme talveis pensa-se que estava recuperando a linha de raciocínio, mais eu estava a ler a sua mente.

" _Será que Edward esta sentindo algo por Bella? Ela mesma parece que esta sentindo algo..."_

Eu corei derrepente. A idéia de Bella estar sentido algo com relação a mim me enchia de esperanças mais também, me causava sofrimento. Como poderia estar ao lado dela, se ao mesmo tempo eu queria a todo instante sorver seu sangue?

Afastei esses pensamentos e voltei a esme que aguardava uma resposta. Derrepente me ocorreu uma idéia...

-Esme...para todos os efeitos Rosálie e Alice são as noivas de Emmett e Jasper, não?- disse eu confirmando o obvio.

-Fale algo que eu ainda não saiba- disse ela

-Voce lembra que nessas ocasiões Emmett e Jasper deram um tipo de anel a elas, não?

-Lembro...mais isso aconteceu por que ambos as pediram em casamento...por acaso você não está pensando em...

A idéia de sua mente me causou um pequeno deslumbre mais me controlei para não me destrair.

-Não nesse sentido Esme- eu disse- porem é uma maneira de mante-La segura por certo tempo

-Eu imaginava que você pensaria assim então- ela disse tirando entre as vestimentas uma pequena caixa de veludo- eu estou devolvendo isso a você

-Isso é...

-Sim...Carlisle me pediu para entrega-lo a você quando a hora chegasse.

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha entre minhas mãos uma prova viva da existência de meus pais...aqueles que eu havia negligenciado de minhas memórias...

-use-o com sabedoria- disse ela sorridente- e desejo que a noite se torne especial

Esme saiu do quarto e eu fiquei a minha imaginação. O conteúdo daquela caixa representava o enlace de meus pais biológicos...seria eu abençoado com tamanha graça? Eu não devo sonhar com esses sonhos infantis...acreditar que ela sente o mesmo por mim? Isso é um pesadelo! Tudo bem que eu gostar é uma coisa mais condena-La essa vida de sofrimento? Pode isso dar certo? Pela esperiencia própria, acho que não. Contudo, em mim acendeu-se uma vela de esperança que eu finalmente sairia da escuridão. Mais as marcas são fortes...e ainda não quero dizer que isso esta me curando...essa é uma coisa que eu ainda não sabia discerni. Mais então a imagem de ver o sorriso tímido de Bella, invadia meus pensamentos e eram tão convidativos...

Sai de meu avoado e fui para o quarto dela que ficava bem a frente ao meu. Bati na porta e o que vi fora a encarnação de um anjo em minha frente. E seu rosto sem graça...me olhava incrédula parecia estar hipnotizada.

-posso entra ou vai me fazer ficar plantado aqui?- eu disse

-n-não d-desculpe!- ela disse nervosamente.

Eu me sentei em sua cama e fiquei a observa-La a fechar a porta atrás de si... Ela conseguia ser graciosa em até simples gestos. Eu não conseguia parar de admira-La seu olhar encontrou o meu e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha...ela era realmente linda.

-Aconteceu algo?- perguntou ela preocupada

-nada por enquanto...- eu disse- mais eu preciso falr com você a respeito de algo

-pode dizer- disse ela aproximando-se e sentando ao meu lado, tive que fazer um esforço tremendo para me concentrar em minhas palavras.

-Você não está preocupada com os vampiros que chegaram para a festa?- eu perguntei tentando ao Maximo esconder minha preocupação, o qual não me sai muito bem.

-Na verdade um pouco...mais estou mais preocupada em causar hematomas aos seu pés- disse ela meio sem jeito

-Você é absurda!- eu disse tentando achar graça onde não havia

-Bem vindo ao estranho mundo de Isabella Marie Swan- ela disse sarcástica- obrigada e volte sempre

Eu ri. Bella tinha esse efeito sobre mim, eu conseguia rir naturalmente...coisa que eu não fazia desde a morte de meus pais.

-Bella gostaria de pedir um imenso favor- eu disse dando um sorrido torto, que fez a batidas de seu coração aumentarem...era estranho mais tinha o som mais lindo que eu já ouvira- por favor feche os olhos...

Ela ficou vermelha e eu não pude resistir a tentação de ler a sua mente

" _será que ele vai...ai meu Deus...ele não vai..."_

Eu não vou o que Bella? Eu queria perguntar mais me contive. Ela contrariada fechou os olhos e eu abri a caixa que continha o anel de casamento de minha mãe, prateado com uma pequena safira e deslizei pelo seu dedo anelar de sua mão direita. Ela sentiu e quando viu o anel em seu dedo, me olhava com uma expressão de choque, surpresa e mais choque.

-você esta me pedindo em casamento?!- eprguntou ela alarmada, de certo ponto era engraçdo vela tão chocada...

-não apenas esse é um modo de te proteger- eu disse esperando ver a sua reação

-então pra que tudo isso?! E como esse anel vai me proteger?!- ela perguntou arfando!

-respire Bella!- eu disse- acontece que você é para todos os efeitos minha noiva, e sei que se você não tiver algo que demonstre esse trato, os vampiros da festa iriam todos lhe caçar por isso deve usa-lo durante a festa.

Ela olhava intrigada para o anel e para mim. Ela pensava que estava achando estranho demais isso, mais de uma forma sentiu-se feliz. Eu não pude conter um sorriso torto, ao ver isso.

-Então isso tudo é para me proteger?- disse ela com a voz emocionada, se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo em meu rosto- muito obrigada!

Não pude conter a alegria e as sensações que aquele simples beijo na bochecha me causara, mais soube me controlar meus impulsos. Me levantei e ela me encarou.

-Então vamos princesa- eu disse fazendo uma reverencia e pedindo que concedece sua mão

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso tímido porem gracioso. E estendeu a mão para mim que a segurei ela disse:

-Será uma grande honra, Tuxedo Mask.

Nos dirigimos de mãos dadas para o salão. O salão estava incrivelmente falante, mascaras de todos os tipos e tamanhos, vestidos e trajes detalhados, tudo parecia se um sonho maluco imaginado por alguém tremendamente sonhador...não podia ter saído de outra cabeça senão a de Alice, mais ao adentrarmos se inquietou e ficaram a nos observar enquanto deciamos as escadarias.

-por que estão olhando para mim?

-Não estão olhando para você e sim pra mim- eu disse tentando confortá-La

Ela ancenou com a cabeça e fomos ao encntro de nossa Familia. Onde faríamos a valsa para assim abrir o baile. Esme sorriu e veio ao nosso encontro.

-Bella! Você está linda! - disse esme sorridente

-obrigada...- disse ela timidamente

-não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo- disse Alice que apareceu de súbito- e você esta magnífica!

- por favor! Parem com isso!- ela disse constrangida- será que não podemos acabar com essa tortura de uma vez?

-o que irmãzinha?- disse emmett que apareceu ao meu lado junto com Rosalie- anciosa para causar um grande desastre?

Eu fuzilei Emmett com os olhos. Bella apenas respondeu: quanto mais cedo acabar isso melhor será

Carlisle sorriu e cumprimentou Bella e se juntou a Esme. Esme queria apresenta-La a alguns conhecidos., muito embora ela não parecia nada estar contente com a presença deles ali..soube quem eram quando averigüei...eram Aro e Caius Volturi. A pior companhia em minha opnião eles eram a elite entre os vampiros, eram os mais antigos. Eu não suportava principalmente Caios...eu o repudiava de todas as diversas formas de repudiar uma pessoa. Acompanhei-os não queria deixar Bella um segundo perto desses...monstos.

Quando persceberam minha presença, Caius me olhava indiferente como se eu fosse um verme, já Aro apenas sorriu. Ambos aspiraram o ar e sentiram o perfume de Bella.

-creio que esta deve ser sua descendente, não Esme minha cara?- disse Aro com um sorriso- e este jovem ao lado dela seria o Jovem Edward?

-Sim. E um grande prazer revê-lo Aro- menti descaradamente forçando um sorriso.

-Meu Jovem rapaz como crecera!- disse ele

-obrigada, Aro

-Meu Jovem lembra-se de Caius?- disse Aro que não pode conter um sorriso

-Como esquecer não?- eu disse forçando-me a ser educado- Como tem passado?

-Muito bem- Aro receio que temos que ir

-já tão cedo?- disse ele- È uma grande pena gostaria de desfrutar dos encantos da jovem Bella...e permitame elogiar-me...jamais senti tal fragrância em meus 1.000 de vida...seria uma afronta se...

-Basta! - disse Carlisle derrepente- meu caro amigo receio que teri que ser grosso com você, Bella esta comprometida com Edward e perdoe-me ter que pedir que tenha que se retirar.

- Eu entendo...e sinto muito por causa disso...- disse Aro, quando olhou a mão direita de Bella- vamos Caius.

Eles seguiram então atravessaram o salão eu não pude me controlar com os pensamentos sem escrúpulos que eles tiveram para com _minha_ Bella. _Minha bella_? Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de imaginar tal coisa.

Então eu puxei sua mão delicadamente e ela me olhava interrogativamente para onde a estava alevando, ela pensou e respondi, sussurando em seu ouvido: "vamos dançar".

Eu a guiei ate ao centro do salão e ficamos apaixo da pintura do teto. Por uma estranha comparação percebi que nossos trages eram idênticos ao da pintura , era estranho....será que seriams abençoados pela pntura? Pare de sonhar Edward!

Bella PDV

Eu acabara de presenciar a cena mais estranha de minha vida, por alguma razão Edward odiava Caius. Alguém com uma prepotência, que ate mesmo eu uma estranha pode notar. E Aro alguém que sorri como uma criança, esconde seu lado sanguinário...eu já devia estar preparada, afinal Edward já tinha me avisado que isso iria acontece.

Edward havia me conduzido ao centro de salão e éramos seguidos por nossa família. Edward fez com que nossos corpos ficassem mais juntos e eu não podia conter meu coração que batia fortemente.

-você esta bem?- perguntou ele ao meu ouvido- não se preocupe eu te guiarei

Eu acenei com a cabeça e levantei a cabeça. A musica havia começado era uma melodia doce, que coemçava lentamente. Eu a reconheci, como sendo Clair de Lune. Aquela era minha musica favorita eu sorri para Edward. Ele conduzia divinamente...não era nada de "dois pra lá, dois pra cá". Aquilo era mágico. E eu queria guardar aquele momento para vida inteira.

A musica acabou e os aplausos entre os convidados fora tremendo. Eu agradeci e sai longe dos olhares públicos. Fui para a sacada e me pus a admirar a noite...havia em sua grandes nuvens que ofuscavam a visam das estrelas, os quais ameaçavam forte chuvas. Dentro do salão eu podia escutar uma musica e me pus a canta-La...

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened beThen,_

_ I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

Eu não tinha percebido a presença de Edward ao meu lado. E fiquei um pouco envergonhada por ele ter que ouvir eu cantar. Minha voz aos seus ouvidos deve ter sido horrível.

-Por favor continue- disse ele, fiquei sem graça e contuneia cantoria e ele fechou os olhos para ouvi-La melhor.

_You raise me up, _

_so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up, _

_to walk on stormy seasI am strong, _

_when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Ele pegou minha mão e me conzio a valsar com ele. Estávamos alheios aos olhares de todos e aquele momento parecia haver somente nos dois. Ele me rodopiou e me puxou de volta e eu fiquei de costas, meu cabelo estava todo para o outro lado, o que deixou o lado esquerdo de meu pescoço a mostra. Edward inspirou o cheiro e parei de cantar. Depois de todos esses meses ele ia...

Ele se afastou de mim e com o olhar incrivelmente perdido e ao mesmo tempo perturbado disse

-me perdoe Bella- ele disse se afastando e indo em direção aos jardins. Eu o segui, eu não sabia razão, causa ou circustancias...mais se eu não seguisse eu ia perde-lo. Perde-lo? Eu...eu...estou...eu o estou...eu estou apaixonada...a musica estava distante mais ainda sim podia ser escutada...todos estavam destraidos com as danças e os pociveis coqteis de sangue.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_

_,Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

Ele se dirigiu ao meu lugar secreto, quando a chuva começara a cair e a nos molhar, antes de chegarmos ao local. Ele estava de costas para mim e provavelmente não iria se virar.

_-_Edward?- chamei

-me perdoe Bella- sua voz parecia como se fizesse uma prece- eu posso me controlar...e que você me pegou de surpresa...mais eu não consigo- lagrimas se formaram em seu rosto- eu sou um monstro...uma maquina assacina...mais você não se intimida...vem até mim...minha aparência meu cheiro, todo lhe é convidativo...eu não deveria existir...- ele disse enquanto eu me aproximei- Fique aonde esta! Não quero que se aproxime de mim!

-Eu não posso fazer isso Edward!- eu disse- É muito tarde para dizer isso

-Nunca diga isso!- ele falou alto- Jamais! Você não entende que uma vez que provei seu sangue...eu sinto uma necessidade infinita de sorver mais e mais. Você ira sofrer e me machucar ao meu lado

_You raise me up,_

_ so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up, _

_to walk on stormy seasI am strong, _

_when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

-Eu não me importo! - eu disse me aproximando dele- A única que me faz sofrer e memachucar é não estar com você! Por favor! Se isso o machuca sorva meu sangue....

Seus dedos pousaram em meus lábios e entre um sussurou ele disse _"eu não consigo dizer não para você"_

_You raise me up,_

_ so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up,_

_ to walk on stormy seasI am strong, _

_when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Ele beijou meu pescoço com delicadeza, e roçou a língua por todo o meu pescoçço provando o meu gosto. Suas presas cravaram em mim e eu não pude deixar de sentir a dor e as imagens do episodio em que um vampiro sanguinário me atacara. Mais aquele era Edward...um meio-vampiro que se tornara a razão da minha existência...e eu não podia negar-lhe o que ele mais queria meu sangue...e não a mim em si. Ele parou de sorver, e lambeu o local da marca de sua mordida.

Eu me virei para ele, havia sangue ainda em sua boca, e em seus olhos lagrimas escorriam. Eram de tristeza, raiva e angustia.

-Eu sou um monstro afinal...não posso sobreviver sem sorver o sangue alheio- ele disse

-EDWARD!- berrei- entenda! Eu não me importo! Eu quero apenas ficar ao seu lado!

Sem medir conseqüências, atrelado ao impulsionismo eu me aproximei e beijei seus lábios. Seus lábios estavam parados. Porem eu me afastei...fui tomada pela vergonha...ele não me queria...eu era apenas seu deposito de sangue particular...

-me desculpe- eu disse com uma voz chorosa- eu não devia ter feito isso

-Não devia mesmo!- ele disse se aproximando de mim serio, e depois deu um sorriso torto e me enlaçando pela cintura fazendo eu ir para mais perto dele- não devia..

_You raise me up_

_, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, _

_to walk on stormy seasI am strong, _

_when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Edward roçou seus lábios levemente nos meus. Meu coração parecia que ia espludir. Eu respondi o beijo que ganhou intencidade...nossas bocas estavam ensasiaveis... Esse fora meu primeiro beijo...um beijo doce e com gosto de sangue...do meu próprio sangue...

Nos separamos para podemos respirar...ele afastou o rosto de mim e disse: Voce não sabe o quanto eu esperi por você"

Eu sorri e respondi: " desculpe por faze-lo esperar!" e rocei meus lábios nos dele ternamente

-Eu preciso te dizer- ele disse, tentando buscar as palavras certas- sei que parece ser estranho agora...mais você quer ser minha noiva...

-Acho que eu já sou não?

-não nesse sentido- ele disse- você quer ficar ao meu lado...sendo minha namorada?

Aquela proposta que jamais pensei ouvir, eu acabara de ouvir...

_-Quero...- _disse em um sussurro antes de encontrar novamente seus lábios.

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Ele sussurou entre meus lábios..." Eu te amo"então seus lábios encontraram os meus e ficamos entre beijos e valsas, esperando a chuva a passar...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim da terceira noiteo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Olá! Como foram de natal? Espero que me perdoem...mais por motivos familiares não pude entregar a fic como presente de natal para vocês...espero que gostem do capitulo 3, assim como eu quebrei os meus miolos ( que já naum são muitos )...Dedico a esse capitulo a todos que lêem minha historia...eu agradeço por toda a força e o emcorajamento pelas Rewies e por todos os alertas...**

**Agradeço do fundo do coração e desejo a todos um prospero ano novo... E que 2009 nos traga New moon e o Robert ao Brasil...vamos torcer naum é?**

**Um grande beijo a todos e muita paz no coração!!!! Nos vemos em 2009!!!**

**Ps:Ah! Eu fui assistir ao filme e adorei! Lindo! Não ficou perfeito mais, e perfeição lá existe?**

**Ps2: quem quizer conversar comigo ou saber quem eu sou...meu é só procurar por **_Giovanna Gullo Barbosa _**no Orkut. **

**Ps3: me MSN encontra-se disponível no meu profile...**

**Um grande abraço e felicidades a todos nós!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	4. baile dos vampiros parte II

_n/a: peço desculpas pela demora....falta de inspiração é dose..._

_Twilight não me pertence...nem mesmo o Edward...mais ele me visita todas as noites...o que poço fazer? Não resisto a uma mordida desse lindo vampiro..._

_Cap. 4: O baile dos vampiros (parte II), visitantes e a profecia do sangue maldito_

_Emmett POV:_

_Eu tinha ânsia pelo corpo de minha noiva, queria tudo dela...mais eu tinha receios de que, quando isso acontecer, será o momento de nossa despedida._

_Os fogos enfim começavam a estourar e ela ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim..poderia existir tamanha felicidade? Claro eu podia ser parte vampiro assim como meus "irmãos" mais parte minha tinha outras fomes que antes de conhecer Rosálie eram inexistentes. Mais ao segurar sua mão e olhar seu rosto sorridente para mim eu não tinha duvidas...eu a queria pela eternidade..._

_Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido: " que tal sairmos de fininho e formos para um lugar mais aconchegante"_

_Rosálie sorriu e ficou vermelha afirmando com a cabeça. Os convidados ainda comentavam a minha distração pelo cheiro de sangue, meu mini conserto havia feito sucesso e eu concerteza era um astro!_

_Levei Rosálie ate a biblioteca e quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, nos atracamos aos beijos, como dois animais. Era isso que éramos. Ansiados pelo desejo da carne, cometendo o pecado. _

_Hora essa! Se é pro inferno ir por sentir essa sensação que seja bem vinda a ida pra lá! Entre nossos beijos eu a pus sentada encima da mesa de carlisle, encanto me separava de sua boca colocando os meus lábios sobre seu pescoço o mordiscando-o._

_-emmett!- disse ela - você tem certeza disso? É isso mesmo que você quer ?_

_-eu quero se você quiser- eu disse sorrindo- não vou forçar..._

_Não pude concluir minha frase, ela se atracara aos meu corpo fazendo com que eu me aproximasse mais dela._

_O desejo é fatal. A carne é fraca. E o vampiro se sucumbe ao desejo da carne. Uma carne que desejo o sangue constantemente, mais também desejo o corpo ardentemente._

_Me inundar por meio daquele vale que era seu corpo, que agora me pertencia. Ela era minha. Somente minha._

_-agora você é minha totalmente- eu disse arfando_

_-idiota!- ela disse- eu sempre fui totalmente sua!- dizendo isso me beijando apaixonadamente. Inferno que me aguarde! Eu amo esse pecado!_

_Bella POV:_

_A chuva já tinha parado, mais ainda estávamos no mesmo lugar. Estávamos valsando e tentando ouvir a respiração um do outro...sem duvida aquele era o melhor dia de toda a minha vida. Ele disse que me amava...não havia melhor som no mundo, que decifraria as notas musicais dessa frase. _

_Derrepente percebi que a musica já tinha parado e a contagem regressiva já tinha por se dado o fim e fogos iluminaram o céu, embora ainda com nuvens opacas. _

_-Feliz ano novo- disse ao ouvido de Edward_

_-Feliz ano novo e que seus sonhos se realizem- ele disse sorrindo timidamente_

_-Estando você ao meu lado, já é um sonho._

_Os fogos continuaram a iluminar o céu, mais eu não estava muito concentrada neles...coloquei minhas mãos sobre o rosto dele delicadamente e o beijei levemente. Nos separamos e atravessamos os jardins para ir de volta ao salão._

_Quando estávamos próximos Edward colocou as mãos em meu pescoço e me olhou intrigado. Coloquei a mão sobre a dele e o encarei, como se pudesse entender o que ele estava pensando._

_-aqueles que carregam o sangue de vampiro, possui algum dom, se curam rápido quando são mordidos por vampiros...percebi isso quando era criança quando um vampiro sanguinário sorveu meu sangue. _

_-você deve ter ficado traumatizada- disse ele_

_-naquela época eu não tinha o conhecimento que tinha sobre minha linhagem_

_-mesmo assim deve ser difícil pra você...não admiro que essa sensação tenha se demonstrado quando provei seu sangue hoje...- ele disse em um tom insondável._

_-aquilo ainda me perturba mais você é diferente dele...você sempre faz algo para me proteger- eu disse, não conseguindo esconder minha alegria- você me protegeu quando nem ao menos me conhecia, e me protegeu agora na festa. Você não é um monstro...esta mais para a fera de um conto infantil da Disney._

_- Acho que você esta passando muito tempo com a Alice..._

_Eu ri e quando estávamos finalmente na sacada do salão fomos recebidos por Alice e Jasper, que nos olhavam intrigados._

_-Vocês estão bem?- perguntou Jasper- senti um fraco cheiro de sangue_

_Não pude esconder certo alarme em meus olhos, olhei para Edward que mantia em sua expressão algo anexado a raiva e a dor e depois para Jasper quando finalmente veio uma pequena mentirinha..ainda era cedo para revelar as mudanças da virada do ano causaram a mim e a Edward. _

_-É...acontece que eu cai e ralei a mão e Edward tentou me ajudar..._

_-algum problema foi causado?- perguntou Edward_

_-não...usamos a desculpa dos coquetéis _

_-hum..-disse Alice- acho que esta na hora de vocês entrarem..._

_Edward pegou minha mão e quando entramos Alice abafava um risada. Olhei juntamente com Edward, para ela incrédula e ela apenas fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu olhasse para cima. Foi o que fiz. O que eu vi me deixou incrivelmente vermelha...eu devia imaginar que a decoração incluía também isso...pendurado sobre nossas cabeças estava um pequeno ramo de visgo, olhei para Edward...na frente de toda aquela gente...na frente de Esme...bem se iam descobrir de qualquer jeito...por que não? Como se lê-se meus pensamentos, pegou meu rosto e delicadamente roçou os lábios levemente nos meus. _

_Novamente como no começo da festa os murmúrios param e foram substituídos por aplausos iniciados nada menos pela própria Alice. Eu não podia esconder a vergonha que sentia...meu rosto estava queimando. Edward apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e fomos em direção ao meio do salão e encontramos nada mais, nada menos que os rostos intrigados de minha avó e o "pai" de Edward. Eu pensei que levaria uma represália por um ato tão inconseqüente com este...mais eles apenas sorriram. O que me deixou ainda mais desconcertada..._

_-daria a honra dessa dança?- perguntou Carlisle._

_Afirmei com um sorriso tímido ainda sem graça e esperando uma represália, peguei sua mão e ele a beijou como um cavalheiro. Esme e Edward apenas sorriram. Esme então se dirigiu a Edward._

_-e você meu filho daria a honra dessa dança?- disse ela_

_Seguimos para diferentes lados quando a valsa começara...era diferente das que já tinha ouvido...era ao mesmo tempo lenta e um pouco ritmada...isso dava-se pelas fortes acordes de violino ao fundo. Não_

_pude esconder em como eu me diverti por incrível que parecia eu não causei hematomas a Carlisle. _

_-Edward nunca sorriu desse jeito em todos esses anos que cuidei dele- disse Carlisle derrepente- isso deve ser graças a você_

_-a mim? O que o faz pensar isso?- perguntei um pouco envergonhada de minha própria pergunta_

_-bem...ele acaba de beijar você no meio de um grande publico...e se eu não conhece-se meu filho eu diria que ele esta apaixonado por você e você não pareceu muito surpresa quando ele o fez. Então posso então alegar que o que aconteceu agora, ocorreu primeiramente na virada- disse ele e eu não consegui esconder o rubror intensificado de meu rosto- não fique assim...fico muito feliz que você esta com ele...ele sofreu muito durante a infância, perdeu os pais, os avos não quiseram ficar com ele, então o melhor amigo de seu pai o adota...embora ele parece mais feliz eu nunca o vi sorrir desse jeito tão natural, como ele sorri quando esta com você._

_As palavras de Carlisle me atingiram de forma inesperada. Ele estava dando a bênção dele? Era isso mesmo que eu acabara de escutar. Eu não conseguia falar nada. Apenas corava feito um tomate! E meu recém sogro-avô ria da minha cara...é...eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo...ou será que se eu não tivesse vindo evitaria muita coisa...mais Alice, me traria a força para o baile eu querendo ou não...e depois tinha Edward...o que aconteceu naquele lugar, de baixo da chuva...se tornou algo inesquecível em minha mente...eu não podia esconder os medos que eu tinha claro...isso é inevitável...mais apesar de tudo...apesar de ter negado a mim mesma durante certo tempo...apesar de ter jurado que nunca me apaixonaria por um vampiro...que não se enquadra totalmente a Edward devido a sua metade humana...eu jurava que nunca ia seguir o exemplo de meus ancestrais...mais o sangue fala mais alto afinal...e eu não seria idiota ao ponto de não entrar de cabeça nesse relacionamento...afinal...o que poderia acontecer de errado? O Maximo eu poderia morrer pelas suas próprias mãos...mais eu não me importava com isso...não muito realmente...mais parte de mim ficava martelando se isso acabasse mal...eu sairia muito machucada?_

_Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando minha avó e Edward se aproximaram de mim e Carlisle. _

_-Bem acho que não tínhamos como evitar- disse Esme- só espero que ambos tenham juízo _

_-Esme, querida...-disse Carlisle- confiemos neles sim...ambos são ajuizados _

_-é...desculpa...mais o que exatamente estamos conversando- perguntei sem graça - vocês estão discutindo se vão nos dar a benção? É isso mesmo?_

_-bem...pode dizer que Esme e Carlisle são muito supre protetores quando se tratam de seus descendentes mais jovens...-disse Edward_

_-bem...Edward já explicou tudo...-disse Esme- apenas queria implicar um pouco com você para ver a sua reação..._

_-pelo visto conseguiu o resultado que queria- eu disse fingindo estar magoada. Não pude conter um imenso sorriso. Era divertido ter uma pessoa que zelasse por mim novamente...talvez ser parte de uma família de vampiros não seja tão mal..._

_Quando em fim as badaladas das 04:30 bateram, os convidados já haviam ido em borá...deixando para nos, moradores da casa a tarefa de limpa-La...mais quem disse que íamos limpar o salão hoje?! Ainda estamos em festa...e eu nunca me imaginaria fazendo isso...mais..._

_-Edward vamos dançar- puxei ele para o centro, não havia mais musica...mais não me importei o som não era importante, com quem se estava dançando sim..._

_Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett que entraram no salão nesse momento, se juntaram a nos em nossa valsa silenciosa...tudo não podia ser mais perfeito...eu tinha uma família...e agora eu dançava com a pessoa por quem eu estava apaixonada...meu coração pode agüentar tanta felicidade? _

_Falei cedo demais. Enquanto estávamos dançando percebi uma presença. Uma aura tão impura que não consegui controlar minha respiração. Não era somente apenas uma aura. Eram mais...pareciam ser nove almas corrompidas...eu não conseguia me controlar...Edward chamava meu nome aspirado, assim como Esme e os outros diziam o mesmo. Eu tentava me controlar mais eu não conseguia aquela sensação de 11anos atrás...meu pescoço latejava e eu não entendia...foi então que 8 vampiros apareceram ao nosso redor e entre eles...aquele que provocara a desgraça da minha vida estava entre eles...tudo estava tão perfeito...eu estou sonhando...não essa sensação é bem real...forte de mais para ser sonho...isso era um pesadelo!!!_

_**O00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o000o0Fim da quarta noiteo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0**__**o**_

_**Olá povo...**_

_**Desculpem- me pelo chaper curto.... Mais é que inspiração vai e vem....vem e vai....derrepente tudo some....derrepente aparece....é vida de escritor é difícil!**_

_**Bem acontece que tive uma inspiração divina, graças a um sonho...então estou encurtando este cap. Para assim, deixar enorme de grande o cap. 5 que será decisivo...**_

_**Bem...o primeiro casal de híbridos a pecar foi Emmett e Rosalie...as coisas vão esquentar de uma forma no próximo cap...nem tenho palavras...**_

_**Tenho assistido filmes de vampiros, lido livros românticos e recorrido a mangas shonen, para dar um clima melhor a historia...bem só espero que fique bom...**_

_**Aguardem...prometo atualizar o próximo cap. Logo!**_

_**Como é que ta o cap? Ta horrível? Ta detestável? Ta os dois e ainda ta horrivelmente curto?**_

_**Devo continuar? **_

_**Um enorme abraço a todos e paz no coração....**_

_**Elyon **_


	5. Chapter 5

""Meus piores temores consistiam em reencontrar o passado que tanto lutei a esquecer...meus sonhos e pesadelos eu encontrava a face do vampiro que me atormentava e eu jamais pude esquecer seu rosto...o rosto de um animal sanguinário cujo objetivo principal era sugar todo o meu sangue para assim ter poderes especiais..."

Cap.5: Maldição do sangue maldito e o despertar 

"Desconhecido"POV

-é chegada á hora em que a princesa que carrega em seu sangue o poder de um sangue puro será nosso!- disse o vampiro de cabelos loiros, olhos vermelhos para seus seguidores que o aclamavam...

-Milady- disseram Atos e Relas- é chegada a hora

-Certo- eu disse- vamos ao encontro de nosso destino

"Quanto a mim...eu tinha outros em mente...para ele a 'princesa' seria sua escrava de sangria e para mim..bom, eu queria descobrir até onde ela iria...ate onde chegaria quando descobrisse seu verdadeiro potencial..."

Bella POV

Em todos os anos...em quase meus 17 anos lutei contra este dia...eu sabia que aconteceria cedo o mais tarde este era o meu destino...eu estava fadada a me tornar aquilo que mais temia...num ser sanguinário cheio de desejos...pois aquele que manchou com sua marca a minha vida, estava prestes a me encontrar...

Eu não conseguia me movimentar. Eu parecia estar congelada. Edward sentiu isso em mim. E senti que me encarava preocupado. Quando voltei meu olhar para ele eu estava transtornada, ele ficou preocupado assim como meus familiares.

-Está vindo-disse Alice derrepente com o olhar fora de foco- mais forte e letal

-Esta vindo junto com aliados também fortes- eu disse- ele voltou para me buscar

-Quem voltou? Como assim te buscar? O que esta havendo?-disseram Edward e Esme

- O vampiro que destruiu minha vida...James.

-não se preocupe, nos à protegeremos- disse Carlisle

- É...que a diversão comece- disse Emmett

-Pelo visto será um jogo difícil, oito vampiros contra cinco....vai ser emocionsnte.

-voce quer dizer que vai nos deixar fora da jogada, não? –disse Alice

-Não podemos arriscar a vida de nossas noivas- disse emmett- elas são parte de nos

-isso é primeira coisa sem ser sem nexo que você diz em muitos anos Emmett- disse Edward

-num a de que maninho

Eles estavam de mais. Era tudo que eu mais temia. Eu podia sentir o medo passar por minhas entranhas. Podia novamente me sentir como criança...eu podia sentir toda a dor que senti naquele fatídico dia. Eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu tinha medo.não pela minha vida, pois ela já havia acabado no mesmo dia em que nasci...eu tinha medo por Edward e minha nova família...eu temia que eles não conseguissem...

Então já havia começado. O som do desmoramento pairava sobre minha cabeça. Em uma velocidade que meus olhos humanos não souberam identificar. Eles agora se espalharam entre nos, de maneira circular para nos impedir de escapar. Eu reconheci três vampiros dos quais me lembrava...James, Relas e um vampiro de cabelos negros.

-ora, ora- disse James- desculpe invadir sua festinha particular...mais creio que estejam com algo que me pertence

-desculpe-me – disse Carlisle- mais receio que nada aqui possa lhe pertencer...sugiro que se retire imediatamente

-Receio que não podemos fazer isso- disse a vampiro que lembrava que se chamava Relas- queremos a princesa- ela olhou e apontou para mim, e lambeu os lábios como se estivesse desejando comer algo extremamente saboroso, e por incrível que parece-se eu não temia nada...apenas sentia uma inexplicável coragem...

-como você cresceu pequena- disse James voltando-se para mim e se aproximando- se tornou uma bela mulher...será que você já se esqueceu do titio James?

Edward então postou-se a minha frente em formação de luta. E James escandalosamente, enquanto eu podia ver sua aura ficar cada vez mais negra, e tomava uma forma que para mim não era desconhecida. 

-Hora essa...-disse James em tom de descaso- o que temos aqui? Outra criança de sangue maldito? Parece que este e nosso dia de sorte!

-Sangue maldito?- eu repeti atônita. Edward era metade vampiro, metade humano e tinha o sangue maldito...então isso significa que eu sou...mais isso era impossível! Meus pais eram humanos...ou será que todos esses anos minha verdadeira natureza estivera sempre oculta?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um riso escandaloso de Relas.

-Ora James!- disse ela- não seja tão fominha por comida

-não estou sendo Relas- disse James com um sorriso malicioso- afinal não é todo dia em que encontramos quatro descendentes de sangue maldito.

QUATRO descendentes? O que esta havendo aqui? Por que eles resolveram voltar? Por que meu passado insisti em voltar?

Eu finalmente encarei James. Em mim uma raiva crescia inexplicavelmente e eu sai da proteção dos braços de Edward que mantinha o olhar preocupado. 

-Cuidado Bella!- disse Edward- você não sabe o que ele pretende

-Não se preocupe- disse calmamente a Edward enquanto me virava como um anjo vingador para James- Eu não vou permitir que você cause mais nenhum mal a mim e nem a minha família! Por sua culpa eu tive minha vida destruída, perdi o meu pai e meu irmão....tudo por sua culpa! Nem mesmo que eu morra você conseguira sorver novamente meu sangue!

-Voce tem certeza disso?- disse uma voz estranha. Eu conhecia de certa forma esta voz. Ela parecia com a minha...quando me virei para a direção desta, eu podia ver meu reflexo como no sonho em que tive. Era idendica a mim! Seus únicos traços diferentes eram seus cabelos longos até o joelho ondulados e avermelhados e seus olhos vermelhos como rubi. A vampira que havia me salvado de ter um destino ainda pior, quando tinha seis aura tinha uma cor acizentada, o que parecia indicar que era neutra. Ou será que não? Mais por Deus!Ela era uma deusa! Seu corpo bem estruturado com formas e volumes...fazia eu parecer um monstro perto dela. O que é meio contraditório já que ela tinha o mesmo rosto que eu.

-Milady!- disse James fazendo uma leve reverencia

-James eu lhe avisei para não chegar perto desta criança!- ela disse exautando sua voz- esta criança pertence a mim!

Eu estava prestes a achar que ela me salvaria. Agora vejo que tenho mais outra inimiga a combater. E eu não tinha forças. Não podia vencê-La e sabia disso. Contudo por que eu sentia que podia derrotá-los? Será que isso era confiança ou simples tolice causada pelo medo?

Eu arrisquei olhar para os outros. Jasper protegia Alice contra dois vampiros...não dois metamorfose que tinham a forma de vampiros. O mesmo fazia Emmett a Rosálie contra um homem alto de cabelos negros. Carlisle e Esme tentavam combater uma vampira de estatura baixa e cabelos azulados.

Eu sentia em cada um desses inimigos, um poder que emanava deles. E por mais idiota que parece-se eu não possuía medo e sim assustadoramente uma coragem súbita. O que raios era isso?

-Marie?- disse der repente Esme- isso não é possível! Você esta viva!- Esme parecia que estava prestes a chorar, se isso fosse possível. Mais Marie não demonstrava nenhuma emoção em vela. Espera um pouco! MARIE?!!! AQUELA MARIE??!! A irmã de Esme que eu era comparada?!! Mais que merda era essa??!!

- Olá Esme- disse ela com uma expressão de descaso- vejo que se lembra de sua irmã mais velha.

-Marie...durante todos esses anos você esteve viva? Por que não me procurou? Eu nunca havia desistido de encontra-La.

-Mais cogitou a idéia de eu estar reencarnada em nossa ascendente, não?- disse Marie. Então minha avó me recepcionou por cogitar a idéia de eu ser Marie em outro corpo?

-Eu havia pensado essa idéia...mais o que você quer aqui depois de todos esses anos?- disse Esme olhando para mim preocupada- você...não me diga que você se alheou a eles para pagar Bella?

-Eu não me alheie- ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico- eles se aliaram a mim

Terror. Morte. Sangue. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. E eu seria a vitima. 

"Bella...concentrasse" 

Eu ouvi meu nome ser chamado. Eu olhava ao redor mais não conseguia discernir a voz...só sabia que de algum modo eu a conhecia.

"Bella desperte"

Despertar? Mais eu não estou acordada? Isto era um sonho? Me belisquei para saber. O que ganhei uns olhares curiosos de nossos visitantes. É eu to acordada. Mais despertar, o que isso quer dizer?

-Esme querida...vejo que se casou com Carlisle e tem vários filhos adotivos...mais isso não vem ao caso no me pertence por direito. Então não quero feri-La minha irmã, então não reaja.

-Marie...Bella é nossa ascendente...como pode querer leva-La e entrega-La a seus servos como uma escrava sangria?

-Bella me pertence Esme- disse ela com muita calma.

-Eu não pertenço a você!- eu disse der repente, saindo da proteção dos braços de Edward- Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo aqui...mais não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Como pode chegar aqui e achar que será tão fácil me pegar? Acha que minha família de vampiros não pode de tela? Acha que eu não posso de tela?

-Voce? Uma mestiça que nem se quer despertou?- ela disse com um sorriso de escárnio- James acabe logo de uma vez com isso e...

Marie olhara em minha direção. Mais não para mim, e sim para Edward. Olhava-o intrigada e de modo esperançoso seu olhar parecia refletir faíscas. Eu tentei me reaproximar de Edward contudo James me pegara pela cintura.

-me solta!- eu berrando. Eu podia ver Esme e os outros tentarem se aproximar de mim, mais foram impedidos por seus respectivos oponentes.

-ora ora...vai me dizer que não sentiu saudade do meu toque?- disse ele

-a única coisa que eu sinto falta e de não ter te dado um soco- eu disse dando uma cotovelada em seu estomago. Eu garanti a mim mesma um hematoma por conta disso, mais me libertei e fui em direção a Edward. Mais quando estava prestes a alcançá-lo fui envolvida por uma bolha de ar. Acho que nessa hora eu apaguei.

Edward POV

Eu não conseguia agir. Bella era como eu? Cuja natureza distorcida me causou danos? Ela era possuidora do sangue maldito. O sangue no qual me tornei viciado e que almejava tanto ao ponto, de que se não me controla-se sorveria até não houvesse limite.

Bella estava sobre minha cabeça inconsciente em uma bolha de ar. E eu via meus irmãos lutando para impedir que se aproximassem de suas damas. Carlisle e Esme, estavam tendo dificuldade com o oponente. Mais eu não poderia ajudá-los. Pois se o fizesse eu sentia que Bella poderia jamais revê-la novamente.

Eu olhava para Marie. O rosto da pessoa que embora sentisse medo de mim, não se afastou. O rosto de alguém que oferecia a sua vida para mim. O rosto da pessoa que não largou minha mão. O rosto da minha libertação. O rosto de meu amor.

Uma pessoa com o rosto de minha vida, tão desprezível ao ponto de trazer a tona o medo e traumas de sua infância. A raiva crescia em mim.

-Ora essa...- disse Marie- parece que temos mais alguém para levar...James certifique-se de levar o ruivo...até um dia Esme.

Marie desaparecera do mesmo modo em que chegou. Por intermédio de uma ventania. Que fazia ao mesmo tempo fazia Bella desaparecer. Eu gritei seu nome. Mais não adiantava ela estava quase sumindo. der repente eu sentia sede. Sede por sangue. Sede de vingança. Sede de ódio. E eu gostava. Eu deixei o monstro sair para brincar.

Carlisle POV

Os fios do destino estavm sobre uma incruzilhada, quando eles se apaixonaram. E agora de ante de todos nos, havia o resultado para a cobiça de nossa espécie. A cobiça para ter poderes, sangue e poder. O destino deles poderia ser mudado? Não somente para eles mais como todos nos?

Meu filho estava perdendo a razão. Estava deixando sua raiva o dominar...libertando assim o monstro adormecido que tanto lutava em esconder. Um verdadeiro monstro sedento por sangue.

Edward então com os olhos vermelhos como sangue, saltou na direção de Bella, que estava prestes a desaparecer. Segurou seu corpo adormecido com uma das mãos. Então esticou o braço e ergueu a mão esquerda para James. Ele tentara se esquivar, mais parecia congelado. Não só ele como também, nossos oponentes.

-Saiam daqui- disse a voz entorpecida de Edward- e levem Bella

Olhei para os outros, e fiz sinal para que me seguissem. Edward então atirou bella inconsciente em minha direção, que a segurei em meus braços. 

De suas mãos labaredas incandescentes de fogo, tomando a forma de um imenso dragão, aniquilou, por onde o fogo passava seus oponentes. 

- todo esse poder...- disse Emmett

-Ele reprimiu...-disse Jasper

-Para não se tornar um monstro- disse Alice

-Só nos resta um milagre

Um milagre. Somente isso poderia salvar-nos.

Bella POV

"acorde!"

Eu ouvia alguém dizer.

"acorde!"

Mais eu estou cansada.

"acorde, se não alguém que é precioso vai deixar de existir!"

Alguém precioso? Quem seria esta pessoa?

"desperte seus poderes".

Poderes? Que poderes? Eu sou só uma garota normal.

"DESPERTE AGORA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!"

Ao abrir os olhos eu estava sobre os braços de Carlisle. Que olhava em uma outra direção. O que eu vi me fez saltar dos braços de Carlisle e ser impedida por ele.

-não vá- disse ele- você pode perder a vida se for lá agora

-Se eu não fizer algo ele vai...

- deixe conosco Bella- disseram Emmett e Jasper

-a tempos que quero dar uma liçãozinha a meu irmãozinho- disse emmett

Ambos foram em direção a ele. Esta não era a primeira vez que os via agir. Mais eu tinha medo de perder. Medo de jamais rever o meu meio-vampiro.

Despertar...o que isso realmente queria dizer?

Poderes...? Eu os realmente tinha?

"concentre-se"

Eu ouvia a voz novamente. E eu a reconheci. Era a voz de meu pai. Papai você estava vivo ou eu estava ficando louca?

"desperte"

Eu não entendia. Como libertar algo que eu não sabia que existia?

A luta se intensificava e Emmett e Jasper, der repente estavam abatidos no chão. Edward vinha em minha direção. Eu me soltei das amarras de aço de Carlisle, e fui em sua direção. Não era o Edward que conheci. Os cabelos e o rosto eram iguais. Mais seus olhos estavam diferentes, havia um vermelho intenso cobrindo seus lhos cor de mel e sua aura estava tão sanguinária e aclamava por mais sangue. E eu era o próximo prato.

Corri em sua direção e o abracei. Ele aspirou meus cabelos e quando levantei meus olhos para seu rosto eu vi um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso nos lábios, manchados de sangue.

Em súbita velocidade seu sorriso se tornou macabro, mostrando suas presas que foram cravadas com rispidez e brutalmente em meu pescoço. 

Eu sentia minha minhas forças se esvaindo e eu não conseguia parar de sentir dor. Ele me mordia com tamanha violência. Mais aquele era a parte que ele relutou em esconder. E eu não conseguia evitar de amar essa parte também.

-Edward...volte para mim.

Mais ele só sorvia mais e mais.

-Edward...

Não sei explicar o por que. Não sei explicar a razão. Nem sei explicar como isso aconteceu. Mais isso comprovou qual é minha verdadeira natureza.

Eu sentia sede. Mais não de água. Eu estava contaminada por um cheiro de canela e jasmim. Eu sentia sede por sangue. Eu sentia sede pelo sangue de Edward. 

Agindo por instinto eu aproximei meus lábios de seu pescoço e o mordi. O gosto de sangue. O sangue do meu amor. O sangue delicioso que passava por meus lábios...e eu não conseguia controlar minhas lagrimas. Eu era uma mestiça de sangue maldito.

Edward soltara o meu pescoço e eu fiz o mesmo. E eu não conseguia parar de chorar, o abracei apertado. Eu levantei meu rosto para encará-lo. Seus olhos cor de âmbar, agora haviam voltado ao normal. E o meu sangue ainda escorria pelo canto inferior de seus lábios. Seus olhos agora estavam lacrimejados como os meus. Ele me abraçou de volta e pediu perdão inúmeras vezes.

Graças aos céus ele estava bem. Então minha ficou turva ao ponto de eu não consegui enchegar mais nada. 

Desconhecido POV

-Então aquela pirralha continua viva?!

-Parece que ela mora agora com uma família de vampiros em forks

-Então termos contas a certar com a filha de El diablo de los muertos.

**O0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFim da Quinta noiteo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Oie!

Desculpem pelo atraso em postar o cap.5, mais aconteceu de tudo esse tempo...primeiro voltei para a faculdade, depois meu computador pegou um vírus brabo que deletou todos os arquivos, inclusive o cap. Este capitulo esta bem diferente do original mais acho que ficou melhor...eu acho.

Estou muito contente por todos os comentários de incentivos para continuar com a fic. Agradeço do fundo do coração, por me apoiarem nesse projeto.

E não se preocupem a fic no sei finita (não terminou).

No próximo cap.(que dessa vez eu anotei num rascunho), vai estar on logo...eu espero...

Contribuam com criticas, sugestões e duvidas...

Um enorme abraço e inté o cap.6!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: A partir deste cap. Uma nova temporada de sangue e lutas, irá invadir a vida de Bella. Ah! Como sugestões musicais escutem a musica _Saigo no Kaijutsu _de Maaya Sakamoto e _Sunday, bloody Sunday_ do Paramore. Boa leitura!

Cap.6: Revelações

Escuridão. Era isso que eu via ao meu redor, um grande e vazio espaço negro. Tudo em minha volta era um motivo a mais para me entorpecer na escuridão. Meu corpo flutuava em meio ao nada e ao mesmo tempo minhas forças se esvaiam.

Onde eu estava? Que lugar era esse?

Derrepente a claridade em uma luz opaca vem em minha direção e me vejo em uma sala com um enorme piano de calda, cortinas vermelhas e o chão parecendo um tabuleiro de xadrez. Era estranho, porem eu me sentia fascinada. Segui para as cortinas algo me dizia para ir lá, instinto talvez. Quando retirei as cortinas, me deparei com um imenso espelho com uma moldura com detalhes em dourado com algumas pedras incrementando a fachada. Quando enfim dei uma olhada melhor, voltando-se para o meu reflexo eu via a mim mesma atualmente e atrás de mim uma menina que deveria ter apenas seis anos. Ao virar para traz percebi que essa menina vestia a mesma fantasia que eu. Quando a olhei novamente eu a reconheci essa menina era eu mesma, com seis anos de idade. O que esta acontecendo?

-Enfim você despertou, entretanto não totalmente- disse a minha mini versão- mas estou muito feliz de podê-la reencontrar

-Você é realmente eu?

-Sim. Sou um fragmento seu adormecido.

-Como assim?

-Sou a parte adormecida. Sou seu lado vampirico a muito esperando para despertar...você enfim encontrou um noivo não?

-Sim.. mas não entendo onde quer chegar. Pelo que eu saiba, sou ascendente de vampiros...isso aconteceria apenas...

-...se você fosse filha direta e é. Seu pai era um vampiro sangue-puro, e sua mãe era humana pertencente a um clã tão antigo quanto os vampiros. Você é a ultima descendente viva deste clã.

-eu não entendo.

-então me deixe levá-la de volta a um passado onde você era o que era.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim. Por um instante tive o receio de pega-la, mais algo em mim dizia que se eu não a pegasse jamais sairia daqui. Segurei a sua mão e ao nosso redor tudo ficava distorcido e moldava-se a outras formas e cores. Eu agora podia ver uma floresta, o cheiro de musgo e folhagem invadia minhas narinas. Eu sentia que conhecia aquele lugar. A pequena Bella, me guiou para uma casa de dois andares, branca, com pilastras em revestidas em mármore do mesmo tom. Aquela era a casa aonde eu vivi com minha família antes do incidente fatídico com James.

-Esta era você. Preste atenção em tudo- disse ela me fazendo segui-la. Ela atravessara a parede como um fantasma. Fiquei assustada com aquela visão. Fiz o mesmo que ela e o que vi me chocou mais. Eu vi a mim mesma...eu vi dois das pequenas Bellas. A Bella que vestia os mesmos trajes que eu e a Bella que brincava com o irmão. Alphonse, a quanto eu não o via, sentia tanta saudade.

-você lembra agora?-disse a mini-Bella

-Do que eu devia lembrar?

-Que Alphonse era seu irmão gêmeo?

Eu não entendia. Pelo que me constatava AL, era meu irmão mais novo, e nossa diferença de idade era de três anos.

-sua memória foi distorcida- disse ela como se ela lesse meus pensamentos.

-Distorcida? Por quê? Quem fez isso?

-Seu pai. Ele fez isso unicamente para te proteger. Ele jamais imaginou a capacidade de James voltar, alem do mas, estando ele com Marie.

-Eu não consigo entender isso. Por que Marie quer tanto me levar para seu lado? Pra eu virar uma escrava de sangria?

-Você esta errada- disse ela com a cabeça baixa- Marie teme o que você ira se tornar. Não compreende? Você é a ultima descendente viva de dois clãs mais poderosos. Alem de ter dons por sua parte vampira, você tem dons que foram passados através de sua mãe. Eu a trouxe aqui para você lembrar. Lembrar do significado de verdadeira essência- ela começou a andar e eu a seguir, mal sabendo o que me iria ocorrer posteriormente.

A pequena Bella da minha lembrança corria na mesma direção que eu, juntamente com Alphonse. Eles se dirigiram para os jardins onde eu vi em muito tempo, o rosto carrancudo de meu pai. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos claros, misturados a um castanho. Sua pele clara e cabelos castanhos escuros assim como os meus. Eu não agüentei apesar de saber que era apenas uma lembrança, eu corri para abraçá-lo, mas ao invés de conseguir ao menos tocá-lo, eu atravessei seu corpo, com um fantasma. No chão eu via a pequena Bella sendo segurara por ele. Ele ria. Apesar de tudo eu estava feliz. Quando enfim ouvi minha mãe chamando-nos, eu não agüentei. Lagrimas saíram de meu rosto e eu não agüentava mais. Minha mãe estava morta, eu poderia me fazer de forte por conta da minha teimosia, mais na verdade eu nunca consegui superar sua morte. Era tudo tão recente. Eu cresci não sabendo se meu pai continuava vivo, e a única que existia era minha mãe. Eu perdi o chão quando ela partiu. Ainda não tenho forças para caminhar. Caminho apenas em direção, a catastofre que percorre todo o meu ser.

-Eu sei que é difícil- disse a mini-bella que agora parecia ter ficado um pouco maior.

-Eu sei que você entende afinal você sou eu- eu disse entre as lagrimas. Ela esticou a mão para que a pegasse e a seguisse, o que eu fiz sem pestanejar.

Ao meu redor parecia que as imagens se distorciam, então estávamos a minha lembrança brincando com meu irmão, mais ao invés de brincar com a lama estávamos controlando dois dos quatro elementos. Ele fazia brotar do nada um girassol e eu o regava com uma fraca corrente de água. Derrepente eu não contentada com apenas em regar a planta, joguei água em meu irmão. Ele ficou com raiva e descontou em mim jogando água também. A minha lembrança evitou usando o vento que redirecionou o ataque para AL, mais acabou atingindo-o de raspão.

-eu não acredito nisso!

-pois acredite você conseguia manipular três dos quatro elementos, terra, água e vento.

-e meu irmão?

-ele conseguia apenas dois, terra e água- disse ela- o elemento do fogo você estava proibida de usá-lo, por determinação de seus pais.

-então o poder do fogo...foi aquele que Edward usou na noite da invasão...foi uma manifestação de um poder meu?

-Correto. Edward é hibrido assim como você. Ele também tem dons inimagináveis assim como você. E quando ambos se morderam transferiram parte de seus dons um para o outro. Quando você estava inconsciente eu tentei fazê-la acordar, desculpe ter usado a voz do papai. Mais se você não fizesse algo, a sanidade dele estaria comprometida. Mais antes que você despertasse a outra parte que tem ânsia por sangue dele, mordeu você bruscamente e retirou mesmo que sem querer, um fragmento de poder dos quatro elementos.

-em outras palavras ele também pode controlar todos os elementos?

-não. Ele apenas pode controlar o fogo. Não sei o que ocasionou isso tudo. Ainda muitas coisas que estou compreendendo.- então ela olhou para mim tristonha- a próxima lembrança que irei demonstra ira lhe revelar o que realmente aconteceu naquela tarde, quando James apareceu. Por favor, segure a minha mão.

Ela estendeu novamente a sua e eu a pequei. Ao redor nosso tudo se distorcia em cores enigmáticas e complexas, que pareciam distorcer a realidade. As cores mudavam e tomavam formas distintas e quando dei por mim eu estava na varanda de minha.

Então eu me vi e AL, correndo da porta dos fundos, indo em direção ao quintal para brincar na chuva, estávamos tentando controlar os pingos com nossos poderes, mais eu não consegui por muito tempo e acabei me molhando. AL ria por minha condição. E como vingança joguei lama em cima dele. O que atingi em cheio. Quando enfim ele ia jogar em mim um punhado de lama, surge um homem alto, loiro. Este era James.

-hora, hora eu saio à procura de alimento e encontro duas crianças... -disse ele inspirando o ar- ...que por sinal cheiram muito bem.

-O que você quer aqui seu babuíno branco?!- disse AL

-Hora quanta grosseria criança... -disse ele- eu apenas quero o que todo da minha espécie almeja...sangue

-O posto mais próximo fica a um quarteirão daqui- eu disse ingenuamente

James soltara uma gargalhada infinda, que fez meus ossos gelarem. Eu podia sentir o medo que minha lembrança sentia. Isso era estranho. Mais de uma forma ou de outra eu estava prestes a descobrir tudo.

Quando enfim parou de gargalhar ele olhou para nos como aperitivos.

-eu adoro quando são crianças...são tão engraçadas- disse ele, que derrepente apareceu em nossas costas e pegou AL, pelo braço- fique quietinho...o titio vai te mostrar o céu.

Ele segurava o pescoço de AL bruscamente, enquanto se aproximava para mordê-lo...ele gritava e tentava a todo custo se libertar, mais não conseguia usar nenhum de seus dons...ele tinha muito medo e disso, bastava apenas observar em sua expressão.

O meu eu, apenas observava a cena com os olhos ofuscados e cheios de lagrimas. James então enquanto sorvia sangue de meu irmão, que se debatia mais ainda, torceu seu pescoço e a ultima imagem de meu irmão foi seu rosto contorcido em meio às lagrimas e o sangue, que se misturavam na relva. James jogou o corpo morto de meu irmão no chão. E eu que observa a lembrança não agüentava mais olhar. Era muito doloroso presenciar tudo aquilo novamente.

Então ele se aproximou de mim, e eu berrava a minha lembrança "reaja", mais ela continuava com os olhares opacos. Então ela começou a berrar e colocar as mãos na cabeça como se tivesse muita pressão. E eu podia sentir raiva, desamparo, ódio, vingança, um desejo imenso de matar.

Abaixou-se a minha frente ele disse:

-Não se preocupe a levarei para o mesmo lugar de seu irmão...eu prometo sorver seu sangue com muito carinho.

Eu observava tudo e me sentia desesperada, eu queria ajudar a mim mesma, mais não podia. Era apenas uma lembrança. Uma lembrança que fui forçada a esquecer e que agora eu estava a recuperando...era cruel demais observar aquilo.

- Bella preste atenção o que irá acontecer agora- disse a mini eu ao meu lado.

Ele quando tentou me tocar fora repelido por um choque. Eu podia ver o meu eu cheio de ira. Então de minhas pequenas mãos saíram raios imensos que eletrocutaram James. Então minha lembrança, caiu no chão, exausta. Essa foi à deixa para James, que me pegou pelos cabelos.

-quem você pensa que é garotinha...-disse ele olhando-me para o meu rosto de dor, depois olhou para o corpo de meu irmão estirado no chão- Hahaha...como não percebi antes...você é descendente de vampiro...você e seu finado irmão são o que chamamos de sangue maldito...o sangue mais raro, e quando encontrado é capaz de tornar ate o mais fraco dos vampiros num rei.

Ele então me mordeu, e eu sentia a dor novamente...era agonizante. Eu sentia minhas veias flamejarem e eu por mais que me debatesse não conseguia me soltar de suas terríveis amarras. Quando finalmente dei por mim, estávamos no acampamento de Marie, mais tudo parecia diferente. Ainda eram os mesmos vampiros, porem havia carcaças humanas envolta de uma grande vale, rostos distorcidos e alguns até pareciam em entrar em decomposição.

James me largou no chão, e eu estiquei o rosto para cima e vi em minha volta vários indivíduos que se aproximavam. Não percebi que o medalhão que meu pai havia me dado caira no chão.

-Vejam só o que nosso caçador pegou... Uma criancinha... Pensei que você gosta-se de peixes grandes- disse uma voz que reconheci como sendo de Relas.

-Hora Relas, e você acha que nosso mais renomado caçador iria trazer essa criança se num fosse realmente importante- disse alguém que reconheci como um dos vampiros da invasão

-Esta correto- disse ele, se transportando em uma velocidade para a montanha de corpos mortos – meus caros amigos, eu vos trago o mais raro dos sangues... O sangue de um maldito.

Os vampiros ficaram desejos e ao mesmo tempo surpresos. Eu via estampados em seus rostos o desejo por meu sangue. Então se ouviu um vento soprar, e Marie surgiu calando os vampiros polvorosos. Ela se aproximou de mim, pegou o medalhão, analizando-o e esticou meu rosto para ver a marca deixada por James. Ela então se aproximou dele, sorrindo, contudo pegou o leque que tinha nas mãos, e bateu com voracidade em seu rosto.

-SEU IDIOTA!- berrou ela em tamanha fúria- Você condenou a todos nos ao morder e trazer essa criança para cá! Se ela for mesmo um sangue maldito, você sabe o que parte da profecia diz, aquele que morder um sangue maldito terá poderes inimagináveis...mais meu caro idiota você esqueceu-se de um misero detalhe, ao sorver seu sangue você ganha Dons, mais toda vez que você usá-los você próprio se condena a morte. Você tomou dessa criança um fragmento mínimo de poder e toda vez que você fica mais fraco ela fica mais forte.

Todos pareciam chocados com as palavras daquela vampira. A única diferença que eu reparava é que na verdade a distorção das minhas memórias era que apesar de ser meu reflexo, ela tinha o cabelo mais escuro, quase negro e seus olhos não eram tão vermelhos quanto eu me recordava.

-E alem do mais senhor idiota! Essa criança é uma das minhas ascendentes e fique claro que se alguém se aproximar de meus parentes, sem meu devido concedimento, será condenado a encontrar com suas vitimas em danação infinita.

Ela então se aproximou de mime com um agitar nas mãos me envolveu em uma grande bolha. E dentro dela eu pude ouvir a voz dela.

" Minha criança, quando você despertar talvez sinta um pouco de dor...eu sou sua parenta, sua avó...mãe de seu pai...Charlie Swan...você enfrentara muitos desafios...e irei buscá-la quando for mais velha ...você irá se tornar muito forte...afinal é filha de seus pais...fique bem minha sangria"

E tudo a minha volta apago-se. Tanto para mim, quanto para minha lembrança. Apenas eu podia ver a mim mesma pois uma luz irradiava de mim. Na verdade, do medalhão que carregava comigo ate hoje. Um cordão dourado e um pingente de coração que abria e lá continha a foto de meus pais e meu irmão.

Quando o peguei em minhas mãos, em minha volta a escuridão tomou a forma de um magnífico jardim que chovia pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Então eu vi meu próprio reflexo de meu sonho. Travava as mesmas vestes que eu. Então percebi que esta era minha parte vampirica em sua forma original.

-Eu sou você- disse meu reflexo

-Você sou eu- eu disse- agora eu entendo

Ela sorriu. Seus olhos avermelhados lacrimejavam, ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou.

-Eu estava com medo, medo de que você não me aceitasse...

-Se eu não aceitasse você mesma, eu não seria capaz de aceitar a mim mesma e o que sou

-fico feliz que possa gostar de mim, seus pais apenas queriam seu bem quando me selaram... Desculpe-me... Mesmo selada eu te trouxe muitos problemas... mas eu prometo lhe ajudar...quando for necessário e você estiver em situação de perigo eminente, você pode me chamar com seu coração e eu virei protegê-la.

- Me proteger?

-bem apenas irei te dar poderes...pois ainda não esta na hora de você despertar completamente...quando essa hora chegar...asas se abriram e as portas do destino serão seladas- disse ela com um sorriso

-eu não entendi nenhuma palavra filosófica que você disse

- não se preocupe, embora as coisas pareçam difíceis, lembre-se que elas podem ficar ainda piores!

-obrigada por me consolar!

Nos olhamos e ambas rimos meu lado vampirico, afinal de contas era parte de mim e nada podia mudar isso. Então eu pude ouvir vozes que nos chamavam. Olhei para traz e vi em meio à penumbra uma enorme casa, em branco marmoreando, com pilastras esculpidas, uma fonte com um anjo em seu centro e sete pessoas atrás desta.

Eles me chamavam. Quando a penumbra passou, eu pude ver minha família vampira. Esme minha avó, Carlisle seu esposo, Alice pequena com rosto de fada, Jasper alto e leonino, Emmett grande e idiota, Rosálie loura e linda, e o mais belo de todos, que tinha a voz mais forte, Edward meu amor.

Corri em direção a eles tentando levar meu lado vampirico comigo, mais ela soltou minha mão. E me olhou com os olhos profundos e disse:

-Quando somente as asas do destino se abrirem eu poderei ser despertada... até lá permanecerei quieta esperando por esse dia...

-mas como eu faço para te chamar?

-você pode me dar um nome se quiser...

-ok... vou te chamar de Isa...nos veremos em breve né? Com a sorte que eu tenho...

Ela sorriu e disse: " Até breve Bella!"

Corri em direção a minha família e quando estava prestes a me jogar nos braços de Edward, um clarão em súbito surgiu e apagou tudo de minha visão. Eu podia ouvir um choro fraco. Quem chorava? Com dificuldade ao abrir os olhos eu via Edward, chorando com algumas feridas no rosto. Levei as minhas mãos a sua face e chamei por seu nome. Ele me abraçou fortemente, me pedindo desculpas.

-não preciso de desculpas- eu disse, limpando o seu rosto das lagrimas- você salvou a minha vida e graças a isso eu pude enfim recuperar minha memória.

-sua memória? – disse Esme

-Eu pude lembrar-me do meu passado como hibrida.

-então aquilo que vimos... Você realmente mordeu Edward? Então você é como eu, Edward e Rosálie?- disse Alice.

-Sim. Nasci hibrida porem por alguma razão... Isa disse que ainda não estou pronta- eu disse a eles

-quem é Isa? – perguntou Carlisle

-E meu lado vampirico que acabei conhecendo

-Já vi que temos mais um doido na família- disse Emmett

-Essa família é cheia de pessoas loucas - disse Jasper- e você é a pior delas Emmett.

-Num precisa elogiar- disse Emmett se fazendo de sem graça.

-Bem vamos deixar isso para amanha. - disse Esme

Quando então percebi que estava no salão de baile e que agora estava totalmente aos pedaços, o fogo... Meu poder causou tudo isso...e de algum jeito eu consertaria o estrago e aprenderia a reusar meus dons, concebidos por meus pais. Mais não esta noite. E talvez não amanha. Mas um dia eu iria despertar e me defender de Marie.

Quando dei por mim, eu já não escutava mais nenhum som...eu dormia um sono sem sonhos nos braços de Edward.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFim da Sexta Noiteoo0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Olá pessoas! **

**Como tem passado??? **

**Aconteceram muitos imprevistos dos quais me impossibilitaram a cont. do cap. **

**De tudo ocorreu! È faculdade que ta cheia de prova! É estagio! É eu procurando emprego! É comutador que pega vírus e descunfigura tudo! E acabou deletando o cap.! Que era totalmente diferente deste. Nele Edward revela a Bella, quem foram seus pais até como conheceu Carlisle. **

**Quanto ao próximo capitulo... Só posso dizer que dois dos personagens iram revelar um segredo, que tumultuara ainda mais a vida de Bella!**

**Então como esta o sexto capitulo de BK? Admito que amei escrevê-lo... mandem comentários se gostaram, se odiaram, com duvidas, sugestões, criticas...vale tudo...**

**Mais se quiserem dar-me uns cascudos por demorar na atualização, vou roubar a capa do Harry Potter, e me esconder...hahaha.**

**Um abraço a vocês e não deixem de comentar, viu?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7: Verdades

Eu não sabia se havia dormido por um dia ou dois, só sabia que acordei com uma manhã fria. Levantei e fui até a janela, e apenas pode ver uma camada grossa de neve cobrindo o jardim. Eu sorri comigo mesma, não via neve desde muito pequena, praticamente desde tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Agora eu sabia toda a verdade sobre minha origem, mas eu sabia que algumas memórias ainda viriam a tona e que isso talvez me machuca-se, mais eu teria forças para enfrentá-la, pois agora eu tinha uma família e esta me ajudaria a enfrentar todos os meus temores...pelo menos era isso que eu esperava...

Estava tão envolta em meus pensamentos quando senti um cheiro maravilhoso de canela e jasmim. Braços me enlaçaram pela cintura e me jogou sobre a cama. Edward então ficou sobre mim e me depositou vários beijos na rosto, em minha testa, e em meu pescoço, eu já arfava e sentia que se ele não me beija-se eu explodiria! Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o puxei para mim. Seus lábios se entreabriam nos meus e aquele foi o primeiro passo para o beijo mais ardente que já tivemos. Enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava minha cintura, a outra me acariciava e eu sentia arrepios estranhos e não tão estranhos assim.

Ao me afastar de seu rosto e observá-lo melhor eu pude ver sobre a luz fraca que iluminava o quarto a cor de seus olhos, um verde esmeralda intenso, que parecia que ele me despia com aquele olhar. Se eu não interrompesse aquele contato visual eu não me responsabilizaria por meus atos.

-O que aconteceu com seus olhos?-perguntei

-É uma longa historia, tem certeza que quer ouvi-la?

-Vindo de você eu a escutaria nem que ela durasse anos, só para ouvir sua voz.

Ele riu. Um lindo sorriso torto. O mais bonito que eu já vira.

-Faz parte de ser o que sou- ele disse me dando um selinho nos lábios o bastante para me deixar louca.

-Eu não entendi- disse quando ele repousou a cabeça sobre meu peito e eu acariciava seus cabelos.

-Quando nos híbridos ficamos muito fracos em nossa forma vampiresca, nos tomamos nossas formas humanas para recuperar energias.

-E você vai ficar assim, por muito tempo?

-Apenas alguns dias, em geral apenas três- ele então levantou seu rosto e me encarou- por que?

-Bem acho que estou me apaixonando por esse Edward humano, não quero que o Edward vampiro fique com ciúmes.

-E o que voce vai fazer então?-perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

-Vou ficar com os dois e não vou dividi-los com ninguém!

-Depois eu era o possessivo, acho que criei um monstro

-hehe..e esse mostro ama voce demais.

-Voce não esta assustada, com o fato de não ser humana?

Agora ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu não imaginava ou talvez tinha receios dele perguntar sobre isso. Se eu estava assustada? Não. Não era essa a palavra para definir o que eu estava sentindo...era algo diferente...

-não assustada não, talvez surpresa. Parte de mim, sempre soube que eu era diferente, e que eu me cicatrizava rápido, eu achava que era por ser ascendente de vampiros, mais minhas memórias estão voltando aos poucos e eu tenho certeza que me lembrarei de coisas que não irei gostar e outras que com certeza me irão surpreender.

-Você não esta com medo?

-Sim. Tremendo pelo fato de ser minha culpa Marie invadir, o baile daquela forma. O que eu até agora não entendi o porque ela me procurou só agora.

-Voce é absurda! Mais talvez ela gostasse de um bom desafio- disse ele o que me fez encará-lo- talvez soubesse de certa forma que você viesse para cá e que conheceria sua irmã Esme, que pensava que estava morta.

Quando ele tocou no nome de Esme, eu me lembrei que havia um assunto que consentia a revelações de fatos durante aquele dia.

-me diga, quanto tempo fiquei dormindo dessa vez?

-Uns dois dias.

-E me tire uma duvida, estou na minha forma humana ou vampiresca?

Ele riu. E disse: "na forma humana. Voce gastou muito poder na luta"

-Mais ainda não estou pronta para despertar totalmente, foi o que meu outro eu me havia dito. E voce não esta assustado? Não esta com receios de mim por ser como voce?

-no momento me sinto aliviado

-como assim aliviado?

-bem quando eu não tinha ciencia de que voce era igual a mim, eu tinha receios de como podia chegar perto de voce sem machuca-la pois era incrivelmente quebradiça, mais agora sinto-me livre, para tomar voce para mim e não vou dividi-la com ninguem.

-nossa o Sr. Possessivo, ataca novamente e espere um minuto eu não acabei de dizer isso?

-o sentimento é recíproco!

Nos rimos e ficamos a nos encarar. Pois ambos sabiam que não haveria muitos momentos assim, então estávamos aproveitando.

-Preciso conversar com todos e dizer o que exatamente me lembrei – eu disse- principalmente a Esme.

-Eu sei. Estão todos a aguardando lá em baixo. O que voce vai fazer?

-Dizer o que estou pensando.

Eu sabia lá no fundo que se continuasse aqui as coisas tenderiam a piorar, e eu coloquei todos em perigo por ser exatamente o que sou. Talvez antes de minha chagada, todos eles estavam seguros e se eu não tivesse vindo provavelmente estariam seguros, e eu não conheceria nem minha família nem Edward que agora, minha vida girava em torno dele e eu não conseguia evitar o fato de estar incondicionalmente amando-o e também sabia que nada sabia a respeito dele.

Quem eram seus pais? O que aconteceu com eles? Eu não tinha a coragem necessária para perguntar, mais eu de certa forma desconfiava que ele me contaria quando chegasse a hora certa, e eu não podia deixar de sentir medo quanto a isso. Não do medo em si, mais do medo dele pensar em sua historia, e partir. Isso seria minha sentença de morte. Eu estava muito apaixonada.

Quando ambos descemos de mãos dadas para a sala, estavam todos reunidos, com excessão de Esme e Carlisle. Alice que estava sentada ao lado de Jasper, saiu e correu em minha direção me abraçando.

-fico feliz que tenha gostado da camisola – disse ela sorridente

Peraí! Camisola? Quando persebi que trajava uma longa, azul escuro e de seda camisola, com um leva decote no busto, que parecia ser da Victoria Secret, senti o sangue subir com estrema vontade para meu rosto.

-Esta incrivelmente sexy irmanzinha, se eu fosse solteiro voce não me escaparia-disse Emmett.

-Pode apostar que escaparia sim- disse Rosálie irritada- e é melhor voce calar a boca senão o noivo dela vai te partir em dois.

-eu estou contando com isso! Voce sabe que eu amo uma boa briga- disse Emmett sarcarstico.

-É bom contar com isso Emmett, mais enquanto eu estiver sob esta forma, não posso fazer nada contra voce- disse Edward

-Há! E por isso mesmo que será interessante- disse ele- vem pra cima mano!

Edward ficou em posição de luta assim como Emmett, se alguém não parassem eles iam se matar, na verdade, quem provavelmente ia morrer seria Edward. Ou eu estava ficando super protetora demais, por que algo me dizia que aquela brincadeira não iria durar muito tempo.

Enquanto eles ameaçavam se atracar, senti a presença de algo que fez meu sangue gelar a espinha. Em seguida, segui em direção ao quadro em cima da lareira, aquele quadro era de certa forma familiar, o engraçado é que não sentia meus pés nos chão. Uma menina que não devia ter menos que 15 anos, cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, com um brilho avermelhado, sentada num sofá, e em sua direita um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos com o mesmo tom avermelhado da menina, quanto a sua esquerda, um homem de cabelos loiros e incríveis olhos azuis acizentados. O trio, era incrivelmente belo, ambos pareciam anjos esculpidos muito mais belos do que os existentes na capela cistina.

-Vejo que seus poderes estão começando a despertar- disse Esme derrepente

Eu não havia entendia, quando me virei para encara-la, ela parecia que esta em um andar inferior de onde eu estava pois era estranho, a sala não tinha plano superior, então isso só pode significar que...

Então olhei para baixo, e enfim persebi que estava flutuando... e eu tinha medo de autura, me lembrar disso me fez automaticamente ir ao encontro ao chão. Com as mãos no tapete, e com os pés no chão eu estava em choque. Como eu conseguiria ter feito algo assim? Derrepente a resposta saiu de meus lábios, como se fosse obvia:

-O vento- eu disse

-Um dos cinco elementos da terra- disse ela- pelo visto voce tem o mesmo poder que ela e talvez seja igual a ela.

-eu jamais seria como Marie, não cobiço um poder alem do meu alcance e se condenar a danação eterna.

-Então voce sabe o que ela realmente quer?- disse Carlisle, enquanto eu e Esme não perdíamos o contato visual. Uma mistura de sentimentos se demonstrava entorno dos olhos dela, dois pude que de destacar eram raiva e desespero.

-Ela quer ter meu sangue, cujo teor tem fundamentos apropriados para algo, que não tem haver pelo fato de ser hibrida, e sim como ela me chamou, sangria.

Esme então desfez a pose intimidadora e veio em minha direção em uma velocidade, me abraçando, fortemente e ternamente, como uma ...verdadeira avó.

-Me desculpe querida- disse ela- eu não tinha ideais de que ela queria torna-la isso. Mais ela não se aproximara de voce novamente.

-Ela virá, disso eu tenho certeza, quando criança eu fui levada a seu covil por James, e lá ela me confessou que era minha avó e que eu ia ser muito poderosa e seria sua sangria. Foi isso que consegui me lembrar, graças ao meu parcial despertar.

-então é mais serio do que eu imaginava-disse Carlisle- voce lembrou de algo a mais?

-Lembro de meu outro eu me dizer algo referente a asas do destino- eu disse

-Impossivel!-disse Esme- não pode estar acontecendo!

-Receio que não tenhamos mais duvidas das intensoes de Marie- disse Carlisle

-do que estão falando?- perguntei integrada, enquanto observava os outros me olharem integrados.

-A maldição mais malevo-la que possa ter existido- disse Carlisle

-Carregada pelo sangue de seus descendentes- disse Esme

-A maldição dos Knight- disse Edward

-Do que vocês estão falando?-perguntei já assustada

-Não a tempo, temos que nos mudar com extrema urgência- disse Alice

-Se for pra abandonar tudo por causa dessa lenda, vocês estão acreditando mesmo nisso?

-Emmett, quando se trata dos Knight nada é pra se levar na brincadeira- disse Jasper

Maldição dos Knight? Esse nome era familiar...espera um pouco isso é...

-Voces estão falando de Sophia e Ethan Knight? A sangue puro que fugiu com um humano e o transformou em um vampiro? Aquela que o irmão queria como esposa? Aquela mesmo que deixou seu único filho aos cuidados de amigos?Aquela que é...minha antepassada!-eu disse

-Esta certa- disse Esme- e do que mais voce lembra?

-O irmão dela...David, jogou uma maldição para os descendentes da irmã, eles seriam encontrados e seriam transfomados em sangria.

-Mais David Kness, morreu em batalha, depois de matar sua irmã e o marido, por conta dos poderes dela...que eram os quatro elementos..

-Então Bela é...-disse Rosálie

-A ultima descendente viva dos Knight- disse Alice

-E por conseguinte...-disse Jasper

-É a reencarnação de Sophia Knight- disse Edward

Eu não podia acreditar, tudo em mim girava e em minha vista foi apagada por uma escuridão.

Quando acordei, eu me sentia completamente tonta, pois isso não era possível! Eu sou a reencarnação de minha antepassada? Uma antepassada que foi amaldiçoada por querer viver um grande amor, morta pela raiva e inveja do irmão, separado de seu filho por conta de que se o encontrassem seria morto...

Minha vida inteira estava amaldiçoada, e o pior eu estava amaldiçoando a vida das pessoas que eu amava, tinha de tomar uma decisão para voltar o principio de tudo e enfrentar o meu destino seja despertada ou não eu não iria permitir que mais ninguém morresse para me proteger...estava mais que na hora...voltar para o lugar onde tudo começou...

-Esta na hora de voltar para Amistad- eu disse aos sete vampiros presentes me encarando preocupados- Para a cidade onde residem os L-cans.

**0o00o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o0o0 Fim da Sétima noite o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o000000o0**

Olá, gostaram do sétimo captilo de Bk?

Enquanto eu escrevia, eu pensei comigo mesma que estava na hora de dar um destino a batalha travada por Bella. Me inspirei nesse capitulo enquanto li o manga VK, e ouvia a musica tema do anime...e alguns detalhes de um livro de Alan Kardec que possuo.

Realmente, como prometido um capitulo cheio de revelações que mutuará o destino de Bella...mais não se desisperem a fic esta um pouco longe de terminar, emoções surprendentes aguardam no próximo captulo, que trará emoçoes surprendentes!

Obrigada novamente a todos por me ensentivarem a escrever, e estou muito feliz que leiam BK e que me deixam comentários maravilhosos!

Ah! Tenho pensado em fazer alguns extras, quem quiser participar me avise!

Bem vamos a parte divertida? Comentários, sugestões, criticas, seram bem-vindos!

Se cuidem e mais uma vez obrigada por ler BK.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: Fuga interceptada e as revelações da antepassada

Por muito tempo eu busquei saber o que realmente eu era. Quando criança, eu caia com mais freqüência do que hoje, mais o que era igual a aquela época, era que me cicatrizava rapidamente. Aos 17 anos, enfim, descobri que minha vida pacata e normal, se transformara do vinho para a água sanitária.

No final de contas, eu não era humana. Eu sou a ultima descendente viva da dinastia dos sangues puro, apesar de ter nascido hibrida e no momento eu estar sobre a casca da superfície humana. Meu pai era um sangue puro, filho de Marie, que se apaixonou por Renée, uma humana que tinhas certos dons místicos, minha mãe. Eles enfrentaram ambos os lados para viver esse amor e a felicidade parecia completa, agora que formavam uma família com o nascimento de seus gêmeos, eu e Alphonse. Mas a felicidade não durou muito. Aos cinco anos eu assisti o assassinato de meu irmão, meu pai desde então nunca mais fora visto, e minha mãe para me proteger, fez meu lado vampiro adormecer, e para isso pagou um preço alto demais. Nos últimos anos vi sua vida se definhando cada vez mais e mais. Até que menos de um ano, ela partiu desejando minha felicidade.

Descobri uma nova família, com integrantes ao mesmo tempo em que bizarros, eram fascinante; O intenso carinho de mãe de Esme, sabedoria de Carlisle, beleza de Rosálie, o jeito calado e serio de Jasper, o urso brincalhão Emmett, a otaku-fadinha-louca-e-paixão-por-moda Alice, e meu amado anjo, Edward. Será que eu os conhecia realmente? Mesmo estando morando sobre o mesmo teto, a cerca de meses, no fundo do meu ser eu sabia, que não. Ambos contavam-se de revelar mais de si mesmos.

Quais eram suas verdadeiras historias? Como chegaram até aqui? Como se conheceram? Será que um dia, eu teria a coragem necessária, para um dia perguntar a cada um sobre isso? Eu definitivamente não sabia dizer.

Desde o momento em que eu havia decidido, voltar para onde tudo começou (Amistad), todos tem sido cautelosos comigo. Eu já decidira que iria para lá, pois algo me dizia que era lá que eu teria que ir. Entretanto, Esme tentou me convencer a ficar forte antes de partir. Eu teria que tentar despertar meu lado vampiresco, mais por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia me sintonizar com isso. Eu estava preocupada demais com a situação dos outros se eu permanece-se nesta casa. Mais se eu não fizesse algo e despertasse logo, creio que não poderei ajudar ninguém e eu sabia que se os avisasse de ante a mão, quando estava de partida eles com toda a certeza iriam vir me impedir.

Mais eu era teimosa de mais. Com ou sem autorização ou com ou sem despertar, eu iria para lá de qualquer jeito. Afinal, apesar de querer investigar coisas do meu passado, eu tinha que visitar o tumulo de meu irmão. Al, eu fui uma péssima Irma não fui? Eu não o visito a mais de 12 anos. Se você tivesse vivo, talvez papai não tivesse partido. Se você tivesse vivo, mamãe não teria morrido como morreu.

Eu podia até imaginar. Mais esta é minha realidade, não havia momento para sonhos infantis de uma criança que trancou toda a sua dor dentro de uma caixa e jogo-a em meio ao mar negro, que era as profundezas do próprio coração. Não havia tempo para me despedir educadamente, eu partiria hoje mesmo para evitar que acontece-se algo tenebroso as pessoas que eu mais amava.

Eu não sabia como ia lutar, só sabia que iria fazê-lo com unhas e dentes.

Afinal, Marie queria meu sangue e também acho que ela deveria saber que eu sou supostamente a reencarnação de Sophie Knight, minha antepassada. Juntando ambos, era obvio demais que, ela queria o segredo das asas do destino que para mim eram desconhecidas, até o presente momento. Então por analise, eu era única que deveria acabar com essa historia de uma vez por todas, não importando como. Mais eu não sabia e nem podia imaginar que meu mundo, fora banhado em sangue por ambição e ganância.

De certo modo, talvez, a maldição dos Knight esteja circulando em minhas veias e eu não podia impedir que as pessoas que eu amo ao meu redor se machucassem ainda mais por minha culpa. O episodio do fatídico baile foi um exemplo disso. Apesar de eu levar memórias boas, como a dança com Edward ao som de "you raise me up"; ou quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez; ou quando ele provou do meu sangue e em seguida me deu um beijo; ou quando Carlisle e Esme, nos deram sua bênção. Tudo isso era mais um motivo para eu me afastar deles, me afastar dessa vida, da qual não me eu os irai guardar pela eternidade, pelo menos quando eu desperta-se totalmente eu a teria.

No fundo eu sabia que nunca iria pertencer realmente a lugar nenhum e que se eu não partisse agora, talvez não tenha mais a coragem para seguir em frente. E eu sabia, que se os alertasse quando fosse sair, eles tentariam me impedir. Mesmo assim, eles saberiam quando e onde, por isso ocultei o máximo que pude minha energia, para que eles não o soubessem.

Então quando todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos, pela madrugada, eu desci sorrateiramente as escadas, observando se havia alguma presença por perto. Me dirigindo para porta de entrada, eu observei a janela que fora destruída no dia em que cheguei aqui, soltei um longo suspiro, eu iria sentir falta disso. Mais era tarde para desistir.

Quando porem, eu enfim toquei a maçaneta da porta...

-Vai a algum lugar, Bella?- disse Edward atrás de mim- vai nos deixar e ir embora? Vai ME deixar?

-Eu preciso ir- eu disse sem encará-lo, soltando um suspiro- se esse for meu destino eu não tenho outra alternativa a não ser aceita-lo.

-Como pode ter certeza de que esse é mesmo seu destino?- disse ele alterando o tom de voz- como pode querer entregar-se a aquela maldita, mesmo termos dito que iríamos protegê-la?!

-Aquela maldita é minha única parente viva, alem de Esme- eu disse levantando o meu tom de voz ainda mais- se ela quer que eu me sacrifique, se isso libertarem vocês de uma briga sangrenta, da qual não lhes pertence, eu estou disposta a arriscar tudo e me sacrificar pela segurança de vocês...

Ele então não me deixou falar mais nada, me virou e pos seus lábios selaram os meus em uma dança violenta. Puxei-o para mim, agarrando sua nuca e colocando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, me entregando completamente a aquele beijo selvagem. Suas mãos apertavam mais ao seu encontro me dando sensações que jamais senti. Me fazendo desejar me tornar uma só com aquele ser com cara de anjo. Vasculhando por baixo de minha blusa, e tocando minha pele de forma nada delicada.

Me separei contra minha vontade dele. Eu ainda precisava respirar. E pela primeira vez eu pude encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, cheios de desejo. Desejo por mim, e ao mesmo tempo, pedintes para que eu não fosse a lugar nenhum.

-Edward...-eu disse ainda ofegante- eu preciso ir...mais eu faço isso por nós...eu realmente amo você e não quero sob hipótese nenhuma pensar que algo possa lhe acontecer.

-Eu não vou permitir que você vá- disse ele serio ainda me segurando em sua cintura- não sozinha.

-Edward você está louco!- eu exclamei alto, provavelmente todos já sabiam de minha quase fuga- em menos de um dia você voltara a sua forma original, se os L-cans sentirem seu cheiro eles o mataram!!! Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça!

-Bella! Ao contrario do que você pensa, meus poderes ainda não se manifestaram e nem se manifestaram pelo menos mais cinco dias- ele disse me segurando ainda mais firme do que antes- seu poder das "chamas infernais" era muito forte, alem do mais eu estava em estado deplorável, eu extrapolei o limite, permitido, então para todos os efeitos eu estou aguardando meu desperta como você. E nada o que você disser ou fizer fará com que eu mude de decisão. Afinal sou tão teimoso quanto você!

Por mais que eu tentasse desmentir, Edward tinha razão quanto a isso, mais eu não podia simplesmente pedir para que ele largar-se tudo, por mim. Eu não...poderia...conviver.. com isso...

-Edward...entenda por favor- eu disse com lagrimas nos olhos

-Não! Entenda você Bella!- ele disse ainda mais aspirado- é tão ruim assim ficar perto de você? É tão ruim minha companhia? Será que você me ama realmente?...

Não o deixei continuar. Com a mesma ferocidade, o beijei. Ele levantou meu corpo, encostando-o na porta. Suas mãos agora me vasculhavam com estrema urgência. Aquele toque ousado que jamais concedi a ninguém...a não ser a ele. Eu pertencia somente a ele, de corpo, sangue e alma. Eu não podia lutar contra meus instintos, eu o queria para mim, mais se não parássemos eu não mediria as conseqüências.

-Eu diria que é uma ótima tática para pegar a fugitiva- disse Emmett- "me pega, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa"

Edward e eu nos separamos subitamente ao perceber a cena constrangedora e completamente comprometedora que estávamos, sendo observados pelos outros que apareceram derrepente ali, ou estavam ali e eu muito ocupada para percebê-los.

-Bella...pensei que estivéssemos entendidas- disse Esme parecendo magoada

-Esme eu não posso ficar parada esperando que meu outro eu acorde!- eu disse- se eu continuar aqui vocês estarão em perigo. Marie será capaz de matar você se eu não o fizer.

-Mais mesmo assim, querer visitar a cidade onde aconteceu...

-Esme eu sei que você e todos aqui presentes querem me proteger- eu disse não escondendo minhas lagrimas- eu não posso continuar aqui...apesar de eu amar muito esse lugar e amar todos vocês...eu não posso mudar minha decisão...

-Bella, você esta certa do que esta realmente fazendo?- disse Alice, abraçada a Jasper- se você for e se machucar, não acha que machucará a todos nos? Estamos todos preocupados com a sua segurança e as nossas. Você entende que você é parte de nos, assim como somos parte de você?

-Alice...eu sei de tudo isso...mais eu não posso deixar que nada aconteça a vocês...vocês são minha única família e eu não quero perde-los...não importa as circunstancias, eu não posso permitir que vocês se machuquem por minha causa

- e acha que isso vai ser o suficiente? Acha que vai adiantar o seu sacrifício nobre ao covil dos lobos?- disse Rosálie- você é mesmo uma tola

-de certa forma Rosálie tem razão- disse Jasper- nos somos suficiente fortes para lidar com essa briga, porem é nobre de sua parte tentar não envolver-nos em uma guerra, mais desde o momento em que se tornou um membro dessa família, tudo que atinge você atinge a nos

-Bella, somos nos que queremos protegê-la e somos nos que queremos a ajudará- disse Carlisle

-É resumindo...vamos participar de uma boa luta...vou adorar chutar uns traseiros daqueles idiotas, que se meteram com a família errada.

Eu tive que rir, mesmo nas horas mais indiscretas Emmett fazia piadas. Ele era o tipo de pessoa, que era um porre mais me fazia rir de vez enquanto. Minha família me acompanhou deixando Emmett com um sorriso enorme.

Então em meio a explosão de risos senti uma forte dor de cabeça, que fez minha visão ficar turva até não conseguir mais enxergar nada a mais a minha volta.

Quando abri os olhos, percebi que estava naquela sala de tabuleiro de xadrez novamente e lá se encontrava meu outro lado vampiro me observando. Cabelos longos ate o joelho e castanhos e olhos da mesma tonalidade com um brilho avermelhado, eu a reconheci imediatamente, aquela era a mulher do retrato na sala de estar e minha antepassada.

-Você...é Sophie Knight, certo Isa?- perguntei a ela

-Sim...desculpe ter omitido esse fato..- mais desde que renasci em seu corpo tentei saber mais de você...por incrível que pareça eu só pude te conhecer agora...

-Me diga por que você reencarnou em mim? Por que eu tenho que enfrentar Marie? O que é sangria? O que são as asas do destino?

-calma- disse ela- só posso falar um pouco, pois não temos muito tempo. Eu talvez tenha voltado a esse mundo para completar uma missão que não consegui. Marie é o capacho do seu verdadeiro inimigo. Se ele unir forças com os L-cans tudo estará perdido. Sangria....a maldição que meu próprio irmão jogou em mim...por não querer sucumbir a seus desejos...o escravo de sangue...as asas do destino em sua definição ainda não posso lhe revelar pois você não está pronta

-eu preciso estar!- eu exclamei- meus familiares e o homem que amo estão dispostos a sacrificar-se para me proteger! Eu não sei como controlar meus poderes e nem despertei ainda! Por eles eu tenho que despertar! Eu não tenho tempo a perder!

-Você irá perder algo muito mais precioso se não parar para pensar- disse ela- sua família esta certa em lhe proteger...você é minha reencarnação e esta prestes a cometer os mesmos erros que eu... para proteger ao homem que eu amo, eu fui capaz de sucumbir os desejos de meu irmão e deitar-me com ele, estando grávida de outro.

Fiz isso para protegê-lo, mais na verdade eu, no final não consegui protegê-lo. Ethan morreu bem diante dos meus olhos e eu tirei minha própria vida depois disso. Enquanto eu agonizava, meu irmão me rogou uma praga que eu iria reencarnar e enfim eu pertenceria a somente e ele. Contudo eu não pude imaginar que Ethan, também seria revivido, por alguém que esta próximo de você...

-Edward- falei automaticamente

-_Sim. Nos juramos amor eterno. E esperamos até o momento certo para reencarnar. Eu sei que é um fato muito pesado para você carregar, em vista de tudo que você sofreu...mais acredite em mim...aceite a ajuda de seus familiares...deixe Edward acompanhá-la, pelo menos para sua proteção. Ele é muito mais poderoso do que pensa. O lado que ele tenta esconder, seu desejo incontrolável por sangue, é o vestígio de alma de Ethan, querendo comunicar-se com ele, no baile ele se descontrolou e mordeu você violentamente e você o mordeu de volta. Estabelecendo o _**Bloody Kiss**_, pela segunda vez. Vocês reforçaram os laços existentes entre vocês, e fez com que eu pudesse rever meu amado. Mais acabou passando uma copia do seus poderes para ele, por ironia do destino._

-Eu nasci para me encontrar com Edward, cumprir uma missão que não foi capaz de fazer, e derrotar o seu irmão? É isso?

-Sim. Mais tome cuidado. Ele vira atrás de você. Vá para Amistad. Sua antiga casa a espera e lá você ira encontrar algo que lhe ajudará...

-o que é exatamente?

-você sabe...apenas se lembre e pense nos que conversamos...e não se preocupe...basta invocar com seu coração e seus poderes se manifestaram...ainda fracos...pois na hora certa...

-as asas do destino se abriram para mim? Certo eu lembro

-nos veremos em breve..

-e esse breve tem haver com o meu despertar?

-quem sabe- ela disse sumindo da minha visão, se desfazendo em pétalas de flor de cerejeira. O cheiro inundou minhas narinas, fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos.

Ao abri-los eu estava nos braços de Edward, rodeado por nossa família. Eu sorri para eles, dizendo que estava bem.

-eu conversei com meu outro eu.- eu disse a todos e depois voltei-me para Edward ..e descobri que ele é na verdade minha antepassada...e ela me disse que eu nasci neste mundo e sofri o que sofri, apenas para encontrar você Edward...e que o verdadeiro inimigo é alguém muito poderoso...o próprio irmão de Sophie. Ela pediu para ir a Amistad encontrar algo em minha antiga casa...

-eu vou com você e nada vai me impedir ouviu?

-eu sei- eu disse me aconchegando em seus braços- jamais quero me separar de você

-o mesmo digo eu

-já vi que a sessão "eu te amo mais" começou!- disse Emmett, cortando o clima- vão logo pro quarto vocês dois e gastem essa energia!

-EMMETT- dissemos Edward e eu juntos enquanto os outros caiam na gargalhada por nossa vergonha, estampada em nossos rostos vermelhos.

Ao voltar para meu quarto, eu não conseguia voltar a dormir, pois eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Marie, Sophie e principalmente o beijo violento que Edward havia me dado. Eu não agüentava. Havia algo dentro de mim que queimava e aclamava por ele e essa sensação é tão estranha para mim. Eu iria a Amistad como planejado, nem tanto assim, pois eu não estaria fugindo, mais por que eu tinha de encontrar algo escondido em minha antiga casa e iria acompanhada pelo meu hibrido com cara de anjo.

Levantei-me da cama e fui em direção ao quarto de Edward. Ele deve ter lido meus pensamentos pois no instante em que sai do quarto ele abriu a porta do dele, me dando um sorriso torto lindo de tirar o fôlego.

-Posso dormir com você?- ele disse- não quero ficar achando que você vai fugir de mim de novo.

Eu fiquei incrivelmente vermelha e confirmei com a cabeça baixa. Ele puxou meu queixo e beijou delicadamente meus lábios. Deitamos abraçados e ele começou a cantarolar algo para mim e logo cai no sono, sentindo-me segura em seus braços, me protegendo, como se quer que fosse acontecer...ele estaria ao meu lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 Fim da oitava noite 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Olá povo! E aí como vão?

Como prometido mais um emocionante capitulo de BK, que esta entrando em reta final!

É triste ter de dizer adeus em breve...MAIS NADA DE SOFRER POR ANTECENDENCIA! Muitas águas iram rolar até o desfecho eu garanto!

Mais para aqueles que já ficaram tristes com a noticia acima, se animem pois postei recentemente uma nova fic chamada **Coração de Fogo**, garanto que não iram se arrepender de passar por lá!

Obrigada por ler Bloody Kiss...

E deixe um comentário e ganhe gratuitamente grátis um novo capitulo...

Prometo postar o mais breve...

Kissus


	9. Chapter 9

Lá estou eu utilizando a capa que roubei de Harry quando...

Mana: Gio, o Harry quer a capa de volta

Eu: Diz pra ele que eu morri

Mana: Mais ele tá aki oh!

E Harry aparece do nada, com cara de poucos amigos

Harry: Devolva-me a capa

Eu: quem garante que é sua? Tem seu nome escrito? Quem pensa que tu és o matusquela?

Harry: Eu sou o cara que derrotou o lord das trevas

Eu: E eu sou a garota que escreve fics, e que esta fugindo dos leitores que querem me apredejar, que faz faculdade de direito, que é pra lá de difícil! Arruma a casa SEM MAGIA, atura todo santo dia um cachorro do demônio, chamado Pântro, que não é um Thundercat, e que ainda tem um fantasma que vive sumindo com as coisas e sabe lá onde vão parar! E eu acima de tudo, estou de TPM, quer brigar? Cai dentro!

Harry: tudo bem fique com a capa

Depois quando Harry foi embora...

Eu: Sabia que essa ia colar! Foi a mentira com mais lucros que faturei no ano!

Mana: Quando voce vai crescer?

Eu: tenho a mesma altura desde os 13 anos, logo não cresço mais

Mana: isso não é...ah! esquece não adianta discutir com maluco

Eu: ainda bem que voce sabe

Mana: sabe o que?

Eu: que voce é pirada!

Mana: chega disso e faça o disclamer, pois eu não agüento mais ouvir _Dance with the devil do Breaking Benjamim _!

Eu: Tá certo!

"Twilight não me pertence mais ainda terei o Jasper para mim!!!"

Boa leitura e Não se esqueçam de comentar!

Cap. 9: Quando a melodia do sangue toca

Depois dos acontecimentos da noite passada, arrumei as poucas roupas que tinha. Mais parecia que meu guarda roupa aumentara, provavelmente Alice, passou por aqui...para não deixá-la aborrecida, coloquei uma muda das roupas mais simples que estavam lá.

Era triste deixar essa casa. Apesar de meu primeiro dia, eu ir distrair metamorfos e no baile enfrentar vampiros sanguinários que queriam a todo custo me levar para algum lugar que nem mesmo eu sei. Se tivessem conseguido, eu estaria a mercê deles como um delicioso recipiente de vinho.

Eu não conseguia deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia, voltar ao lugar onde tudo começou parecia, estar voltando a caminhar e recolher pistas de um passado em que fui uma sangue puro. Eu era a reencarnação de minha própria antepassada e tinha que cumprir uma missão que ela não cumpriu em vida e descobrir afinal o que são as asas do destino, que só serão liberadas quando o meu total despertar ocorrer.

Eu não sinto cede por nenhum sangue. O que é um pouco estranho. Mesmo sendo mestiça, eu teria de ter vontade, mais isso não acontece.

Minhas malas estavam prontas. Agora o mais difícil. Dizer adeus. Pois eu tinha uma ligeira sensação que o pior está para acontecer...e que dessa vez ninguém sobreviva...mais eu nunca fui de acreditar nisso...mais por mais que eu pensa-se isso, em minha cabeça isso permanecia me pertubando.

Havia ainda muitas coisas que eu não compreendia, como o fato de ter em minha cola Marie, que segundo suposições estava a mando do irmão de Sophie, a todo custo para me pegar. Eu seria uma sangria ou havia algo muito mais alem disso, e que não quiseram me contar?

Meu sangue amaldiçoado...desde que tomei ciência da minha verdadeira natureza, penso se realmente haverá esperança. Eu sou pessimista, eu sei, mais nada do que os outros fizessem ou dissessem faria com que eu tira-se isso da cabeça. E eu sabia muito bem, que Edward podia ler isso em minha cabeça.

Descendo as escadas, todos estavam lá, olhando atentamente para mim enquanto eu descia. Alice dava pulos de alegria, claro, eu estava usando um dos vestidos que ela havia deixado, mais também era o mais simples que tinha. Um verde claro, de meia manga, que ia ate a altura do joelho. Foi apenas descer o ultimo degrau que ela, se atirou em cima de mim. Eu sentiria muita falta da minha fadinha.

Depois dela veio Esme e Carlisle que me abraçaram em conjunto, e logo depois veio Emmett, com seu abraço de irmão urso...

-Emmett...eu...não...espiro...

-desculpe, maninha

Por incrível que pareça, por um momento achei que estava sonhando, Rosálie, veio e me abraçou e disse:

-Volte logo para esta família de idiotas

Eu a olhei e pensei novamente se havia sonhado, mais não, era mesmo verdade. Nem em meus mais estranhos sonhos, eu pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Edward me observava, enquanto era abraçado por Rosálie em seguida.

Depois, por ultimo, Jasper apertou minha mão e me entregou um embrulho estranho logo depois, e disse para abri-lo.

Ao abrir o envelope, me deparei com uma arma prateada, que era toda entalhada e havia uma inscrição que dizia:

"_A flor do sangue que espalha seu perfume, mesmo depois da morte, e que em um beijo se consome"_

-Cielo - disse Carlisle e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

-Mais por que você esta me dando isso?

-Isso já pertenceu a você em outra época, estou apenas devolvendo- disse Carlisle

-Isso era de Sophie?- eu disse incredu-la olhando a beleza da arma

-Fora um presente de Ethan, a você em outra época- disse Jasper

-Mais como viera parar aqui?- eu perguntei

-Bem, esta arma veio por com aquele cuja encarnação passada era seu grande amor- disse Alice

-Você tinha essa arma, Edward?

-Não, estava com Carlisle. Ele era o irmão mais novo de Ethan. Eu a ganhei quando fiz 15 anos.

Agora isso me surpreendeu...mais espera um pouco, se Carlisle era irmão de Ethan...então...

-E onde esta a criança? Digo o filho de Sophie e Ethan?

-Apesar de ser um hibrido, ele não conseguiu sobreviver, o pobrezinho não queria se alimentar e acabou reprimindo sua fome. Mais tarde, a cede o consumiu e ele dizimou metade da cidade onde vivíamos. Fomos descobertos. Tentamos salvar a criança, mais havia uma espécie de encantamento que jogaram em nos, enquanto que estávamos paralisados, os aldeões pegaram a criança de meus braços e tacaram fogo nela. Jamais irei me perdoar por não ter conseguido proteger meu sobrinho- disse Carlisle

Então a criança havia morrido...meu filho...havia morrido, as lagrimas inexplicáveis fixavam-se em meu rosto e eu não conseguia para-las. Apesar de ter sido outro tempo, os sentimentos de Sophie, ainda permaneciam vivos em mim. E eu não encontrava meios ou forças para me erguer a não ser, desvendar o mistérios que rondam a minha vida e até o dia da minha morte eu juro, que não vou ser vencida, e nesse dia, talvez eu não precise do meu total despertar.

E foi assim, tão breve e triste, nossa despedida...já estávamos Edward e eu, no meio do caminho. Estávamos viajando em seu volvo que alcançava uma velocidade surpreendente, que a principio me assustou, mais que me deu uma certa nostalgia, velocidade e rapidez que nem em meus pesadelos imaginei alcançar. E Edward estava ao meu lado, e eu não podia deixar de sorrir, enquanto ele estivesse comigo.

Estávamos passando pelo portão da cidade, e minhas lembranças estavam voltando, o ódio que me dava ao voltar a aquele lugar era inexplicável. Seguimos pela estrada, enfileirada de casas marmoreadas, esculpidas belissimamente, mais nenhuma delas foi a minha..pedi a Edward que seguisse a estrada de terra que aparecia, no fim daquela avenida. Seguindo por uma mata fechada e rasteira, enfim no alto de um morro havia uma casa que estava caindo aos pedaços, aquela foi onde morei com minha família até a noite em que minhas memórias foram alteradas.

Parecia que nada havia mudado, o ar concentrado de grama e flores silvestres ainda pairavam sobre este lugar. Quando saímos do carro uma chuva forte caiu sobre nossas cabeças, corremos para a casa abandonada onde foi um dia um lar.

Apesar do tempo, ao entrar na casa, eu notei que ela continuava a mesma, apesar da poeira e da mobília velha. Um raio iluminou o local e a nossa frente víamos Sophie e Ethan, eles estavam a nossa frente, como isso era possível?

Aproximei-me dela e ela veio em minha direção, mais quando nossas mãos se tocaram eu podia sentir, uma parede invisível, e quando mais um clarão de raio, iluminava eu entendia que aquilo que nos impedia era um espelho. Eu estava vendo o reflexo da minha alma. Ela sorriu e moveu os lábios como se fosse me falar algo, mais não emitia qualquer som e com mais um clarão ela desapareceu sorrindo maliciosamente.

-O que afinal foi isso?!- eu disse

-Talvez eles vieram nos mandar algum recado

-mais por que então não consegui ouvi-la?

-acho que seja algo que termos que descobrir por nos mesmos...

Concoredei com a cabeça. E olhei novamente para o espelho, e somente vi o meu reflexo e o de Edward, que acendia algumas velas. Com a luminação melhorada e os trovoes que caiam lá fora, eu podia ver não com muita clareza algo que estava escrito na moldura.

- _"La anima de vostro cuore"-_ eu disse- seria a alma dos seus corações?

Eu não conseguia entender, mais o fato de estar de volta e ler esta inscrição me deu forças, que até hoje nem sei como explicar...

Então começo ouvir uma musica e percebo que Edward também a escutou, uma melodia ao mesmo tempo em que triste, trazia um grande sentimento. Mais a melodia começou a me machucar. Eu tremia, e não sabia o que fazer, Edward, preocupado aparou minha queda. Então eu senti algo correr por minhas veias, uma vontade, uma imensa sede, pairava sobre minha garganta, o fogo ardia em chamas e eu queria beber algo. Sentia fome, mais não queria comida. Sentia sede e não queria água. Não era uma fome comum, e sim desejo carnal de sangue. Eu sabia que cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, meu lado vampiro recém desperto queria tomar seu espaço.

-Bella...-disse Edward- se você quer, não evite...

Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes de sua forma humana, tão ternos, tão afetuosos. E eu pude ver, em seu pescoço as veias ressaltadas quase translucidas. Coloquei as mãos em seu pescoço e o acariciei, e em seguida o beijei. Fiz contorno por seu rosto ate que alcançasse seus lábios. Um beijo profundo e asperado como no dia em que tentei fugir. Suas mãos que me apoiavam, acariciavam minhas costas, como se me pedisse para continuar. Parei de beijá-lo contra a minha vontade, e beijei seu pescoço. O cheiro que irradiava de sua pele me inebriava, um cheiro que misturava a flores silvestres. Então o mordi. Seu gosto era totalmente melhor que seu cheiro, o que parecia ser impossível. Edward gemia em meu ouvido. Aquilo ao mesmo tempo que, era excitante, me deixou um pouco com medo. O soltei. Limpei os meus lábios cobertos de sangue. Em meus dedos estavam o sangue do homem que eu amava. Não podia conter aquela vontade de chorar, afinal eu não era mais quem eu achava que fosse.

Edward me encarava, parecia um pouco pálido. Sem hesitar ou propriamente pensar em meus atos, me joguei em seus braços e o beijei, sem medo. Como na primeira vez que nos beijamos eu senti o gosto do sangue, que parecia me estimular, na época eu não entendia, agora eu conseguia. Por me jogar acabamos perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo, eu sobre ele. E rimos. Ele me girou, para que ficasse por cima de mim, e rodeava beijos por meu rosto. Era estranho. Estávamos tão inebriados com a presença um do outro que aquelas caricias se tornaram mais e mais profundas. Esta era a segunda vez que isso acontecia, eu não podia de certa forma crer nisso.

Se fossemos um casal normal, estaríamos entregando nossos desejos, para fora neste momento. Mais não. Não éramos normais.

Sou a filha de um sangue puro, com uma humana com dons especiais. Edward, também é filho de vampiro com uma humana. Apesar dele nunca tocar no assunto, eu sabia que de certa forma ele guardava um segredo, longe de todos os olhares da família e do meu. Como se segredos estivessem traçados dentro de uma caixa lacrada, que nunca seria aberta.

Sentimentos assim, de certa forma eu conheço. Guardei em mim, a raiva de criança que hoje se mistura as minhas memórias recém adquiridas, e eu só conseguia pensar no desejo de sangue. Não contei a nenhum de meus parentes, mais com toda a certeza Edward sabia disto.

Ele estava mais afetuoso do que nunca, desde o baile, desde que tentei fugir. Sei que ele tem medo que eu cometa alguma catástrofe ambulante, mais como posso evitar se sou a rainha dos desastres?

Não. Não tem jeito. Sinto que algo esta chegando e que de certa forma não conseguirei sair ilesa disso tudo.

Ele parou de me beijar e me encarou. Um sorriso torno lindo, porem em seus olhos eu via a imensidão de sentimentos escondidos, como desejo. Sabia que estávamos sozinhos, naquela cabana quente, e que chovia lá fora, mais nada disso importava agora. Tínhamos os mesmos desejos e mesmos receios.

Suas mãos enlaçaram as minhas fortes e decididas e eu sabia que esse era o passo para nossa evolução...e não podia deixar de sentir todas caricias desta valsa onde nossos corpos se uniam, nossas bocas ofegantes por exclamações incoerentes, desejo liberado naquele ato que muitas vezes ouvi, mais aqui e agora, neste lugar finalmente entendeu que nossas almas não pertencem a outra, e sim que são apenas uma alma e um corpo. Unidos agora por movimentos únicos, ambos pertenciam a um ou outro. Desejo, paixão e luxuria se misturavam a melodia que nos guiava a continuar. Expressões insanas e sentimentos aflorados em nossos corpos translúcidos a aquela luz fraca e nebulosa do dia.

Suor. União. Desejo. E a vontade de mais afloravam sobre todo meu corpo e eu não queira parar. Sentir suas mãos por toda a minha extensão, vasculhando, descobrindo como se procurasse por um mistério ou tesouro. A melodia daquela valsa, alcançava tons rápidos e lentos, como em um tango, sensual, esta é a palavra. Movimentos repetidos, que pareciam não ter fim, acrescentavam extensões que não pareciam jamais alcançadas.

Entrega. Luxuria. Paixão. Sentimentos inundavam a nos dois e parecia que nada podia nos separar. Explosão de sentimentos que estagnavam meu corpo desejando mais e mais. Sentimentos despertos e alertas. Motivação e mais desejo. Era a vontade de fazê-lo olhar para mim e mais ninguém. A vontade de penetrar ainda mais no interior de seu ser. E que ele pertencia a somente a mim. E que eu pertencia a somente ele.

Nada mais parecia existir alem de nos dois. A terra girava e a chuva caia, mais ainda ouvia aquela melodia. A melodia que tocava em meu sangue, jamais poderia se repedida se não com esta pessoa, que é a única para mim...eram esses sentimentos que me consumiam, enquanto nos beijavamos como se fosse nosso ultimo momento juntos. Aproveitando um ultimo instante de felicidade, pois o amanha não se sabe.

**O0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0oFim da Nona Noite0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Ola desculpe pela demora! **

**Aqui esta o nono capitulo de bk, incrivelmente curto, mais devo dizer que mostrou os últimos momentos de felicidade de Bella e Edward. A partir do próximo, pelo que estou vendo em minhas anotações, alguns mistérios serão revelados, principalmente o passado de Edward, que eu já estava ansiosa para colocar aqui. Alem de enfim conhecermos os verdadeiros vilões da historia, que com certeza o farão se surpreender...**

**Oro? BK já esta em reta final? Que triste. T.T**

**Ah! Não deixem de ler também "**_**Coração de fogo**_**", que promete imensas surpresas **

**Por isso, não deixem de comentar e me enviar sugestões para o próximo capitulo. **

**Ah! Indiquem musicas para ajudar no bloqueio da autora....**

**E isso é tudo pessoal!**

**E obrigada por ler mais um capitulo da minha fic!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: Revivendo o passado

Sophie tinha 16 anos, era uma sangue puro e desde seu nascimento havia sido prometida, a seu irmão mais velho, David de 20 anos. Eles se davam bem. Sophie era gentil e amável, não só com seu irmão, assim como todos. O irmão era severo e egoísta. Não gostava de como Sophie agia. Era super – protetor e a queria para si. Apesar de amar David, Sophie não o amava como um homem, e sim, apenas como seu irmão. Ela esperava que ele compreendesse que não poderia jamais amá-lo de outra forma, mais a ambição dele só tendia a aumentar. Parecia que não havia outra saída, para ela, se não se comprometer com esta pessoa. Contudo na noite do baile de seus 17 anos, ela o conheceu, um vampiro nobre do qual detinha olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos loiros escuros. Este era Ethan. Não sabia o por que mais quando seus olhos se cruzaram, sentiu seu coração disparar e o frenesi começar a se estabelecer. Ela desejou o seu sangue, mais do que qualquer outro, e não podia. Pois estava prometida a seu irmão.

Então Ethan a puxou para uma valsa, enquanto valsavam eram observados por David que reprimia seus instintos para não atacar Ethan e tirar Sophie a força, mais ela estava sorrindo enquanto dançava com o estranho de um jeito tão alegre e descontraído como nunca sorrira para ele. Tratou de retirar-se de lá, pois se continua-se sabia que iria perder a paciência e acabar matando alguém. Sim, seus olhos não negavam de que era um assassino a sangue frio, quando isso envolvia a qualquer individuo que ousasse a se aproximar da irmã.

Sophie se divertia com as descrições dos lugares por onde Ethan havia viajado, e quando ele perguntou se ela já havia viajado a algum lugar, ela respondeu que não conhecera nada alem dos muros de onde cresceu. Ethan a olhou incrédulo e ao mesmo temo tinha compaixão em seus olhos. Ele disse que um dia a levaria para conhecer outras terras. Ela sorriu. A idéia de escapar daqueles muros lhe pareceu nada mais que um sonho alegre. Mais de sonhos uma pessoa não vive. Ela então viu-se perdida na imensidão daqueles olhos, onde almejava perder-se e esquecer quem era. Ela desejava, não só seu sangue, assim como sua alma, seu corpo e acima de tudo seu coração. Ela estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele, mais esse amor era proibido. Ela não poderia fazer nada a não ser ocultar esse sentimento que aumentava em seu peito. E ela desejou, infinitamente sabendo o quanto proibido, mais desejou que ele voltasse e que ficasse com ela.

Para Ethan, sentia-se obcecado pela presença daquela jovem, o seu sangue cantava a mais doce melodia, e seus intintos embora estivessem controlados, almejavam tocar-lhe e sentir-lhe por entre suas presas o doce sabor de sua pele e o gosto de seu sangue. Mais sabia que aquela garota, não qualquer. Ela era de uma linhagem pura , do qual não podia alcança-la e que tudo isso ia contra a tudo que tinha planejado.

Seus intintos o alertavam para afastar - se dela, mais sua obseção crescia e o estagnava em sue peito. Aquilo não era um simples desejo, por sangue ou puramente carnal, almejava cada centímetro do corpo da jovem, e não sabia o por que. A mal conhecia, mas já sabia que estava condenado. Condenado por estar se apaixonando por aquela aprendiz de mulher.

Ethan voltou a visitá-la não só uma, mais varias vezes, não conseguia controlar o próprio impulso e vela. David não gostava da presença daquele sujeito, sentia que ele era perigoso, para seus planos.

Então um dia, Sophie e Ethan, estavam andando e conversado pelos arredores do jardim escondido de sua falecida mãe, do só ela tendia a ter acesso. Pois aquelas flores eram temperamentais. E não permitiam a presença de homens, a não ser com o consentimento da ama.

Ethan estava encantado com as diferentes espécies de flores. Quando por fim deparou-se com uma rosa negra, Sophie o alertou para não tocá-la, mais era tarde demais, seus dedos haviam a tocado e um chicote de espinhos havia coberto parcialmente sua mão, deixando respingar um pouco de sangue. Sophie conseguiu libertá-lo, acalmando a planta, mais não conseguiu esconder a sua sede. Ela se afastou e pediu para não se aproximar, mais ele não o fez. Ficou a sua frente e lhe ofereceu a mão ensangüentada. Ele disse que seu sangue pertencia a somente a ela, e que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

Não resistindo mais os impulsos de sua sede, mordeu-lhe e sugou o sangue. Sophie sentia o olhar dele enquanto absorvia seu sangue. Parou e começou a chorar, disse a ele que não queria ter lhe que causar dor e que ele deveria estar a achando repugnante agora. Ele segurou seu rosto e disse que nunca acharia repugnante a mulher que amava. E não importava se ela apenas desejasse seu sangue, bastava apenas permanecer ao seu lado. Ela não pensou. Se atirou contra o rosto de Ethan e o beijou. O beijo com gosto de sangue, que ao começo pareceu casto, tornou-se selvagem, onde suas línguas pareciam querer-se e unir-se de uma forma eloqüente e insana, tanto que Ethan separou-se dela, dando-lhe beijos espalhados do queixo a orelha, descendo até seu pescoço, beijando-lhe naquele local, onde ele podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração da amada.

Ela disse em sussurro que queria sentir as presas dele, pelo menos uma vez. Ele sorriu e mordeu. O gosto daquele imaculado sangue era melhor do que muitas fantasias suas, nunca pensou que realmente tudo isso poderia acontecer, e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Ele parou de sorve-lhe e tornou a beijá-la. Desta vez não limitaram-se a um beijo casto, beijavam-se com paixão, desejando ambos que esse momento nunca parasse, quando Sophie separo-se dele um pouco alarmada. E disse que haviam acabado de fazer um ritual. O beijo de sangue para os vampiros normais, é apenas para alimentar-se dos indivíduos quando necerssitar-se. Já para o sangue puros, esta é uma promessa de que daria a vida para com o outro, estabelecendo um enlace que ninguém poderia expurgar-lo.

Ethan a encara curioso. Ela explica que se beijarem novamente o vinculo se manterá permanentemente. Ethan toca seus lábios sutilmente e depois a encara com um sorriso. E diz que isso que compartilharam os torna um. Ele então pede para ela fugir com ele. Ela o abraça e fica feliz. Mas então, ela recordar-se que é impossível sair desses muros. Ele então diz que se ela foi capaz de controlar aquela planta selvagem, ela é capaz de destruir sorri e o beija novamente.

Mais tarde, quando e chamada pelo irmão na sala, ao adentrar no recinto, tem seus pulsos presos e seu corpo imprensado na parede. David, tinha os olhos vermelhos vivos e encarava Sophie. Ele disse que ela era uma vagabunda, por ter entregado seu sangue imaculado, a outro. E diz que ira caçá-lo e matá-lo. Ela pede clemência e diz que ele não pode matar o homem que ama. Ele desprende seu corpo da parede e se aproxima dela, então a bofeteia na face. Ele irado diz que como ela pode ter coragem de dizer que ama um homem que não ele, que ela era sua prometida e deveria amá-lo. Ela diz que sempre o amou como um irmão e nada mais que isso.

David usa sua telecinese e a ergue no ar imóvel. Sophie tenta se libertar, mais não consegue. E sorri maquiavelicamente e diz que se ela se entregar a ele ela poupara a vida do infeliz e ainda diz que sabe que ela pretende fugir com ele, mais que no final ela voltara para ele. Ele a despe e diz que apesar do ritual ter sido feito, ele não estava completo. Ela chora e pede para ele não fazer isso. Ele pergunta se ela quer salvar o infeliz de algo muito mais macabro que a morte, ela chora ainda mais e não resiste. Ele toca seu corpo e penetra em sua feminidade oculta. Ela sente repulsa, dor e nojo. Ele se despeja sobre aquele corpo que agora lhe pertencia. Depois do ato ele sorri vitorioso dizendo que apesar de tudo ela lhe pertencia. Sophie então enojada e entre lagrimas, afasta-se e o prende em uma bolha de ar. Ela diz que pode ter tido o corpo, mais nunca terá sua alma e seu coração, se veste e foge para o quarto, pega uma muda de roupas e se teletransporta para o local onde Ethan se encontra. Ela se atira em seus braços. Ele percebe que ela esta toda machucada e pergunta quem havia feito isso. Ela responde que seu irmão. Ele cuida de seus ferimentos.

Ela pede perdão. Pois havia sucumbido aos desejos de seu irmão. Ele diz que apesar de tudo não tinha raiva dela afinal, sabia o qual poderoso seu irmão podia ser, sendo o herdeiro direto. Ela chora. Ele diz que não havia motivo para chorar, pois estavam juntos. Ele a beija. Depois de se separarem ele conta que na verdade era um _Hunter_,um humano que havia sido transformado em vampiro, mais que no final acabou se apaixonando por quem queria matar e pede para perdoá-lo. Ela se afasta e fica a sua frente e ele finalmente a encarou e vê que ela sorri num misto de compaixão e tristeza. Ela diz que sabia disso, desde que lhe sorveu o sangue e se aproxima dele, beijando sua testa. E diz que apesar de tudo ainda o ama. Ele a pega pela cintura e faz seus corpos ficarem grudados e se beijam apaixonados. Entre os beijos Sophie pede para ele tirar o cheiro de David de seu corpo, e então ela se entrega ao homem que realmente ama. Um ano se passa, e Sophie dá a luz a seu primogênito com Ethan. A criança se assemelhava com Sophie, entretanto detinha os olhos de Ethan. Deram-lhe o nome de Peter, em homenagem ao pai de Ethan. Eles viviam felizes.

Entretanto, o fatídico dia chega. David aparece requerendo o que lhe pertencia de volta. Ethan e Sophie fogem com a criança mais nada adianta. David os cerca com a ajuda de metamorfos e diz que esta na hora de Sophie voltar para casa. Ela diz que prefere a morte a voltar para ele. Ele tenta atacar mais é repelido por um tiro, dado por Ethan. David pergunta se ele pensa que somente isso lhe irá deter-lhe, quando Sophie atira rajadas de fogo em sua direção. E pede para ele deixá-la em paz. Ele ri diabolicamente e pergunta a Ethan se ele sabe que ela havia se entregado a ele primeiro o que a tornava sua por direito. Ethan diz que sabia disso, mais que antes que ele a toca-se eles fizeram um juramento que ninguém podia anular. David diz que ele esta blefando. Ethan responde se ele sabe quem estava a sua frente agora. Ele disse que um estúpido Hunter. Ethan sorri e diz que é um estúpido Hunter, mais que vem de uma linhagem rara e que vai acabar com ele.

David lança estacas de gelo e atinge Ethan no braço, e David consegue se aproximar, mais é repelido por Sophie que segurava seu filho nos braços. David diz que essa criança terá o mesmo destino do pai e que ela ficará viva para vê-los morrer. Ela então usa o fogo maldito, e as labaredas em volta de David se transformam em dragões de fogo incandescente, que o atingem. Entretanto não o mata.

David completamente chamuscado lança novamente estacas de gelo que perfurariam o coração de Sophie se Ethan não ficasse a sua frente. O tiro é certeiro e Ethan sussurra que amara Sophie por toda a eternidade e se torna pó. Sophie emanada pela fúria pega a arma de Ethan e coloca seus poderes nela e atira contra David que diz que poderá morrer agora mais voltará para pegar o que é seu por direito. Ele desaparece.

Sophie então chora a morte de Ethan. E foge. Entretanto alguns metamorfos a perseguem. Quando parecia estar perdida. Caius Volturi surge e a salva. Ele pede para seguilo. Ela é acolida por ele. Que a apresenta a seu irmão Aro e que diz que sabe que ela é uma sangue puro e que iram protege-la. Mas ela recusa diz que não quer proteção, apenas quer viver em paz com sua criança.

Quando se recuperou, agradeceu a hospitalidade e partiu. Contudo fora seguida pela guarda pessoal de Caius. Seu fiel servo Alec, a escoltava entretanto quando ele pediu que retorna-se para a Casa de Caius. Ela recusou veemente. Ele tentou usar a força mais foi inútil. Ela o repeliu e com apenas um olhar desmembrou seu braço esquerdo e a perna direita. Ela correu para um único lugar onde podia recorrer. Ao irmão de criação de Ethan, Carlisle. Ao chegar lá pediu para ele proteger sua criança e lhe entregou a arma de seu irmão. E ainda lhe previu que um dia ele terá uma grande família. E partiu dali e nunca mais viu o filho.

Ela depois de despistar os mandantes de Caius, que a dias a perseguiam, estava exausta e faminta. Quando então parou para descansar, viu que estava cercada. Correu o mais que podia e deparou-se com um penhasco. Um dos mandantes pediu para que ela voltasse e que ela era importante demais para morrer. Ela diz em tom d deboche que o que era precioso era seu sangue. Então Aro surge e diz que ela tem algo ainda mais de importante. Um poder único, herdado por acentrais. Ela diz que ele jamais terá esse poder. E salta encontrando rochas pontiagudas que atravessam seu corpo que some no mar.

Frio e escuridão se amanam mais não sentia-se sozinha. Então uma luz se emana sobre o local e vê uma mulher loira de olhos muito azuis, que a segurava junto com outro bebe.

-Como iremos chama-la?- disse um homem

-Acho que Isabella Marie Swan é um nome lindo não?- disse a mulher sorrindo

-Sim – disse o homem- Bem-vinda ao mundo pequena Isabella


End file.
